Chasse à l'homme
by Eppsie
Summary: Une personne cherche à se venger de Don. S'ensuit une course contre la montre pour sauver les frères Eppes.
1. Chapter 1

AVERTISSEMENT : Cette histoire contient quelques passages de violence. Ils seront signalés à chaque chapitre.

CHASSE A L'HOMME

**Chapitre 1 : (pas de violence)**

_Agent spécial Don Eppes, il est maintenant l'heure pour vous de souffrir. Vous et votre petit frère. _

« Depuis quand tu reçois ces menaces ? » A demandé Megan en remettant le sac de mise sous scellé contenant la lettre de menace à Don, assis à son bureau.

« A peu près deux semaines. Au début, je n'y faisais pas trop attention. Ce n'est pas la première fois que j'en reçois. N'importe quel flic en reçoit à un moment ou à un autre et la plupart du temps ce ne sont que de simples menaces. Statistiquement, les passages à l'acte sont assez minimes. Voilà que je parle comme mon frère ! Mais, depuis quelques jours, j'ai l'impression d'être suivi, qu'on m'espionne. Peut être que je suis devenu paranoïaque mais…je ne sais pas...j'ai comme un mauvais pressentiment. Mais ce qui m'inquiète surtout, c'est que les dernières menaces que j'ai reçu visent aussi Charlie.»

« Tu as fais expertiser les lettres ? »

« Oui, mais ça n'a rien donné. Elles sont tapées sur ordinateur, imprimées avec de l'encre ordinaire que l'on trouve dans n'importe quel supermarché et avec du papier ordinaire. Du premier prix a priori ».

« Tu as une idée de qui pourrait t'en vouloir et pourquoi ? »

« Megan, cela fait maintenant un peu plus de 10 ans que je suis agent fédéral. J'ai mis des tas de criminels en prison. Tu sais comme moi qu'on ne se fait pas que des amis dans ce métier. »

« Les lettres menacent toi et Charlie seulement ? Je veux dire, ton père n'est pas menacé ? ».

« Non. Jusqu'à maintenant, il n'a jamais été visé. J'ai chargé un agent d'assurer la protection de Charlie. D'ailleurs, il doit être avec lui en ce moment. Charlie n'était pas très content quand je lui ai expliqué la situation au téléphone mais, qu'il le veuille ou non, il sera protéger nuit et jour. Si jamais il lui arrivait quelque chose, je…Je ne pourrais jamais me le pardonner Megan. Et mon père…ça le détruirait ».

« Don, tu l'as dis toi-même il y a un instant. Il y a de fortes chances pour que ce ne soit que des menaces en l'air ». Megan voulait rassurer Don, mais elle avait elle-même un mauvais pressentiment. Et ses instincts ne l'avaient jamais trompé.

* * *

A Calsci, Charlie était dans son bureau en train d'expliquer à un de ses étudiants une théorie mathématique. L'agent chargé de sa protection a attendu que le professeur finisse ses explications pour faire connaitre sa présence.

- « Merci professeur Eppes ». L'étudiant a remercié Charlie et a quitté le bureau.

Charlie a adressé un sourire à son étudiant et son regard est tombé sur l'agent.

« Oh, vous devez être l'agent charger de ma protection je présume. Mon frère m'a prévenu de votre arrivée ». L'irritation était clairement évidente dans sa voix. L'agent s'en est rendu compte immédiatement.

« Oui, je suis l'agent Taylor. Ecoutez, professeur, si je suis ici c'est pour votre propre bien. Je peux comprendre que cela doit être désagréable d'être suivi partout où vous allez mais c'est pour votre sécurité. Et croyez-moi, ça ne me fait pas plaisir non plus. Je n'ai jamais aimé jouer les baby-sitters ! ».

« Ouais. Vous avez raison. Excusez-moi agent Taylor, je ne voulais pas paraître brutal. Ce n'est pas contre vous ».

« Ce n'est pas grave. En général, les personnes que l'on protège ont ce genre de réaction. S'il vous plaît, appelez-moi James. »

« Dans ce cas, appelez-moi Charlie » A répondu le jeune génie en serrant la main. « Bien. Comment est-ce que tout ça va se passer ? ».

« Tout d'abord, vous allez me communiquer votre emploi du temps des prochains jours. J'assurerais votre sécurité la journée. J'irais partout où vous allez et vous n'adresserez la parole à quelqu'un que si je vous l'autorise. La nuit, un autre agent vous protégera. »

La journée s'est déroulée sans incidents. L'agent Taylor suivait Charlie à la trace et arrivait même à ne pas s'endormir pendant les conférences. Même en y mettant toute sa volonté et en se disant constamment que c'était pour son bien, Charlie commençait vraiment à se sentir agacer et à se demander si les craintes de son frère étaient fondées.

Après sa dernière conférence, Charlie a annoncé à l'agent Taylor, au plus grand plaisir de celui-ci, que c'était la dernière et qu'il devait désormais rejoindre Amita au centre-ville.

Ils se sont alors diriger tous les deux vers la voiture du professeur. A une centaine de mètre de la voiture, l'agent Taylor a demandé à Charlie de lui remettre les clés de la voiture et de rester là le temps qu'il vérifie la voiture. L'agent fédéral était à peu près à une vingtaine de mètres de la voiture de Charlie lorsque celle-ci explosa projetant l'agent et Charlie comme des marionnettes à plus de cinquante mètres de leurs positions.

_A suivre_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 :**

Quand Don est arrivé à Calsci, la police de Los Angeles avait déjà délimité un périmètre de sécurité et les services de secours s'activaient à éteindre le feu.

Don est descendu de son SUV, les yeux fixés sur la carcasse brûlante. Son sentiment de crainte n'a fait qu'accroitre au fur et à mesure qu'il s'en approchait. Il s'est frayé un chemin à travers les curieux et est passé sous les cordons de police. Quant il est arrivé suffisamment près de l'épave calcinée, Don a senti son cœur s'accéléré. Il ne restait plus rien de la voiture de son frère qu'un amas de tôle brûlé. Don est sorti de sa stupeur en sentant le bras de David sur le sien. Il a regardé son subordonné qui lui indiquait du doigt un cadavre gisant sur la chaussée. _Oh mon dieu, Charlie !_ Don s'est avancé et plus il avançait, plus il pouvait sentir l'odeur de la chair brûlée. Il a commencé à paniquer lorsqu'il s'est rendu compte, avant que le coroner ait eu le temps de refermer le sac plastique enveloppant le corps, que celui-ci était méconnaissable, brûler de la tête au pied. Il était sûr qu'il s'agissait de son petit frère. _Charlie ! Je suis si désolé. Je n'ai pas su te protéger. _

« Don »

Don était profondément ancré dans sa peine qu'il entendait à peine la voix de David.

« Don » A insisté ce dernier. « Don, tu m'entends ? »

Revenant un peu à la réalité, Don a répondu d'une voix d'outre tombe :

« David. Je veux qu'on trouve qui a fait ça et je… »

« Don ! Ce n'est pas Charlie ».

« Qu..quoi ? A bégayé Don.

« Regarde là-bas. Charlie est dans l'ambulance ».

Don a regardé en direction de l'ambulance et a vu son frère assis à l'intérieur, envelopper dans une couverture de survie. Il a alors réalisé que le corps était celui de l'agent Taylor. Il s'est précipité à l'intérieur de l'ambulance et s'est assis à côté de l'infirmier.

« Charlie ! » Dans un élan, Don a pris son petit frère dans ses bras et n'a pas pu empêcher ses larmes de tomber. « Charlie, j'ai cru que tu étais mort ! ». « Charlie ? Charlie tu m'entends ? » A-t-il questionné en constatant que son petit frère fixait la paroi de l'ambulance sans cligner des yeux. « Charlie ? » A insisté Don en passant sa main devant ses yeux.

« Il est en état de choc » Lui a répondu l'infirmier. « Votre frère est un vrai miraculé. Une chance pour lui qu'il se trouvait plus loin de la zone de souffle que votre collègue. Il a seulement une bosse sur la tête dû à son atterrissage sur la chaussée. Il n'a aucune autre blessure mais nous allons l'emmener faire des radios pour en être sûr. Il est extrêmement choqué. Il n'a pas dit un mot depuis qu'on l'a trouvé ».

« Je viens avec vous. Vous pouvez m'attendre cinq minutes le temps que je donne les ordres à mon équipe ? ».

Au signe d'assentiment de l'infirmier, Don est sorti de l'ambulance pour revenir quelques minutes plus tard.

« C'est bon. Nous pouvons y aller ».

Pendant tout le trajet jusqu'à l'hôpital, Don a bercé son petit frère dans ses bras et lui a chuchoté des mots doux dans son oreille. Charlie a semblé les entendre puisqu'il a commencé à cligner des yeux et a détourné son regard de la paroi.

«ça va aller Charlie. Je suis vraiment désolé si tu savais.»

Don a accompagné son petit frère jusque dans la salle d'examen ne le quittant que lorsque les infirmiers l'ont emmené passer des radios.

Pendant que Charlie était en radiologie, l'équipe de Don est arrivée à l'hôpital.

« Comment va Charlie ? » A demandé Megan.

« Ils lui font passés des radios en ce moment. Il ne semble pas avoir d'autres blessures que sa bosse sur la tête. Mais il est extrêmement choqué. Il a à peine dix deux mots dans l'ambulance. Quand je pense à ce qui aurait pu se passer… » Don a laissé sa phrase en suspend en se remémorant la vision de l'agent Taylor. Megan, David et Colby se sont échangés des regards mais n'ont rien dit. Ils avaient les mêmes pensées que leur patron.

Secouant sa tête et passant une main sur son visage, Don a continué : « Vous avez du nouveau ? »

« Selon les témoins, la voiture a explosé lorsque l'agent Taylor s'est approché de la voiture. Charlie était resté en retrait. Je pense que James a voulu vérifier la voiture avant que Charlie n'approche » A suggéré Colby.

« Selon le médecin légiste, James est mort sur le coup » A continué David, la gorge nouée.

« On a fait enlevé l'épave pour la faire expertiser. Selon les premières constatations de l'expert, il s'agirait d'une bombe de fabrication artisanale » A fini Megan.

«Est-ce que la bombe a été actionné à distance ou programmer ? Ou est-ce que la voiture a explosé lorsque James a appuyé sur le bouton d'ouverture de la clé ? » A demandé Don.

« Il est encore trop tôt pour le dire ».

« D'accord. Je voudrais que vous retourniez au bureau et commencer par vérifier la véracité de l'identité des témoins que vous avez entendus et je voudrais que vous commenciez à faire une liste de tous les criminels que j'ai arrêté au cours de ma carrière. Ça va être une longue liste. De mon côté, je vais rester ici attendre des nouvelles de mon frère et j'irais prévenir la femme de James. ».

« On peut s'en occuper si tu veux »

« Non merci Megan. En tant que chef d'équipe c'est à moi de le faire ».

« Tu veux qu'on appelle ton père ? » A demandé David.

«Non je vais le faire mais merci. Je l'appellerais après avoir eu des nouvelles de Charlie ».

« Bien. On a garé ton SUV devant l'entrée ».

Après avoir remercié son équipe, Don est allé s'asseoir dans la salle d'attente. Il a penché sa tête en arrière contre le mur et a fermé ses yeux. Mais il s'est rendu compte très vite que c'était une mauvaise idée. Les images du corps de l'agent Taylor rejouaient sans cesse dans son esprit. Don était sûr qu'il ne trouverait pas un sommeil paisible avant un bon moment. Il se demandait ce qu'il allait dire à sa femme. Comment dire à une épouse que son mari est mort carbonisé. C'était tout simplement impensable. Il se conformera aux phrases habituelles : c'était un très bon agent, il est mort sur le coup, il n'a pas eu le temps de souffrir, etc. C'était une partie de son travail qu'il détestait le plus. Don avait toujours espéré et espérait toujours que son père n'aurait jamais à ouvrir sa porte pour trouver un agent lui dire prononcer ces mêmes paroles. En pensant à son père, Don se demandait également comment lui dire ce qui était arrivé. Ce n'était pas un moment qu'il attendait avec intérêt. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela qu'il ne l'avait pas encore appelé. Il savait que son père, au fond de lui, n'avait jamais vraiment apprécié que Charlie travaille comme consultant pour le FBI même si un jour il lui avait dit que ça le rassurait de voir ses deux fils travaillaient ensemble. Don avait toujours eu ses propres craintes aussi. Il a toujours eu peur que Charlie soit blessé à cause de sa collaboration avec lui. Il avait bien conscience que ce n'était pas à cause de son travail comme consultant que Charlie avait été blessé. Même s'il ne l'était pas, cela ne l'aurait certainement pas empêché d'être blesser aujourd'hui. Mais Don ne pouvait rien faire contre son sentiment de culpabilité et les doutes étaient toujours présents. _Si j'avais pris au sérieux ces lettres de menace dès le départ, peut être que tout cela ne serait pas arrivé._

Le médecin a interrompu Don dans ses pensées :

« Agent Eppes ? »

A son nom, Don s'est immédiatement levé de sa chaise : « Oui. Comment va mon frère ? »

- « Etant donné les circonstances il va très bien. Il a seulement un choc sur la tête mais les radios ne montrent aucun gonflement au cerveau. Nous allons le garder cette nuit en observation ».

Don a soupiré de soulagement en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

« Je peux le voir ? »

« Bien sûr. Je vous accompagne à sa chambre ».

« Merci docteur ».

Lorsqu'il est entré dans la chambre, Don s'est précipité à côté de son frère et l'a pris une nouvelle fois dans ses bras. Il ne se rappelait pas avoir déjà pris son petit frère autant de fois dans une même journée.

« Charlie ! »

« Donnie ! »

Don a été immensément soulagé de constater que Charlie renvoyait l'étreinte et prononcer son surnom. Charlie l'employait seulement lorsqu'il avait peur ou lorsqu'il était inquiet et chercher la réassurance de son frère. Ou lorsqu'il exprimait sa joie à son grand frère.

« Comment tu te sens p'tit frère ? »

« Je vais bien. Et James ? »

« Charlie… » Don n'avait pas besoin de continuer. Son petit frère avait compris en voyant son regard.

« Il m'a sauvé la vie Don. Il m'a dit d'attendre loin de la voiture. Il voulait la vérifier pour voir s'il n'y avait aucun danger. C'est grâce à lui si je suis encore vivant » Plus il parlait, plus la voie de Charlie tremblée.

En entendant le tremblement dans la voix de son petit frère et en voyant ses larmes, Don s'est aussitôt assis sur le lit, a enroulé un bras autour de son épaule et l'a réconforté du mieux qu'il pouvait.

« Shhh Charlie ».

Après un petit moment, Charlie a demandé à son frère, d'une voix que celui-ci n'avait pas entendu depuis que son petit frère avait eu dix ans, s'il le ramenait à la maison.

« Charlie, tu vas rester ici cette nuit en observation ».

« Non ! Donnie, s'il te plaît, je veux rentrer à la maison » A imploré le jeune génie, les yeux humides.

Don a regardé le médecin, ne sachant pas quoi répondre. Il voulait aussi ramener Charlie à la maison mais il était inquiet pour sa santé.

« Si quelqu'un reste avec vous cette nuit et vous réveille toutes les deux heures, je n'y vois pas d'inconvénients. Mais au moindre problème, il faut revenir immédiatement ici » En voyant le sourire des deux frères, le médecin a continué : « Je vais vous prescrire des calmants et remplir vos papiers de décharge ». Les frères Eppes ont remercié le médecin avant que celui-ci ne sorte de la chambre.

Don a aidé son frère à s'habiller. Ils ont signés les papiers et se sont dirigés en direction du camion de Don. En aidant Charlie à s'installer dans le siège passager avant, Don a remarqué un papier plié en deux coincé entre la vitre et l'essuie-glace. Enfilant les gants en latex qu'il a pris dans sa boîte à gants, Don a pris avec précaution le papier et l'a lu : _J'espère que vous avez apprécié ma petite plaisanterie agents Eppes. Ce n'est que le début. Maintenant vous savez que mes menaces très sérieuses. _En lisant ces mots, Don bouillait à l'intérieur. _Un de mes agents est mort et mon frère a failli se faire tuer et c'est une plaisanterie ! Attends un peu que je t'attrape et je vais te montrer moi ce qu'est une plaisanterie._ Il a placé le papier dans un sac plastique et est monté dans la voiture.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » A demandé son frère.

« Ce n'est rien. Juste de la publicité ».

« Tu prends toujours la publicité avec des gants et tu la mets toujours sous sac plastique ? ».

« Charlie…Ne t'occupes pas de ça pour le moment d'accord. Pour le moment, pense juste à aller mieux ».

Charlie voulait en savoir plus mais sa tête palpitait tellement et il se sentait si fatiguer qu'il n'a pas eu la force de s'enquérir plus.

* * *

Après s'être garé dans l'allée de la maison, Don a réveillé doucement son petit frère.

« Charlie, réveilles-toi. On est arrivé. Charlie ».

Charlie s'est réveillé progressivement et a gémi de mécontentement.

« Charlie, aller réveilles-toi ».

Finalement réveiller, Don a aidé son petit frère à faire son chemin jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Volontairement, Don ne s'est pas précipité pour le faire. Il se préparait mentalement à faire face à son père. Celui-ci était en train d'étudier des plans dans la salle à manger. Lorsqu'il a entendu la porte s'ouvrir, il a levé la tête et a été horrifié par l'apparence de son plus jeune fils.

« Charlie ! Mon dieu, qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé » A-t-il demandé en allant au devant de ses garçons.

Don a répondu à la place de son petit frère en évitant le regard de son père :

« Papa, je vais tout expliquer. Mais pour l'instant, on doit mettre Charlie au lit ».

Alan a regardé Don avec un regard de désapprobation mais a pensé qu'il avait raison. Il aurait tout le temps de lui demander des explications après s'être occupé de Charlie.

Alan et Don ont aidé Charlie à monter les escaliers, à se déshabiller et à se coucher. Après lui avoir donné les calmants, ils sont sortis de la chambre. A peine avait-il refermé la porte que Don a rencontré le regard furieux de son père.

« Don, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » Bien qu'il soit un agent expérimenté et qu'il ait fait face à de dangereux criminels, Don a eu soudainement l'impression d'être un tout petit garçon en entendant la voix grondante de son père.

« Papa, allons en bas. On va réveiller Charlie ». Don voulait surtout retarder au maximum la dispute imminente qu'il sentait venir.

Alan a suivi son fils au salon, sa fureur augmentait de minute en minute. N'y tenant plus, il a explosé : « Don ! »

Celui-ci a senti tous les poils de son corps se hérisser et il s'est senti encore plus petit. Deux solutions s'ouvraient à lui : soit il prenait ses jambes à son cou et il s'en allait en courant, soit il faisait face à son père. En brave garçon qu'il a toujours été, Don est resté devant son père. Ou peut être que c'était parce qu'il était trop terrifié pour bouger.

« Papa, la voiture de Charlie a explosé et…».

« Quoi ! Comment ça la voiture de Charlie a explosé ?!».

Don pouvait voir de la fumée sortir des oreilles de son père.

« Papa, écoutes-moi ! »

« Je t'écoutes ! »

_Oh la la ! Pas bon signe. Voilà que papa met ses deux poings sur ses hanches._

« Papa » _Je suis obligé de commencer toutes mes phrases par papa ! Bon sang, j'aimerais mieux être en face d'un suspect en ce moment. _« Papa, cela fait maintenant plusieurs jours que je reçois des menaces de mort… ».

En entendant ces mots, l'expression de son père est passée en un clin d'œil de la colère au souci « Des menaces de mort ? Donnie, pourquoi tu ne nous as rien dit ?» _Peut être que je vais sortir de cette maison vivant finalement. _Mais en repensant à l'état de Charlie, la fureur d'Alan est repartie de plus belle. _Yup ! On dirait bien que non._

« Au début je ne les ai pas prises au sérieux. Dans mon métier, ce genre de chose arrive souvent. Mais les dernières que j'ai reçues viser aussi Charlie. Alors j'ai décidé de les faire expertiser… »

« Tu es en train de me dire que c'est à cause de ces lettres que ton frère a été blessé aujourd'hui ! Et pourquoi tu n'as pas assuré sa protection. Je t'ai toujours dit de protéger ton petit frère ! Tu sais très bien qu'il ne sait pas se défendre tout seul ! Surtout lorsqu'il y a des menaces de cette ampleur. Ton frère est un mathématicien. Pas un agent fédéral ! Il n'appartient pas à ton monde !»

Cette fois-ci c'est Don qui a senti sa colère montait, son père allait trop loin :

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu crois ? J'ai chargé un agent de sa protection et en ce moment cet agent est à la morgue complètement carbonisé ! ».

« Je suis désolé ». Alan s'est radouci un peu mais sa colère était toujours présente. « Mais tu sais que je n'ai jamais aimé ton travail ! Quand tu nous as dit que tu entrais en FBI, je t'avais dis que cela aller nous apporter des ennuis. Et je vois que j'ai eu raison. Tu as fait entrer la violence dans cette maison et encore plus depuis que ta mère est morte ! »

Blesser par les mots de son père, Don a répondu encore plus furieusement :

« Tu aurais préféré que je reparte après la mort de maman ?! Tu aurais préféré que je reprenne mon ancienne vie, que je fasse comme avant lorsque je ne donnais pratiquement jamais de mes nouvelles ! ».

« Ce que je dis c'est que plus tu restes près de nous, plus on est confronté à toute cette violence ! Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est que Charlie est de plus en plus impliqué ! » Alan ne croyait pas lui-même qu'il venait de prononcer ces mots et il les a regretté aussitôt. Mais le mal était fait.

Don est resté interloquer un petit moment.

« Donnie, je n'ai pas voulu dire… »

« Arrêtes papa ! Tu as raison. J'ai toujours été le nuage noir qui plane au dessus de cette maison et ne dis pas le contraire. Je sais que tu penses la même chose. Et pas seulement depuis que je suis au FBI ! Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, le nuage noir va s'en aller pour toujours et tu retrouveras le soleil ! »

Furieux, Don a posé sur la table les prescriptions du médecin de Charlie et s'est dirigé d'un pas rapide vers la porte.

« Don ! Reviens ici ! Je suis désolé ».

Mais Don n'avait que faire des excuses de son père et a claqué la porte derrière lui.

_A suivre_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 :**

« CHARLIE !!!» Don s'est réveillé en sursaut en hurlant le nom de son frère. Il a regardé autour de lui et a été rassurer de constater qu'il était chez lui, dans son lit. Instinctivement, il a allumé sa lampe de chevet et a regardé l'heure : 02 h 15 du matin. Il s'est assis sur le bord de son lit, essayant de reprendre son souffle. _Quel cauchemar !_ Les images du corps de l'agent Taylor ne cessaient de défiler dans sa tête et les mots de son père ainsi que les cris hystériques de l'épouse de son agent raisonnaient sans cesse dans son cerveau. Il avait l'impression que la bande se rembobinée perpétuellement. Comme si cela ne suffisait pas, Don avait aussi rêvé du corps de Charlie totalement brûlé dans sa voiture.

Don a fait son chemin à la salle de bain et a passé de l'eau sur son visage. Il s'est regardé dans le miroir et n'aimait pas ce qu'il voyait. Son teint était pâle et il avait de grandes cernes sous les yeux. Il a fermé un moment ses yeux en se penchant sur le lavabo et est revenu s'asseoir sur son lit. Il y est resté pendant quelques minutes, ses coudes sur ses genoux et son visage dans ses mains.

Décidant que le sommeil était peine perdue, il a décidé d'aller au bureau. Il aurait au moins la sensation de faire quelque chose d'utile.

Très tôt le matin, Megan a trouvé son patron assis à son bureau, les yeux rivés sur son ordinateur. Elle n'en était pas vraiment étonnée.

« Don ! Ne me dis pas que tu as passé la nuit ici ! » En voyant son regard, elle a ajouté : « Surtout ne me réponds pas. Je ne veux même pas savoir».

Etudiant un peu plus son aspect, elle s'est enquit : « Sérieusement Don, tu as dormi quelques heures au moins ? ».

« Bien sûr ».

Megan s'est contentée de cette réponse bien qu'elle soit persuadée que ce n'était pas la vérité.

« Comment va Charlie ? ».

« Physiquement il va bien. C'est pour son état mental que je m'inquiète. Il a vu James mourir devant lui. C'est le genre de chose dont on met longtemps à se remettre…Si on s'en remet ».

« Et ton père, comment il va ? »

A cette question, Megan a vu Don se tendre.

- «Je pense qu'il va bien. » Don a répondu sèchement, indiquant ainsi que la conversation s'arrêtait là.

Connaissant le caractère de Don, l'agent Reeves a compris qu'il ne fallait pas insister. Elle est allée à la salle de repos et est revenue quelques minutes plus tard.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » A-t-elle demandé en donnant un café à Don.

« Merci. Je suis en train d'éplucher la liste que toi et les gars avait établi hier. »

« Mmh, c'est une très longue liste. Tu dois certainement détenir le record du plus grand nombre d'arrestations ! »

Offrant un petit sourire à Megan, Don a continué :

« J'ai fais des recherches sur eux et la plupart d'entre eux sont soit mort, soit encore en prison. J'ai pu ainsi réduire un peu la liste ».

« Il faudrait aussi rechercher du côté de leurs proches. Il n'est pas rare que ce soit un parent qui se venge. »

« Oui j'y est pensé aussi mais je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de le faire. Il faut aussi rechercher du côté des affaires dans lesquelles Charlie a participé. Après tout, lui aussi est visé par les menaces».

A peine avait-il fini sa phrase que le reste de l'équipe est arrivée. David et Colby ont voulu s'enquérir de la famille de leur patron mais ils se sont ravisés en voyant le regard de Megan indiquant qu'il valait mieux ne pas poser trop de question.

Après avoir échangé les banalités habituelles, l'équipe entière s'est mise au travail. Don finissait de se renseigner sur ce qu'étaient devenus les criminels qu'il avait arrêté tandis que Megan, David et Colby faisaient des recherches sur leurs proches.

En fin de matinée, Don était tellement concentré dans son travail qu'il n'a pas vu son frère arriver.

« Don » A demandé ce dernier, incertain.

Don a levé sa tête. Soulagé de voir son petit frère. Il s'est levé et l'a étreint :

« Charlie ! Je suis heureux de te voir. Tu vas bien ? Tu as bien dormi ? Tu as respecté les prescriptions du médecin ? Tu as… »

« Whoa Don ! Tu peux me laisser respirer.» A répondu Charlie en essayant de sortir des bras de son frère.

« Oui, oui et oui. Rassurer ? ».

« Bien sûr que oui ».

Avant d'aller dans la salle de repos avec son frère, Charlie a adressé ses salutations à l'équipe et les a rassuré sur son bien être.

« Tu veux du café ? Non ne répond pas. C'est idiot ce que je viens de te demander. Dans ton état, le café est la dernière chose dont tu as besoin en ce moment ». Ouvrant tous les placards, Don a recherché ce qu'il pouvait donner à Charlie : « Tu veux du thé, un chocolat ou… »

Le jeune génie a interrompu son frère dans sa recherche :

« Don ! Arrêtes de t'inquiéter tu veux ? Je vais très bien ! Je suis encore un peu choqué par ce qui s'est produit hier mais je vais mieux. Je ne suis pas fait en sucre tu sais ! ».

Don s'est retourné et a regardé son petit frère :

« Excuses-moi Charlie».

« Tu as parlé à la femme de James ? » A demandé Charlie, bien que ce soit plus une constatation.

« Oui. La pauvre femme, elle est toute retournée. A trois mois de l'accouchement, c'est horrible ».

« Elle est enceinte ?! »

« Oui. James et elle attendaient des jumeaux. Je suis restée avec elle jusqu'à ce que ses parents arrivent. Je repasserais la voir dans la soirée et je vais m'arranger avec le service des ressources humaines pour qu'elle ait une aide financière ».

« Je suis vraiment désolé. Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce que c'est de perdre un de ses hommes ».

Don a convenu silencieusement, tout en continuant à préparer son café et le thé de son frère.

« Tu vas bien Don ? Tu as l'air fatigué ? »

« Oui ça va. C'est juste que je n'ai pas bien dormi cette nuit ».

Don a indiqué un siège à son frère et ils se sont assis un moment, buvant leurs boissons en silence.

- « Don »

« Mmh ? »

« Hier…Je t'ai entendu te disputer avec papa. J'ai entendu ce qu'il t'a dit. Je suis vraiment désolé. Je sais que c'était à cause de moi ».

« Charlie, tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Ce n'est pas ta faute si quelqu'un en a après moi ».

« Il s'en veut tu sais ».

Don n'a pas répondu et a continué à boire son café, évitant le regard de son petit frère.

« Don. Il n'en a pas dormi de la nuit. Il a passé la nuit a astiqué la maison ! Et ce matin, il n'a même pas pris de petit déjeuner. Je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça ».

Don n'a toujours pas répondu. Les mots étaient encore trop frais dans sa mémoire.

« Je suis sûr que tu sais qu'il ne pensait pas ce qu'il a dit. Il s'inquiétait pour moi et ses mots ont dépassés ses pensées. Il regrette vraiment. Tu l'aurais vu ce matin, son regard, c'est comme s'il était hanté. J'ai l'impression de voir son fantôme.»

« Charlie. C'est beaucoup plus que ça. Tout ce que je fais n'est jamais assez bien pour lui comparer à… ».

« Comparer à moi. » A fini Charlie en voyant que son grand frère n'allait pas finir sa phrase.

« Ne le prends pas mal Charlie, mais c'est ce que je ressens ».

« Je sais. Je ne t'en veux pas ».

Après quelques hésitations, le jeune génie a continué :

« Tu vas lui parler ? Il s'inquiète vraiment pour toi tu sais. Il m'a questionné sur les menaces que tu as reçu et ça lui fait vraiment peur.»

Don a regardé son frère et a répondu un peu brusquement :

« Ah ouais ? Je n'en suis pas aussi sûr ».

Charlie a lâché un soupir d'exaspération. Voyant l'obstination de son frère, il a préféré parler d'autre chose. _Je réessaierais plus tard._

« Au fait, le papier que tu as trouvé hier sur le pare-brise, qu'est-ce qu'il disait ? »

« Charlie, je t'ai dis de ne pas t'inquiéter avec ça ».

« Ne pas m'inquiéter ! Quelqu'un en a après toi, veux probablement te tuer et je ne devrais pas m'inquiéter ?! »_Et j'ai presque été tué hier_. S'est ajouté silencieusement Charlie. « Et pourquoi tu ne me les passerais pas ? Je suis sûr que je pourrais en tirer quelque chose. Avec Amita, on a mis au point un logiciel de… ».

« Non Charlie. » A coupé rapidement Don. « Je ne te veux pas sur cette affaire ».

« Don ! »

« Non Charlie ! C'est beaucoup trop dangereux ».

« Excuse-moi de te dire ça, cher frère, mais tu n'es pas logique. Regarde ce qui s'est passé hier alors que je n'étais même pas sur l'affaire ! ».

« Je sais mais ça me rassurerais quand même. » En voyant que son frère allait continuer, Don s'est empressé d'ajouter : « S'il te plaît Charlie. Je me suis déjà disputé avec papa. Je ne veux pas me fâcher avec toi aussi. En plus on a une équipe d'experts parfaitement compétente. De toute façon, tu ne trouveras rien de plus qu'eux. Les menaces sont écrites à l'ordinateur, sur du papier ordinaire, encre ordinaire et tout le tatoin !... Charlie, s'il te plaît ? »

Ne voulant pas causer plus de souci à son frère et en voyant l'inquiétude gravée à l'eau forte sur son visage, Charlie a convenu :

« D'accord Don » A-t-il répondu en soupirant. « Mais je veux que tu me tiennes au courant et que tu fasses attention».

« Marché conclu » A répondu Don en regardant sa montre. « Charlie, ce n'est pas que je m'ennuis mais je dois y aller. On a encore pas mal de boulot et toi tu devrais rentrer à la maison te reposer».

Ils se sont tous les deux levés. Avant d'ouvrir la porte, Charlie s'est retourné et a demandé à Don s'il appellerait leur père.

« Charlie, je vais y réfléchir plus tard ». Charlie est resté planter devant la porte. « Je te le promets ».

« Bien. Il est vraiment inquiet, tu peux me croire. ». Donnant le bénéfice du doute à son frère, Charlie a ouvert la porte et ils se sont séparés après s'être tapoté sur l'épaule.

En voyant son patron revenir à son bureau, Colby l'a interpelé :

« Don ! Je viens de recevoir le rapport d'expertise concernant la voiture de ton frère ».

« Excellent » A répondu Don en prenant le dossier dans ses mains et en s'asseyant à son bureau. « Qu'est-ce qu'il dit ?»

« La bombe n'a pas été programmé. Elle a été déclenché à distance ».

« Donc quelqu'un les observé et a attendu qu'ils s'approchent de la voiture pour l'activer » A dit Don de manière songeuse. « Mais ce quelqu'un a certainement vu mon frère se tenir en retrait par rapport à James et donc… »

« Et donc cela veut dire que le but n'était probablement pas de tuer Charlie mais de lui faire peur. De te faire peur. » A fini David, qui s'était approché du bureau de Don avec Megan.

« Il voulait que tu te rendes compte que les menaces sont très sérieuses. Et James en a payé le prix.» A ajouté Megan.

« Et ça explique le contenu de la menace que j'ai trouvé sur mon pare-brise. Cette fameuse « plaisanterie ». Tu parles ! Quand je vais le tenir celui-là… ».

« Et que dit le rapport sur la fabrication elle-même ? » A demandé Don, tout en continuant à feuilleter le dossier.

« Aucune surprise. C'est une bombe de fabrication artisanale. Ce mec a utilisé des matériaux que l'on trouve dans n'importe quel magasin de bricolage ».

« Evidemment » A répondu Don, amer. « Bien, on va continuer nos recherches et on va quand même vérifier les magasins de bricolage de Los Angeles et ceux se trouvant dans un rayon de 10 km de LA. Je sais que c'est comme chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin mais c'est toujours ça ».

L'équipe a convenu et s'est remise au travail.

Se retournant vers son ordinateur, le téléphone portable de Don a sonné. Celui-ci l'a saisi et a regardé l'identification de l'appelant. Constatant qu'il s'agissait de son père, il se demandait s'il devait répondre ou non. Avant même qu'il ait pris sa décision, la sonnerie s'est arrêtée. Poussant un soupir, Don a remis le téléphone à sa ceinture et a repris son travail.

En fin de journée, Don, en voyant la fatigue sur les visages des membres de son équipe, leur a annoncé qu'ils avaient assez travaillés pour aujourd'hui et qu'ils pouvaient rentrer chez eux. Ils avaient réduit la liste des suspects mais celle-ci rester encore importante et comme prévu la recherche sur les magasins de bricolage n'avait rien donné.

Sentant un sentiment de déprime s'infiltré dans lui, Don s'est dirigé en direction de son appartement. Lorsqu'il s'est garé, Don était profondément perdu dans ses pensées qu'il n'a pas remarqué un fourgon de couleur noir s'approcher lentement. L'inquiétude et la fatigue prenait le dessus sur Don. Il a encore été plus distrait par la sonnerie de son téléphone portable. _Je paris que c'est encore papa. Gagné !_ Après avoir hésité quelques secondes, Don s'apprêtait à répondre. Mais il n'a pas eu le temps de le faire puisqu'une main forte l'a saisi par derrière et l'a chloroformé. Pris par surprise, Don a à peine eu le temps de réagir avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience. Deux paires de mains l'ont alors saisi et jeter dans le fourgon.

* * *

Dans la maison des Eppes, Charlie dévisageait son père. Celui-ci n'avait pratiquement pas touché à son assiette. 

« Papa, tu dois manger. Tu n'as rien avalé aujourd'hui ».

« Je n'ai pas faim ». A répondu son père, bourru.

« Papa. Laisse-lui juste le temps. Il va finir par revenir ».

« J'espère que tu as raison. Je ne comprends toujours pas comment j'ai pu lui dire tout ça hier. Les mots ont dépassé mes pensées. C'est comme si quelqu'un avait parlé à ma place. Je m'en veux tellement tu sais ».

« Je sais. Et je suis sûr que Don le sait aussi ».

« Je n'en suis pas si sûr. Je l'ai appelé plusieurs fois aujourd'hui et je lui ai laissé plusieurs messages. Il n'en a répondu à aucun ». Alan commencé à sentir ses larmes montées à la surface. « Tu l'as vu aujourd'hui. Comment il va ? »

« Il avait l'air très fatigué mais je pense qu'il va bien, vu les circonstances».

« Il est menacé de mort et je ne suis même pas capable d'être là pour lui. Au lieu de cela, je lui ai dis des choses horribles. Il doit se sentir terriblement coupable de la mort de son agent. Je voudrais tellement le réconforter. Quel genre de père je suis ? » Alan se posait surtout la question à lui-même et non à Charlie.

« Le meilleur père que quelqu'un puisse avoir papa ».

Alan a remercié son fils du regard mais il souhaitait par-dessus tout entendre Don le dire.

« Est-ce que ton frère a chargé un autre agent de ta protection ? »

« Oui. En fait il en a affecté deux. Ils assurent aussi ta protection. En ce moment, ils surveillent la maison ».

« Ah bon ? Je ne les ai pas vu ».

« Encore heureux ! Si tu les voyais, ça voudrait dire qu'ils font mal leur travail ».

Après le dîner, Charlie est parti travailler dans le garage. De son côté, Alan a encore essayé d'atteindre Don, sans succès. Soupirant de tristesse, il est parti se coucher en se promettant d'aller voir Don demain au bureau. Il l'attacherait à sa chaise s'il le fallait, mais il lui parlerait.

Dans le garage, Charlie travaillait à sa dernière théorie sans savoir qu'il allait subir le même sort que son frère. Deux hommes sont entrés, aussi silencieusement qu'un chat, et l'ont saisis par derrière. Comme Don, ils l'ont chloroformé et traîné dans le fourgon.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 :**

Alan s'est réveillé très tôt le lendemain matin, voulant voir Don avant d'aller à sa réunion avec Stan. Après avoir déjeuné et s'être préparer, Il est allé prévenir Charlie qu'il partait plus tôt que d'habitude. Il est entré dans la chambre de son fils et a été à moitié étonné de la trouver vide, le lit non défait. _Mmh. Il a encore dû s'endormir dans le garage. Charlie, heureusement que ta tête est accrochée sinon tu l'oublierais souvent._ Mais son jeune fils n'était pas non plus dans le garage. _Il est sûrement parti au travail très tôt. Ce ne serait pas la première fois. Il est toujours tendu à l'approche des partiels. Toujours à avoir peur de ne pas avoir assez bien préparé ses sujets. _

Sur la route le menant au siège du FBI, il se demandait comment aborder son fils. _Don, je suis désolé. Non pas ça, la dernière fois que j'ai prononcé cette phrase il a claqué la porte. Don, écoutes-moi. Non, trop autoritaire. Il n'a pas besoin de ça pour le moment. Don, je dois te parler. Ridicule. Evidemment que je veux lui parler puisque je viens le voir dans son bureau. _Alan sentait son nœud dans l'estomac se resserrer de plus en plus à l'approche du bâtiment fédéral. _J'ai l'impression d'être un étudiant qui va passer un oral ! _Il s'est garé et s'est dirigé à l'intérieur du bâtiment ne sachant toujours pas quoi dire à son fils. Dans l'ascenseur, Alan éprouvait des sentiments contradictoires : d'un côté il avait hâte de voir son aîné d'un autre côté il n'était pas pressé de peur de voir Don le rejeter. _La plus grande peur qu'un parent ne puisse jamais éprouver. _Arriver à l'étage de Don, les émotions d'Alan étaient de plus en plus embrouillées : amour, honte, culpabilité, peur, angoisse, fierté.

Malgré l'heure très matinale, l'équipe de son fils était déjà au travail. Alan a recherché des yeux son garçon et a été déçu de ne pas le voir.

« Alan ! » S'est exclamé David en se levant de son bureau pour aller lui serrer la main. « C'est un plaisir de vous voir ! »

En entendant l'éclat de David, Megan et Colby ont levés leur tête et sont aussi allés à la rencontre du père de leur chef d'équipe.

« Bonjour, Don n'est pas là ? Je voudrais lui parler. »

« Il n'est pas encore arrivé mais il ne devrait pas tarder. » L'a informé Colby.

« Habituellement, il est là avant tout le monde mais il semblait fatigué hier. Il a peut être décidé de venir un peu plus tard.» A suggéré Megan en rencontrant le regard étonné d'Alan. Mais elle n'y croyait pas elle-même. Ce n'était pas le genre de son patron d'être en retard et si c'était le cas il les aurait prévenus.

« Vous pouvez l'attendre ici si vous voulez. J'allais faire du café, vous en voulez ? » A proposé David.

« Non, merci David. C'est très gentil à vous mais j'ai réunion dans moins d'une heure. Je repasserais plus tard ».

Avant de partir, Alan a eu un petit pincement au cœur en regardant le bureau vide de Don. Son instinct parental lui indiquait que quelque chose de grave était arrivé.

Son sentiment de malaise ne l'a pas quitté pendant toute la réunion. Il était de plus en plus certain que quelque chose n'allait pas, mise à part sa culpabilité d'avoir blesser Don. N'y tenant plus, il s'est excusé et a laissé son associé s'occupait des clients sans lui. Cela faisait plusieurs mois que lui et Stan travaillaient sur un important projet de construction d'un centre commercial. Alan en était très fier. C'était l'un des plus grands projets sur lequel il ait jamais travaillé. Mais aujourd'hui, tout cela semblait sans importance.

En sortant de la salle de réunion, il a vérifié ses messages et a constaté qu'il y avait plusieurs appels manqués : un de Megan lui demandant s'il avait réussi à joindre Don et plusieurs de Larry et d'Amita qui s'inquiétaient de ne pas avoir vu Charlie ce matin. Refoulant son sentiment de panique, Alan, le souffle court, a essayé successivement de joindre au téléphone ses fils et n'a pas vraiment été surpris de tomber sur leur messagerie. Pendant un court instant, il a eu l'impression de s'enterrer dans le sol pendant que tout autour de lui prenait une dimension gigantesque. _Mes enfants !_

Au bureau du FBI, Megan a raccroché son téléphone brutalement. Elle avait essayé, sans succès, de joindre Don toute la matinée. Comme Alan, elle était certaine qu'un malheur se préparer. Ça ne ressemblait pas à Don de ne pas donner de ses nouvelles. Pour couronner le tout, les agents chargés de protéger sa famille étaient aussi injoignables. Et les menaces de mort que Don avait réussi n'étaient pas faites pour l'apaiser.

« Megan ! »

Levant ses yeux du téléphone, l'agent Reeves a vu Alan s'approchait à grand pas, paraissant avoir vieilli de dix ans en l'espace de quelques heures.

« Megan, j'ai reçu votre message. J'ai essayé de joindre Don mais je tombe tout le temps sur sa messagerie. D'accord il ne me répond pas depuis notre dispute mais mon instinct me dit qu'il lui est arrivé quelque chose. Et Charlie aussi semble avoir disparu. Amita et Larry ne l'ont pas vu de la matinée ! Il est arrivé quelque chose à mes enfants ! ».

Megan s'est empressée de faire asseoir Alan, hors de souffle, persuadée qu'il allait faire une crise cardiaque dans la minute qui suit.

« Calmez-vous Alan. Respirer. Voilà c'est bien ».

« Megan, je vous assure que je n'exagère pas. Je suis certain qu'il est arrivé quelque chose ! »

« Je vous crois Alan. Nous sommes aussi inquiets. J'ai envoyé Colby et David chez Don. J'attends leur appel. Vous dites que Charlie aussi semble avoir disparu ? »

Au signe d'assentiment d'Alan, Megan s'est assise en face de lui, certaine que cette fois-ci c'est elle qui allait faire une crise cardiaque. Tout au long de sa carrière, elle a souvent été confrontée à ce genre de situation. Pour autant, elle n'était pas préparer à faire face à la disparition de ses amis. Don était plus que son chef d'équipe. Il devait devenu son meilleur ami. Son numéro était d'ailleurs le premier enregistré sur son téléphone portable et son propre numéro était également en numéro sur le portable de Don. Quant à Charlie…Eh bien elle avait fini par le considérer comme le petit frère qu'elle n'avait jamais eu. Megan était certaine que David et Colby ressentait la même chose.

Alan et Megan sont sortis de leur transe par l'arrivée du reste de l'équipe :

« Megan, Alan » A commencé David. « Don n'est pas chez lui mais son SUV est garé dans son parking. Nous avons interrogés les voisins mais personne n'a rien vu ni rien entendu. Nous avons aussi pénétré dans son appartement. Tout semble en ordre. Il n'y a aucune trace d'effraction ou de lutte ».

« Il y a des caméras de surveillance sur le parking mais il nous faut un mandat pour pouvoir emporter les enregistrements » A fini Colby.

« Charlie aussi a disparu.» Les a informé Megan.

« Quoi ! » Se sont exclamés de concert David et Colby. « Mais un agent devait assurer sa protection ! »

« Lui aussi, disparu ! De même que celui charger de la protection d'Alan. »

Stupéfait par cette nouvelle, David a senti ses jambes bouclées sous lui et s'est lentement assis dans sa chaise. Colby s'est adossé sur la paroi de l'enclos, sans voix.

-« Mes garçons, mes pauvres garçons, qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé ?! ». Les trois agents ont tournés leur regard sur Alan, assis au bureau de son fils, l'air éperdu et semblant isolé dans sa peine. En le regardant, Megan, David et Colby ont tout de suite su qu'il ne se remettrait jamais s'il arrivait quelque chose à ses fils.

* * *

Don est revenu progressivement et douloureusement à la conscience. Son esprit était embrumé et tous ses sens étaient en désordre. Comme si cela ne suffisait pas, une migraine commençait à faire son apparition. Il a ouvert ses yeux et a constaté que sa vision était trouble. Il a secoué sa tête dans les deux sens espérant ainsi améliorer sa vue mais il l'a regretté aussitôt. Sa migraine, qui était jusqu'à présent relativement supportable, s'est transformée en une sorte de concert de rock martelant contre les parois de son cerveau. Don avait l'impression d'avoir des électro chocs dans sa tête. La douleur était si intense que sa vision commençait à se noircir. _Ce n'est pas le moment de t'évanouir Eppes. Reprend toi. Tu es un agent fédéral alors agit comme tel. _Parvenu à faire reculer l'obscurité, il s'est enfin rendu compte qu'il n'était pas attaché. Pendant un très bref moment, Don a commencé à se sentir joyeux mais sa joie était de courte durée puisque ses gestes étaient tout de même limités : non seulement il ne pouvait pas faire un simple geste sans que le concert de Rock reparte de plus belle mais surtout parce qu'il s'est rendu compte que quelque chose pesait sur son épaule droite et l'empêchait de se lever. Il a regardé la source du problème et un frisson a parcouru son dos. _Charlie !_

Son petit frère était encore sans connaissance à côté de lui, sa tête reposant sur son épaule. Ignorant les palpitations dans sa tête, Don a doucement secoué son frère.

« Charlie, réveilles-toi. Charlie…Charlie ».

Un petit gémissement s'est échappé des lèvres du jeune génie incitant Don a redoublé d'effort :

« Charlie ! Si tu ne te réveilles pas tout de suite je coupe tes bouclettes !»

A ces mots, Charlie a ouvert doucement ses yeux et a marmonné en douleur :

- « Mal…ma tête »

- « Je sais, c'est l'effet du chloroforme. Ça va passer » A répondu son grand frère, en examinant tout signe de blessure sur son frère et a été rassuré lorsqu'il n'en a pas trouvé.

- « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé Charlie ? »

Celui-ci a réfléchi un peu avant de répondre avec un froncement de sourcils :

« J'étais dans le garage à travailler sur ma nouvelle théorie et…et j'ai senti quelqu'un m'attrapé par derrière et…je ne me souviens plus ».

« Je suis vraiment désolé p'tit frère. Tout est de ma faute ».

En entendant le désespoir dans la voix de son frère, Charlie a redoublé d'effort pour se réveiller complètement.

« Ce n'est pas ta faute. Et toi, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Tu vas bien ? ».

« Oui, je vais bien. Un groupe de rock joue dans ma tête mais je vais bien. Je rentrais chez moi et j'ai reçu un appel de papa. Je m'apprêtais à répondre mais, comme toi, j'ai senti quelqu'un m'attraper par derrière et je me suis réveillé ici ».

« Et papa ! Il va bien ? Il est ici aussi ?! »

« Je ne sais pas Charlie. En tout cas, il n'est pas avec nous dans cette pièce. » A répondu Don en parcourant des yeux la pièce dans laquelle ils étaient enfermés.

Celle-ci, très sombre, faisait à peu près dix mètres sur quinze, fermée par une grosse porte en fer. Don s'en est approché et a essayé de l'ouvrir, plus par réflexe que par bon sens. _Fermée, évidemment. _Il s'est ensuite tournée vers l'unique fenêtre et a constaté qu'il y avait des barreaux. Le carreau avait été peinturé de sorte que Don et Charlie ne puisse pas voir l'extérieur. _Et personne ne peut nous voir de l'extérieur non plus. _Ils pouvaient seulement percevoir la lumière du jour ou la noirceur de la nuit. Sur le sol, reposés de vieux gilets de sauvetage, totalement hors d'usage. Don a aperçu sur le mur de petits crochets en fer. _On doit être dans un vieux hangar à bateaux et ses crochets ont dû servir à accrocher des hameçons pour la pêche_. _Ça explique le bruit de l'eau. _A part cela, la pièce était totalement vide. Plus il la détaillait, plus il avait une impression de déjà vu. _Bah, tous les hangars à bateaux se ressemblent. _

En passant une main sur son visage, Don s'est retourné et a regardé son petit frère, toujours assis contre le mur. Remarquant ses tremblements, il a retiré sa veste de costume et s'est approché de Charlie.

« Tu as froid ? »

N'attendant pas de réponse, Don a aidé son frère à enfiler la veste puis il s'est assis à côté de lui en le prenant dans ses bras, essayant de lui procurer le plus de chaleur possible.

« C'est mieux ? » A-t-il demandé tout en frottant le bras du jeune génie.

« Oui. Merci. » D'une voix tremblante, Charlie a demandé à son grand frère ce qui allait se passer.

« Je ne sais pas Charlie. Mais, tu peux me croire, je ne laisserais personne te faire du mal ».

Charlie a ressenti un peu de réconfort en entendant ces mots. Depuis qu'il était petit, Don l'avait toujours protégé envers et contre tout. Il n'avait pas toujours réussi mais il avait toujours fait son possible pour le faire. Son grand frère ne l'avait jamais abandonné. Même pendant toutes ces années où ils avaient peu de contact, Charlie avait toujours su qu'il pouvait compter sur son frère. Un simple coup de téléphone, et Don sautait dans le premier avion pour être aux côtés de son petit frère_. Il n'y a aucune raison pour que ce soit différent maintenant. _S'est rassuré le jeune génie.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » A demandé Charlie en entendant un bruit sourd.

« J'ai l'impression que c'est le moteur d'une voiture. » A répondu Don, tous ses sens soudainement en alerte et resserrant sa prise sur Charlie.

Le moteur s'est arrêté et à peine quelques minutes plus tard, ils ont entendus du bruit derrière la porte. Par réflexe, Don et Charlie se sont levés, Don se mettant instinctivement devant son petit frère comme un rempart de protection. Il s'apprêtait à lui dire de ne pas bouger lorsque la grosse porte en fer s'est ouverte avec un grincement strident qui réveillerait les morts. En l'entendant, Charlie a tremblé encore plus et s'est caché un peu plus derrière son frère. Quatre gros bras sont entrés. Les deux premiers se sont placés à gauche de l'entrée tandis que les deux autres se sont postés à droite. Puis deux autres hommes sont entrés dont l'un se tenait en retrait, dans la pénombre. Le premier de ces deux hommes a regardé de façon tranchante les frères Eppes et a commencé à parler :

« Bien, vous êtes enfin réveillez ! On vous a jamais dit que vous étiez de gros dormeurs ? » Le visage de cet homme paraissait familier à Don bien qu'il soit sûr ne l'avoir jamais rencontré. _Cette tonalité, cette voix. Je l'ai déjà entendu quelque part. _L'homme a continué, s'amusant de la terreur qu'il voyait dans les yeux de Charlie et de l'incertitude qu'il voyait dans ceux de Don : « Agent spécial Donald Eppes ! Enfin nous finissons par nous rencontrer. J'attendais ce moment avec impatience. Vous ne me reconnaissez pas ? »

Don a fait non de la tête.

« Je m'en doutais. Mais vous allez sûrement reconnaitre mon associé ». L'homme s'est écarté et l'homme qui se tenait dans la pénombre s'est avancé. En voyant plus distinctement son visage, Don a eu un choc :

« Mcbright ! » S'est-il exclamé tout en essayant de ne pas trop montrer son angoisse dans sa voix. Don a alors compris qui était l'autre homme.

« Vous êtes… »

« Parfaitement agent Eppes, je suis le petit frère de Jerry Carter, Donovan Carter ! »

A cet instant précis, Don s'est demandé s'il serait vraiment en mesure de protéger son petit frère.

_A suivre_


	5. Chapter 5

_« Parfaitement agent Eppes, je suis le petit frère de Jerry Carter, Donovan Carter ! »_

_A cet instant précis, Don s'est demandé s'il serait vraiment en mesure de protéger son petit frère. _

**Chapitre 5 (VIOLENCE) :**

Don se rappelait bien de Jerry Carter. Jerry était une véritable brute qui tuait quiconque se mettait en travers de sa route. Connor Mcbright était son complice et ce n'était pas non plus un enfant de cœur. Ses années passées en prison n'étaient pas faites pour rassurer Don. Il n'y avait rien de plus dangereux que la rancune d'une personne qui a passé plusieurs années de sa vie en prison. _Si Donovan est comme son frère, on ne sortira jamais de là vivant._

Donovan s'est approché de Don et lui a asséné un coup de poing dans son estomac. Don, le souffle coupé, s'est plié en deux, les mains sur son estomac. Il serait tombé sur ses genoux si Charlie ne l'avait pas attrapé à temps.

« Donnie ! Don réponds-moi ! »

« Je vais bien Charlie, t'inquiètes pas » A répondu Don après avoir repris le contrôle de sa respiration.

« Ca c'est pour ne pas avoir pris mes menaces au sérieux dès le départ ! » Donovan se satisfaisait de la réaction des frères Eppes. _Parfait. Je vais bien m'amuser. Et beaucoup plus que je ne le pensais. _

Mcbright s'est avancé à son tour et a aussi frappé Don dans son estomac.

« Et ça, c'est mon hors-d'œuvre ».

Cette fois-ci, Don a réagit en se jetant sur son agresseur, prenant celui-ci par surprise. Emporté par son adrénaline, il a essayé de le frapper au visage mais deux des gros bras l'ont arrêté et retenus fortement. Instinctivement, Don a essayé de se libérer mais la bataille était perdue d'avance. Furieux, Mcbright a asséné deux nouveaux coups de poing dans son abdomen. Une nouvelle fois, Don a dû lutter pour récupérer son souffle et une nouvelle fois Charlie a hurlé le nom de son frère. Il a essayé de l'aider mais les deux autres gros molosses l'ont saisi.

« Inutile de vous défendre ! » A hurlé Carter. « Vous n'avez aucune chance ! ».

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? » A demandé Don, en essayant encore de se libérer. « Laisser partir mon frère. Il n'a rien à voir avec ça ! »

« Vous avez raison agent Eppes. Il n'a rien à voir avec ça. Son seul tort est d'être votre frère. D'ailleurs, c'est en sa qualité de petit frère qu'il est ici ».

A ces paroles, Don a gelé. Son plus grand cauchemar allait devenir réalité. Il a toujours eu peur que son frère soit blessé à cause de lui, ou pire encore. Mais il avait toujours pensé que ce serait en raison de son travail comme consultant et non parce qu'il était son frère.

Lisant dans les pensées de Don, Carter a continué :

« Mais rassurez-vous, ma priorité n'est pas de le blesser. Physiquement j'entends. Du moins, pour le moment. Cela dépendra de vous agent Eppes. Je veux qu'il subisse ce que j'ai moi-même éprouvé envers mon grand frère. Et je veux que vous, agent Eppes, subissiez ce que mon frère a subit en prison ».

L'estomac de Don s'est noué en comprenant la menace implicite de leur ravisseur. Jerry Carter figurait sur la liste que son équipe avait établi et il avait fait des recherches sur lui. Il avait découvert que l'aîné des Carter avait été battu à mort par les autres détenus.

Donovan s'est félicité intérieurement des expressions qu'il a vues passé sur le visage des frères Eppes. Il s'est tourné vers Charlie et a continué à parler : « Voyez-vous, mon ami, mon grand frère a beaucoup souffert en prison. Je ne vous apprends rien en vous disant que c'est la loi du plus fort qui règne dans les prisons. Mon frère disait toujours qu'il fallait constamment se battre, toujours surveiller ses arrières. Les gardes fermaient les yeux sur ce qui se passaient. Ils disaient que les prisonniers n'avaient que ce qu'ils mérités. Et il a fallu qu'à cause de votre frère et son associé Billy Cooper, Jerry soit envoyé tout droit dans une des prisons les plus dures du pays, la prison d'Arcadia en Californie alors qu'il avait réussi à s'évader avec Connor du pénitencier de Redding ! ». Carter s'est dirigé vers Don et l'a frappé au visage, lui fracturant la lèvre inférieure. Charlie a été horrifié de voir des gouttes de sang coulées le long du menton de son frère.

Reprenant son calme, Donovan a poursuivi ses explications : « Mais mon frère était fort… »

« Pas assez apparemment ! » A coupé Don. Les gorilles ont resserraient leur prise sur les bras de Don et celui-ci a laissé échapper involontairement un petit gémissement de douleur.

« Comme je le disais, mon frère était fort. Les blessures physiques n'étaient pas ce qu'il craignait le plus. Ce qu'il craignait surtout était de ne plus pouvoir être en mesure de me protéger. J'… ».

« Parce qu'il vous protégeait lorsqu'il parcourait le pays en braquant des banques et en tuant tout le monde sur son passage ?! » A hurlé Don.

« Parfaitement ! L'argent qu'il volait lui a permis de subvenir à mes besoins ! A cette époque, j'étais encore un adolescent. C'est grâce à Jerry que j'ai pu faire des études ! ».

Don n'a pas pu s'empêcher de laisser échapper un petit rire moqueur qui lui a valu un nouveau poinçon sur sa joue.

« Je vous conseille de ne plus m'interrompre ! Sinon il se pourrait bien que votre frère soit blessé plus tôt que prévu !»

Passant la sûreté de son frère avant tout, Don a pris sur lui pour laisser Carter continuait à parler sans l'interrompre. Satisfait, celui-ci a continué en faisant les cent pas devant les frères :

- « J'ai toujours été la plus grande faiblesse de mon frère. Il a passé sa vie à me protéger. Il ne voulait jamais que quelque chose de mal ne m'arrive et il ne voulait jamais que je m'inquiète pour lui. J'admirais Jerry. Il était mon héros et je le croyais indestructible. Mais je me suis rendu compte que j'avais tort. Que tout cela n'était qu'illusion. Quand j'allais le voir au parloir, je ne reconnaissais plus mon frère. Au fil des mois, il s'affaiblissait physiquement et mentalement. A chaque fois que je lui rendais visite, son visage était couvert d'hématomes. Je n'ose même pas imaginé dans quel état était le reste de son corps. Mais ce n'est pas ce qui le faisait souffrir le plus, comme je viens de vous le dire. Sa plus grande souffrance était de ne plus pouvoir être là pour moi et il était extrêmement peiné de voir dans mes yeux mon inquiétude pour lui. Ça l'a vraiment rongé de l'intérieur. C'est moi qui l'ait le plus blessé ». Donovan s'est arrêté de marcher et a regardé Charlie : « Je ne me le pardonnerais jamais». Après un petit moment de silence, Carter s'est remis à faire les cent pas : « Jerry avait compris qu'il n'était plus mon héros. Je n'étais plus le petit frère qui cherchait l'approbation de son grand frère. Je pense que c'est ce qui l'a tué. Jerry est mort en pensant qu'il avait échoué envers moi. Une seule fois dans ma vie j'ai vu mon frère pleurer. Et il a fallu que ce soit en prison ! » A hurlé Donovan en se retournant vers Don. « Un jour, il m'a regardé en pleurant. Jamais je n'oublierais son regard lorsqu'il m'a dit qu'il ne pouvait pas tenir sa promesse de toujours me protéger. Il est mort en sachant qu'il n'y aurait plus personne pour prendre soin de moi puisque Connor était aussi en prison !»

Carter s'est une nouvelle fois arrêté de marcher et à regarder successivement Don et Charlie :

« Cela fait un moment que je vous observe tous les deux, que j'épie vos faits et gestes. Ma première intention était de m'en prendre seulement à vous, agent Eppes. Mais je me suis rendu compte que ce ne serait pas suffisant. Vous êtes comme mon frère. La souffrance physique ne vous fait pas peur. J'ai vite compris que votre petit frère était votre plus grande faiblesse. J'en ai eu la certitude lorsque que je vous ai vu l'autre jour sur le parking de l'université de votre frère. La panique était gravée sur votre visage. Vous et votre frère avait la même relation que celle que j'ai eu avec Jerry. Vous êtes le protecteur et Charles est votre petit protégé. J'ai aussi remarqué que votre petit frère vous idolâtre. Ça se voit dans son comportement. Il est toujours à l'affût de votre approbation. Vous êtes son héros. Vous comprenez donc que la vengeance la plus parfaite qui soit serait de vous faire subir à tous les deux ce que mon frère et moi avons vécu ». Donovan a laissé ses mots en suspend pendant quelques minutes, appréciant la terreur de Charlie et l'inquiétude de Don, bien que celui-ci fasse de son mieux pour ne pas la montrer. Il s'est approché de Charlie et l'a forcé à le regarder dans les yeux :

« Que ressentira votre frère lorsqu'il comprendra qu'il ne sera plus capable de vous protéger, professeur ? Que pensera-t-il lorsqu'il verra votre inquiétude pour lui ? Je suis certain qu'il éprouvera la même chose que mon frère. Il sera rongé de l'intérieur. »

N'attendant pas de réponse, le ravisseur s'est adressé à Don :

- « Et vous, agent Eppes, que ressentira votre frère lorsqu'il vous verra affaibli ? Tellement affaibli qu'il comprendra que son héros indestructible n'était qu'une illusion. Que pensera-t-il lorsqu'il verra que son héros ne sera plus capable de le protéger et que pensera-t-il lorsqu'il sera tout seul pour se défendre, ne pouvant plus compter sur son grand frère ?»

« Je n'ai pas besoin de me poser ces questions. Jamais je ne le laisserai !» A craché Don.

« N'en soyez pas si sûr agent Eppes. Vous ne savez pas ce que je vous ai réservé ». Donovan s'apprêtait à sortir de la pièce lorsqu'il s'est rappelé avoir oublié de dire une dernière petite chose : « Au fait, agent Eppes, ne vous en faites pas pour votre ami Billy Cooper. Son tour viendra. Chaque chose en son temps».

Carter est sorti de la pièce après avoir lancé un dernier regard de défi aux frères Eppes.

Mcbright s'est alors approché de Don : « Je suis ici pour venger Jerry et Donovan. Je les ai toujours considérés comme ma famille. Vous les avez fait souffrir tous les deux et vous allez payer. Mais j'ai aussi ma petite vengeance personnelle, Eppes. Pendant toutes ces années où j'étais en taule je n'ai cessé de penser au jour où je pourrais enfin la mettre à exécution. Ce jour est arrivé et je compte bien en profiter. Faites-moi confiance ». Avant de partir, Mcbright a asséné un dernier coup de poing dans les côtes de Don.

Les quatre gorilles ont lâchés Don et Charlie en les faisant tomber à terre et sont aussi sortis de la pièce laissant derrière eux un Charlie terrorisé et un Don furieux, le souffle court.

* * *

Au bureau du FBI, la tension était à son maximum. L'agacement et la fatigue commençaient à se faire ressentir.

« Ca fait presque vingt heures qu'ils ont disparu et on a toujours rien ! » S'est exclamé Colby en jetant sur son bureau le dossier qu'il tenait à la main.

« Ouais, ces gars sont de vrais pros. Ils n'ont fait aucune erreur !» A répondu David, amer. « Où en est-on avec les enregistrements ? » A-t-il demandé à Megan.

« Le juge nous a délivré un mandat il y a à peine une heure. J'ai envoyé Andrews les chercher ».

« Eh ben, il ne s'est pas pressé pour nous le délivrer ».

Les trois agents ont continués leur travail au milieu du cahot qui régnait dans tout le bureau jusqu'à ce que David reçoive un appel du lieutenant Gary Walker :

« Eh Gary ! Que me vaut votre appel ? »

«David, cette après-midi, dans le port de Los Angeles, des plongeurs des services de secours s'entraînaient à leurs nouvelles techniques de sauvetage ».

« Eh ? » A demandé David en entendant l'hésitation de Gary.

« Eh ils ont découvert une voiture. »

«Gary ! Vous voulez bien me dire pourquoi vous m'appelez ! On n'a pas de temps à perdre ici. Don et Charlie ont disparu ! ».

« Je sais et c'est pour ça que je vous appelle. Il y avait deux corps dans la voiture. Ce sont deux agents fédéraux ».

« Quoi ! Vous en êtes sûr ? »

Alertés par l'éclat de David, Megan et Colby se sont approchés de son bureau et l'agent Sinclair a mis le haut parleur.

« Les deux corps que l'on a retrouvé dans la voiture sont des agents fédéraux. D'après leurs insignes, il s'agirait de l'agent Turner et de l'agent McCalister.

« Ce sont les agents qui étaient chargés de la protection de Don et de Charlie ! Comment sont-ils morts ? »

« Ils ont reçu chacun une balle dans la tête ».

« Et vous nous prévenez seulement maintenant ! ».

« Agent Sinclair, sortir une voiture de l'eau ne se fait pas en cinq minute ! ».

« Oui. Excusez-moi. On est tous tendus ici ».

« Ce n'est rien. Je vous comprends. Tout comme vous je veux retrouver les frères Eppes. Il faudrait que l'un de vos agents vienne confirmer l'identité des corps. »

« Bien sûr. On vous envoie un agent»

David a remercié le lieutenant Walker et a raccroché en regardant Megan et David. Tous les trois avaient la même pensée : les ravisseurs de Don et de Charlie ont tués trois agents fédéraux de sang froid en moins de deux jours. Ils n'hésiteront sûrement pas à tuer leurs amis.

- « Agent Reeves, voici les enregistrements que vous avez demandés ».

Megan s'est retournée et s'est empressé de les prendre.

« Merci Andrew »

L'équipe s'est précipitée dans la salle de conférence pour visionner la cassette. Ils se sont vite rendu compte que l'image était de mauvaise qualité. Colby a avancé la bande et l'a arrêté en sursaut lorsque le SUV de Don est apparu sur l'image. Inconsciemment, les trois agents ont retenus leur souffle en voyant l'enlèvement de leur ami. Instinctivement, ils ont tous les trois regardés en direction de la salle de repos où se trouvait Alan. Celui-ci était assis dans un fauteuil en train de siroter un thé. Il semblait vieillir à vitesse grand V d'heure en heure.

« On doit les trouver.» A dit David, sinistre.

Megan et Colby ont convenus par un signe de tête puis les trois agents ont reportés leur attention sur la vidéo, déterminés, plus que jamais, à retrouver Don et Charlie. Ils ont repassé plusieurs fois la bande, essayant de trouver n'importe quel indice. Les ravisseurs étaient de taille moyenne et ils n'avaient aucun signes distinctifs visibles : aucun boitement, aucun tatouage visible et leurs visages étaient cagoulés.

« On dirait qu'ils ont commis leur première erreur ». A constaté Megan. « Colby, tu peux zoomer sur la plaque d'immatriculation du fourgon…Encore un peu plus…Voilà…Mmh. Cette vidéo est vraiment de mauvaise qualité. La plaque est illisible». Megan a soupiré d'anéantissement.

« On pourrait demander à Amita de nous aider ».

Megan et Colby ont regardés David, ne sachant pas à quoi il pensait.

« Oui. Avant que vous deux arriviez dans l'équipe, Don, Terry et moi avons enquêté sur une affaire de faux monnayeurs. Et nous avions utilisé un programme d'optimisation vidéo que Charlie et Amita avaient mis au point grâce à une équation. Comme dans le cas présent, la vidéo était de très mauvaise qualité mais grâce à leur programme nous avons pu distinguer quelles genres d'armes les braqueurs utilisaient. Je suis sûr qu'il pourrait nous aider à lire la plaque. J'appelle Amita ».

David est sorti de la salle de conférence, suivi par Megan et Colby.

« Il refuse de rentrer chez lui ?» A demandé Colby à Megan, en regardant Alan.

« Oui. J'ai essayé de le convaincre plusieurs fois de rentrer et je lui ai promis de le prévenir dès qu'on a du nouveau mais…il tient à être ici. Je pense qu'il a peur de rentrer dans une maison où les souvenirs de Don et de Charlie sont partout. Et de Margaret. Je vais lui parler ».

Lorsque Megan est entrée dans la pièce, Alan s'est immédiatement levé de son fauteuil, le regard rempli d'espoir. Megan a senti son cœur échoué. Elle voudrait tellement pouvoir lui donner de bonnes nouvelles.

« Nous venons de visionner la bande de vidéo surveillance. Malheureusement, elle est de mauvaise qualité. En ce moment, David appelle Amita pour qu'elle vienne nous aider. Apparemment, elle et Charlie ont mis au point un programme permettant d'y voir plus distinctement». Megan a omis volontairement de parler des deux agents retrouvés morts.

Alan s'est rassis lourdement dans le fauteuil, anéanti.

« Vous n'avez aucune nouvelle de mes garçons ? Bonnes ou…mauvaises ». A-t-il demandé, la gorge nouée. Ne sachant pas s'il voulait vraiment avoir une réponse en cas de mauvaises nouvelles

« Non. Aucune » Megan s'est assise dans le fauteuil situé à côté d'Alan et dans un geste de réconfort, a mis une main sur l'avant bras de celui-ci : « Alan, vous devriez rentrer chez vous. Vous devez vous reposer. Je vous promet de vous avertir s'il y a du nouveau ».

« Non. Je reste ici. Je veux être là lorsque vous les trouverez. De toute façon, je ne peux pas dormir en ne sachant pas si mes enfants vont bien. Si je vais chez moi, je vais tourner en rond et je guetterais le moindre coup de téléphone. » Alan a passé une main sur son visage. En voyant ce geste, Megan a eu l'impression de voir Don. Celui-ci avait toujours cette mimique lorsqu'il se concentrait. _Tel père, tel fils._

« Megan, je ne veux pas les perdre. Je les aime tellement… Donnie ne sait même pas que je l'aime ».

« Détrompez-vous Alan. Je suis sûr qu'il le sait. Et je sais qu'il vous aime aussi. Je sais que vous vous êtes disputé tous les deux. Il ne me l'a pas dit mais je l'ai vu dans son comportement. Ce n'est pas parce que l'on se dispute avec une personne de sa famille que forcément on déteste cette personne ».

« Non Megan. J'ai été dur avec lui. Je l'ai accusé d'avoir fait entrer la violence dans notre maison ! ».

« Alan, je suis sûr que vous ne pensiez pas ce que vous avez dit. Et Don aussi le sait. Il sait que lorsque l'on est en colère, on est amené à dire des choses qu'on ne pense pas. Croyez-moi. Don connait très bien la nature humaine. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela qu'il est un excellent agent ».

Alan a considéré ces paroles en silence pendant un petit moment.

«C'est ce que Charlie m'a dit hier soir. Je me suis toujours amusé de voir à quel point mes garçons se connaissent sans même s'en apercevoir. Ils sont tellement différents tous les deux et pourtant ils se ressemblent tellement». La voix d'Alan s'est cassée en prononçant ces derniers mots. « Comment est-ce que Charlie a pu se faire enlever aussi ? Il m'a dit que la maison était surveillé, que deux agents assuraient notre protection ».

Megan a été prise de court par cette question. Devait-elle lui avouer la vérité ou devait-elle le ménager? Elle a été sauvée de ce dilemme par l'arrivée de Colby.

« Megan, Amita vient d'arriver avec Larry. »

L'agent Reeves s'est aussitôt levée, imiter par Alan. En passant devant l'enclos, Alan n'a pas pu s'empêcher de regarder le bureau de son fils. Fermant les yeux un bref moment, il a suivi les agents fédéraux dans la salle de conférence où Amita et Larry installaient le matériel. Il a eu un haut le cœur en voyant que les amis de Larry étaient aussi bouleversés que lui. Amita était très pâle et ses yeux étaient rougis par les larmes. Larry n'était pas en meilleur état. Il semblait être entre la terre et la lune, les cheveux en pagaille.

Rassemblant tout son courage, Amita a commencé à expliquer le programme : « Cet enregistrement a été filmé à partir d'une caméra numérique. Basse définition qui à l'agrandissement donne des images peu claires. Vous allez voir. Le support ne stocke pas assez d'information. Si je zoom sur la plaque, ça ne donne rien, comme vous voyez. Mais Charlie a mis au point un algorithme productif. Il a mis au point une équation permettant à l'ordinateur de combler les vides en extrapolant à partir d'informations données par les pixels qui sont autour ». Pendant qu'elle parlait, le numéro de la plaque d'immatriculation apparaissait de plus en plus nettement sur l'écran.

- « Parfait » S'est exclamé David en sortant un stylo et un petit bloc note de sa poche : « 3AOJ502. Je vais faire une recherche»

En regardant l'enlèvement de son fils, Alan a eu l'impression que quelqu'un lui envoyait des électro chocs dans tout son corps.

« Oh mon dieu ! Donnie ! »

Tout le monde s'est retourné vers lui, alarmés par la tonalité de sa voix. Le visage d'Alan avait perdu le peu de couleur qui lui restait et il donnait l'impression qu'il allait s'effondrer d'une minute à l'autre. Colby s'est empressé de le faire asseoir pendant que David allait lui chercher un verre d'eau et un morceau de sucre.

- « Alan ? Alan ? Répondez-moi Alan ? » A interrogé Megan, d'une voix tendue.

David lui a remis le verre d'eau et lui a dit de laisser fondre le sucre sous sa langue. Après quelques minutes, le visage d'Alan a commencé à reprendre un peu de couleur, mais il était toujours pâle. D'une voix tremblante, il a imploré l'équipe de Don : « Retrouver mes enfants. Je vous en supplie. Je ne pourrais pas vivre sans eux ».

« Nous faisons tout notre possible Alan. Je vous promets qu'on ne les abandonneras pas » A rassuré Megan. – « Vous allez rentrer chez vous. » Constatant qu'elle allait une nouvelle fois se heurter à un refus, l'agent Reeves a insisté : « Alan, vous devez vous reposer. Vous devez reprendre des forces si vous voulez être là pour vos fils lorsque nous les aurons retrouvés ». Megan s'est aussitôt mordu la lèvre. Elle ne voulait pas lui donner de faux espoirs en lui promettant qu'ils allaient les retrouver. Mais ses paroles ont eu un impact sur Alan qui, finalement, s'est résolu à aller à la maison.

« Je vais demander à un agent de vous raccompagner ».

« Si vous n'avez plus besoin de moi, je voudrais raccompagner moi-même Alan à la maison. Je resterais avec lui cette nuit » A proposé Amita.

« Oui, je viens aussi. On doit tous se serrer les coudes dans de pareilles circonstances » A ajouté Larry.

« C'est une bonne idée. Nous vous tenons au courant dès qu'il y a du nouveau ».

Après avoir rassemblés leurs affaires, Amita et Larry ont aidé Alan, encore chancelant, à se lever. Megan, David et Colby ont suivi leur progression jusqu'aux ascenseurs et ont attendus que les portes se referment sur eux avant de se remettre au travail.

* * *

Dès que la porte s'est refermée sur leurs bourreaux, Charlie n'a pas perdu de temps pour aider son frère.

« Don ! »

« J'vais bien Charlie ».

« Non ça ne va pas ! Regarde dans quel état tu est !» Avec un mouchoir, Charlie a essuyé le sang sur le menton de son grand frère et a constaté avec horreur que des contusions commençaient à apparaitre sur son visage.

« Merci ».

Charlie a aidé Don à se lever et ils se sont tous les deux assis côte à côte contre le mur.

- « Don, qui est ce Jerry Carter ? »

Don a fermé les yeux un petit moment avant de répondre :

« C'est une affaire qui date du temps où je travaillais dans la chasse à l'homme avec Billy. Jerry Carter était un homme très dangereux. Ainsi que son complice ».

« Connor Mcbright ? »

« Oui. Ils ont grandis ensemble et ils étaient aussi liés que les doigts de la main. C'étaient des braqueurs de banque. Pendant près d'un an ils ont parcouru le pays en déjouant tous les pièges tendus par la police et le FBI. Ils ne se contentaient pas de voler l'argent. Ils tués aussi toute personne qui leur barrer la route. Ils n'hésitaient pas non plus à tuer les employés lorsqu'ils n'allaient pas assez vite pour leur remettre l'argent ou les clients s'ils paniquaient trop à leur goût. Ils ont commis les braquages les plus sanglants que l'Amérique ait jamais connu».

« Ah oui, je me souviens de ça. Les journaux en parlaient beaucoup ».

« Mmh. Quoi qu'il en soit, le FBI est quand même parvenu à les arrêter et ils ont été incarcérés dans la prison de Redding. Carter et Mcbright y sont restés environ un an et demi avant de réussir à s'échapper pendant un transfert au tribunal. Ils ont profités d'un accident de la circulation pour s'évader. Le juge devait se prononcer sur la prolongation de leur détention. Donovan, devenu majeur, avait en effet formé appel du jugement de leur arrestation. C'est alors qu'on a récupéré l'affaire Billy et moi. On les a traqués à travers trois Etats. C'était une chasse très éprouvante. On commençait vraiment par penser qu'on ne les attraperait jamais. Mais Billy était aussi persévérant que moi. Je suis persuadé qu'il doit l'être encore. Il a ça dans le sang. Je l'avais pendant un moment… ».

Don s'est arrêté de parler et s'est perdu dans ses pensées pendant quelques minutes. Charlie l'observait sans rien dire, attendant la suite de l'histoire :

« Finalement, on les attrapé en Californie, à environ 300 km de Los Angeles dans un vieux hangar à bateaux, au bord d'un lac. Le lac Withacker. C'est là qu'ils avaient cachés leur dernier butin. On les a arrêtés et ils ont été incarcérés dans la prison d'Arcadia. C'est l'une des prisons les plus sécurisées et l'une des plus dures des Etats-Unis. Pratiquement tous les plus grands criminels du pays atterrissent là-bas. Jerry a été retrouvé mort dans les douches, battu à mort. Et je ne sais pas comment Mcbright s'y est pris pour bénéficier de remises de peine ! C'est incompréhensible. Il s'en était pris pour 30 ans ! Et pourtant j'ai découvert hier qu'il a été libéré ! Encore une des bizarreries du système judiciaire américain. »

« Vous les avez arrêtés dans un vieux hangar à bateau ? » Au signe d'assentiment de son frère, Charlie a parcouru une nouvelle fois du regard la pièce dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. A son expression, Don a compris que son petit frère pensait la même chose que lui.

Les deux frères sont restés un long moment silencieux, chacun perdu dans ses pensées. Don se demandait comment ils allaient sortir d'ici. _J'espère que je vais avoir assez de force pour tenir jusqu'à ce que mon équipe arrive. Il est hors de question que je laisse Charlie seul. Je me suis toujours promis qu'il ne lui arriverait rien et je n'ai pas l'intention de casser ma promesse._ De son côté Charlie se remémorait les mots de Donovan Carter. Il avait parfaitement compris que Don serait battu devant lui et qu'il en serait le spectateur. Don a toujours eu une grande force mentale et physique mais il était un être humain comme tout le monde. Il avait aussi ses limites. _Je ne dois pas penser comme ça. Don ne m'a jamais laissé. Ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que cela va changer. Il tiendra le coup. J'en suis persuadé. _

Se rendant compte de l'angoisse de son petit frère, Don a enroulé un bras autour de Charlie et l'a serré contre son épaule :

« Ne t'inquiète pas Charlie. Mon équipe va bientôt nous trouver. Jamais je ne te laisserais ».

« Je sais Donnie. Je sais ».

_A suivre_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6 (VIOLENCE) :**

« Bingo ! Le fourgon appartient à un certain Donovan Carter. Eh bien, on dirait que finalement ce ne sont pas de vrais pros !» S'est ravi Colby. L'agent Granger était à son bureau devant son ordinateur et Megan se tenait debout derrière lui.

« Donovan Carter ? Colby, j'ai vu ce nom quand j'ai fait des recherches sur les proches des criminels arrêtés par Don ». Megan est allée à son bureau et à fouiller dans les dossiers : « Je l'ai ! » Elle feuilletait le dossier tout en revenant au bureau de Colby.

« Donovan Carter est le frère de Jerry Carter, un braqueur de banque que Don et son associé Billy Cooper ont arrêté il y a quelques années maintenant. Il est écrit dans le dossier que Jerry est mort en prison. Il était à Arcadia après s'être échappé de la prison de Redding. Il n'avait pas de famille excepté son petit frère, Donovan ».

« Tu penses qu'il veut se venger de la mort de son frère ? ».

« J'en suis même certaine. Il n'est pas rare que ce soit un proche qui se venge à la place du criminel, même lorsque celui-ci est encore en vie. »

« Mais si ce Carter veut se venger de Don pour l'avoir arrêté et envoyer direct à Arcadia, l'une des prisons les plus effrayantes du pays, alors il est possible que Billy Cooper soit aussi menacé ».

«Oui. Tu as raison. Il faut qu'on le prévienne. David ! On a trouvé qui veut se venger de Don ! ».

N'obtenant aucune réponse de celui-ci, Megan et Colby se sont retournés et l'ont vu, assis à son bureau, perdu dans ses pensées.

« David ? David, tu as entendu ce qu'on vient de dire ?» A demandé Colby.

Ne réagissant toujours pas, Megan s'est approchée de lui après avoir demandé à Colby d'appeler Billy Cooper.

« David ? Tout va bien ? » S'est-elle enquis en s'asseyant sur le bureau de l'agent Sinclair.

Remarquant du mouvement à côté de lui, celui-ci a sursauté :

« Megan ! »

« Tu vas bien ? Tu semblais ailleurs ».

David a soupiré en répondant : « Oui. En fait…Je pensais à la première fois où j'ai rencontré Don ». Il a regardé Megan qui lui indiquait d'un hochement de tête de continuer : « Ce n'est pas Don qui m'a recruté dans son équipe. J'ai été nommé par le sous-directeur Merrick et il ne l'avait pas vraiment apprécié. Lui et Terry pensés que j'étais là uniquement pour faire des rapports sur leur travail à Merrick ».

« Ils avaient raison ? »

« Ben, en tout cas c'est ce que le sous-directeur voulait ».

« Et tu l'as fait ?! »

« Je le mettais juste au courant de l'avancée de l'enquête mais je n'ai jamais voulu faire de rapport sur Don. Je me suis très vite aperçu que c'était un excellent chef d'équipe et que j'aurais plaisir à travailler avec lui. Mais j'ai dû batailler dur pour mériter son estime ».

« Oh ! Je vois très bien de quoi tu parles ! ».

«On enquêtait sur une série de viol qui frappait durement les quartiers sud. La violence s'accroissait à chacune des agressions. Le criminel améliorait son processus et il couvrait les visages des victimes avec des sacs plastiques. Ce qui provoquait leur asphyxie. C'était une affaire très éprouvante. Il ne suffisait pas pour le criminel de violer et de tuer ses victimes. Il fallait aussi qu'il les brûle avec un instrument chauffait à 360 degrés pour affirmer sa supériorité. Tout le monde était sous tension, surtout Don. Merrick ne le lâchait pas d'une semelle. En dépit de tout cela, Don m'a quand même laissé une chance de faire mes preuves et il m'a même sauvé la vie lorsqu'on a arrêté le coupable. Oui, j'ai vraiment travaillé dur pour obtenir son approbation. J'ai travaillé jour et nuit sur cette affaire. J'avais l'impression de vivre au bureau !».

« Et tu as réussi. »

« Ouais » A répondu David avec un large sourire. « C'est le meilleur patron avec qui j'ai jamais travaillé. Je n'ai pas seulement gagné son approbation. J'ai aussi gagné son amitié ».

« Non mais vous vous rendez compte que vous parlez de Don comme s'il était mort ! » S'est offusqué Colby, qui avait entendu une bonne partie de la conversation pendant qu'il était au téléphone avec Cooper.

Megan et David se sont regardés honteusement. Reprenant son calme, Colby a continué avec une tonalité plus basse mais un brun d'irritation était audible : « Je viens d'avoir Cooper au téléphone. Il se rappelle très bien de l'affaire Carter ».

« Carter ? Vous avez trouvé qui s'en prend à Don et Charlie ?!» A demandé David.

« Oui. Il s'agirait de Donovan Carter. C'est le petit frère d'un braqueur de banque que Don avait arrêté avec Cooper lorsqu'il faisait la chasse aux fugitifs. » Lui a répondu Megan.

Colby a continué : « Il m'a aussi dit que Jerry Carter, le grand frère, avait un complice : Connor Mcbright. J'ai alors fait une recherche rapide et j'ai découvert que ce dernier a été libéré il y a quelques mois ».

« Tu penses qu'il est aussi le complice de Donovan ?» A demandé David.

« Je pense, oui. Cooper m'a dit que Jerry et Connor étaient des amis d'enfance et que Connor a toujours considéré Donovan comme son petit frère. ».

« Tu as dis à Cooper de faire attention, que Donovan pourrait aussi se venger de lui ?».

« Oui, mais sa principale préoccupation pour le moment est de retrouver Don et Charlie. Il est à San Francisco en ce moment et il m'a dit qu'il arrive ici le plus vite possible ».

« Super, une personne de plus n'est pas de trop. Surtout s'il se rappelle bien de cette affaire, il va nous être très utile ». Megan a regardé de plus près ses deux associés et a constaté qu'ils avaient besoin de repos : « Les gars, il faut qu'on se repose aussi. Pour le moment, il n'y a pas beaucoup que l'on puisse faire. Il est 3 heures du matin et Billy n'arrivera pas avant quelques heures ».

« Hors de question » A répondu David, catégorique. « Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais moi je reste ici. Je ne veux pas rentrer chez moi et me dire que Don et Charlie sont dehors quelque part dans je ne sais quel état ! ».

« Moi aussi » A confirmé Colby. « Je reste ici. Je ne m'en irais pas avant de les avoir retrouver ».

« Je savais que vous diriez ça » A répondu Megan. « Mais nous devons quand même dormir si nous voulons tenir le coup. Il faut qu'on soit en forme lorsqu'on nous les trouverons. Nous ne pouvons pas rater notre intervention parce qu'on est trop fatigué. Que diriez-vous de squatter la salle de conférence, une heure ou deux. Le sol n'est pas très confortable mais on n'a vu pire ».

David et Colby ont convenu et ils se sont dirigé tous les trois vers la salle de conférence après avoir dit aux autres agents de les réveiller s'il y a du nouveau.

* * *

« Don, qu'est-ce qui se passera si… ? » Charlie n'a pas eu le courage de finir sa question mais Don avait compris ce qu'il voulait demander.

« Il ne se passera rien Charlie. Je tiendrais le coup. Mon équipe va nous trouver, tu verras ».

« Promis ? » Charlie détestait ressembler à un enfant à cet instant mais il ne parvenait pas à surmonter sa peur.

Don a pris un moment de réflexion avant de répondre.

« Promis p'tit frère ».

Charlie tremblait de plus en plus mais ce n'était pas à cause du froid. Ses tremblements étaient dus à ses efforts pour retenir ses larmes de tomber. Finalement, la tension était trop forte et le jeune génie a littéralement pleuré dans les bras de Don : « Ils vont te torturer devant moi Donnie ! Je ne veux pas perdre mon grand frère ».

« Shhh Charlie. » Don a resserré ses bras autour des épaules de son petit frère. « Tu ne me perdras pas. Je me suis toujours promis de te protéger, quoi qu'il arrive. Et je l'ai aussi promis à papa et maman. » _Il faut que je tienne le coup_. A imploré Don silencieusement. « Et puis papa ne supporterait pas de te perdre ».

« Il ne survivra pas à toi non plus Don ».

Après quelques secondes de silence, Don a convenu :

« Ouais. Je sais ».

En pensant à son père, Don a senti ses propres larmes monter à la surface. Il n'avait pas de mal à imaginer dans quel état il devait être en ce moment. Don était encore hanté par le désespoir de son père après la mort de sa mère. Alan avait été inconsolable pendant plusieurs mois et il n'avait été que l'ombre de lui-même. Il était persuadé que son père, encore aujourd'hui, pleurait en privé sa défunte épouse. Lorsqu'il était petit, Don ne laissait jamais personne le voir pleurer. Il voulait que tout le monde croît qu'il était un dur. Et cela lui arrive encore aujourd'hui. Il n'avait jamais aimé les grandes embrassades, les grandes manifestations d'affections. Mais en ce moment, il donnerait cher pour pouvoir être consolé comme un petit garçon dans les bras de son père et pour pouvoir pleurer dans son épaule, comme le faisait Charlie en ce moment dans la sienne. Son père lui chuchoterait des mots doux dans son oreille pour l'apaiser et lui enlèverait toute sa douleur d'un simple revers de main. _S'il te plaît papa, pardonne-moi. J'ai besoin de toi. J'aurais dû répondre à tes appels de téléphone. Je sais que tu ne pensais pas ce que tu m'a dis. Tu as juste été emporté par ta peur et ton inquiétude pour Charlie. Je suis tellement désolé papa._

Don et Charlie ont sursauté lorsque la porte en fer s'est ouverte. Les deux frères étaient persuadés que son grincement aigu les poursuivrait jusque dans leurs pires cauchemars. Charlie s'est accroché à la chemise de son grand frère et ses tremblements ont redoublés d'intensité.

« D'niiie »

« Ca va aller Charlie, ça va aller.» A essayé de rassurer Don, faisant tout son possible pour ne pas laisser paraître sa propre peur.

Deux des gros bras ont saisi Charlie brutalement et l'ont forcé à s'éloigner de son frère. Don l'a retenu de toutes ses forces mais les deux autres gorilles l'ont saisi, de sorte qu'il a été obligé de lâcher son petit frère.

« Donnie ! »

« T'inquiètes pas Charlie ! T'inquiètes pas ! » A crié Don pendant qu'il était traîné au centre de la pièce.

Les dobermans l'ont forcés à se lever et l'ont tenu fermement par ses bras. Ne résistant pas à son instinct de survie, il a essayé de se débattre, bien qu'il sache que cela ne servirait à rien. Les deux autres gros bras maintenaient Charlie pour ne pas qu'il bouge. Dans sa vision périphérique, Don a vu Carter et Mcbright s'approchaient de lui. Carter porté un coup de poing américain dans sa main et Mcbright tenait une batte de base-ball.

« Bien ! Assez rigoler. Il est temps de voir jusqu'où le protecteur peut aller ». S'est exclamé Donovan avec un sourire sournois.

Il a tourné autour de Don, comme un prédateur tourne autour de sa proie, avant de le frapper dans le bas de son dos. Sentant le coup venir, Don a serré ses dents et a réussi à retenir un cri de douleur. Mais ce n'était pas le cas de Charlie qui maltraité ses poumons en hurlant le nom de son frère.

Chacun à leur tour, pendant ce qui paraissait une éternité, sans lui laisser le temps de respirer entre les coups, Donovan et Connor l'ont frappé dans toutes les parties de son corps : dans ses côtes, son dos, son abdomen, son torse et dans ses jambes. Comme si cela ne suffisait pas, les deux gros bras le tenaient par les bras avec une telle force que Don a pensé qu'il garderait des marques indélébiles. La douleur était intense mais il ne voulait pas leur donner le plaisir de hurler de douleur. Pendant tout son calvaire, il a serré les dents en priant pour que tout cela s'arrête bientôt. Il avait surtout une raison majeure pour ne pas crier. Par dessus les cris de rage et de haine de ses ravisseurs, Don pouvait entendre les cris de terreur de son petit frère et il savait que s'il criait lui-même, l'inquiétude et la panique de Charlie s'intensifieraient. Mais les coups, eux, s'intensifiés de plus en plus. Carter et Mcbright devenaient agacés par sa bonne résistance à la douleur, aussi bien physique que mentale.

Après une longue période d'agonie, Don a senti l'obscurité ramper devant lui. Avant de se laisser emportait dans un monde sans douleur, sa dernière pensée était que leurs ravisseurs avaient gagnés une bataille. Les souffrances physiques n'étaient rien à côté de la détresse qu'il voyait dans les yeux de Charlie. _Je suis désolé Charlie. _Les gorilles l'ont lâchés et il s'est écroulé à terre, inconscient.

* * *

« Je vais voir ce que je peux nous trouver à manger. » A proposé Amita en entrant dans la maison familiale avec Larry et Alan. 

Celui-ci n'avait pas dit un mot depuis qu'ils avaient quitté les bureaux du FBI. Il était présent physiquement, mais son esprit était ailleurs, à des années lumières de la terre. Il ne réagissait pas aux paroles des amis de son fils. Les images de l'enlèvement de son aîné rejouaient constamment devant ses yeux et ses mots durs revenaient le hanter inlassablement. Il se maudissait également d'être allé se coucher pendant que Charlie se faisait enlever dans le garage. Alan ne s'était jamais senti aussi impuissant de toute sa vie. Ses deux fils ont disparu et il n'a rien fait pour empêcher cela. Il ne pouvait même pas aider le FBI à les rechercher.

Ignorant les recommandations de Larry de manger quelque chose et de se reposer, Alan s'est dirigé, en pilote automatique, à l'étage, dans les chambres de ses fils, espérant sentir leur présence.

Il est entré dans la chambre de Charlie et s'est assis sur le lit. La pièce était à l'image de son cadet. Tout comme son bureau à Calsci d'ailleurs. Alan n'avait jamais compris et ne comprendra jamais comment une personne pouvait être aussi désordonnée. Non pas que Charlie ne prenait pas soin de ses affaires mais parce qu'il avait des priorités, comme il aimait le répéter. Il disait toujours à sa mère qu'il avait une équation mathématique à résoudre. Et une fois qu'il l'aura résolu, alors il rangera sa chambre. Margaret en devenait folle et se demandait perpétuellement combien d'équations circulaient en même temps dans le cerveau de son plus jeune pour que sa chambre soit dans un tel désordre. Mais ce qui stupéfier le plus Alan était que Charlie se retrouvait toujours dans son bazar. Il savait toujours où il avait mis telle ou telle chose. Une fois, il avait dit à son père que oui c'est un bazar mais c'est un bazar organisé ! Alan s'est levé et a regardé l'espace vide entre le bureau et le lit. Il ne pouvait pas se rappeler combien de fois il était entré dans cette pièce pour trouver son petit Charlie assis en tailleur sur la moquette avec un cahier rempli d'équations devant lui. En entendant son père, Charlie levait ses tous petits yeux bruns dans sa direction avec un sourire énorme sur son visage. Alan s'approchait et s'asseyait à côté de lui, le livre de Peter Pan sous son bras. Et alors Charlie commençait à lui expliquer les équations qu'il venait de résoudre sur son cahier. Il parlait avec une telle passion de ses maths et avec une telle vigueur qu'Alan n'avait jamais réussie à l'arrêter assez longtemps pour lui raconter l'histoire de Peter Pan. Il était très fier de son fils et de ses capacités, mais il ne voulait pas qu'il passe à côté de son enfance. Il avait beau avoir un QI plus élevé que la moyenne qui demandait constamment à être stimulé, il n'en restait pas moins qu'il n'était qu'un petit enfant. Malgré tous ses efforts, Alan n'était pas Peter Pan. Il n'avait jamais réussi à emmener Charlie dans un monde imaginaire comme Peter Pan avait emmené Wendy et ses petits frères, Jean et Michel au Pays imaginaire. Cap sur la deuxième étoile à droite, puis tout droit jusqu'à l'aube ! Il n'avait jamais pu faire vivre à Charlie des aventures incroyables et il n'avait jamais pu lui permettre de faire des rencontres inoubliables. Le monde de Charlie n'avait rien d'imaginaire. Et cela n'avait pas changé, au grand regret d'Alan. Dans le monde de Charlie, seuls les nombres comptent et il n'y a aucune place à l'imagination. Dans le monde de Charlie, tout est explicable mathématiquement. Rien n'est dû hasard, tout s'explique nécessairement. Et Charlie non plus n'était pas Peter Pan. Il n'était pas ce petit garçon imaginaire qui ne voulait pas grandir. Il n'était pas ce petit garçon imaginaire qui voulait rester dans le monde de l'enfance où tous les espoirs sont permis.

Poussant un soupir de tristesse, Alan a refermé la porte et s'est dirigé vers celle de Don. Don y avait très peu dormi entre son départ à l'université et la mort de sa mère. Il y avait séjourné pendant la maladie de Margaret, le temps de trouver un appartement. Depuis, il y dort occasionnellement. Souvent après une dure journée lorsqu'il est trop fatigué pour conduire jusque chez lui. Alan aimait lorsqu'il avait ses deux fils sous le même toit. Pendant ces brefs moments de tranquillité, il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter de recevoir un coup de téléphone ou à sursauter à chaque fois qu'il entendait la sonnette de la porte pour apprendre que son fils a été grièvement blessé pendant une intervention ou, pire encore, mort en faisant son devoir. Pendant toutes ces années, lui et Margaret avaient tenu à ce que sa chambre reste inchangée. Ils avaient bien souvent pensés à la transformer en chambre d'amis étant donné les très rares visites de leur fils à la maison. Mais au final, elle était restée la chambre de Don.

Lorsqu'Alan a poussé la porte, il a été ébloui par une vision soudaine. Don était allongé à plat ventre sur son lit, les jambes croisées, en train de rangeait soigneusement ses cartes de baseball par équipe. Il en était extrêmement fier et il avait presque réussi à obtenir toutes les équipes : les Yankees, les Tigers, Les Cubs, Les Cardinals et bien d'autres encore. Alan s'est approché de la commode à gauche de la porte et a admiré une fois de plus les trophées gagnés par son fils lorsqu'il jouait dans sa petite ligue de baseball et lorsqu'il jouait pour les Rangers de Stockton. Alan se rappelait les premières fois où Don avait manié une batte. Il était à peine plus grand que la batte et son casque, trop grand pour sa petite tête de garçonnet, lui tombait sur les yeux. Il devait constamment levé le nez vers le ciel, avec une mimique qui faisait rire tous les adultes, pour pouvoir frapper la balle correctement. Il arrivait à la lancer de quelques petits mètres seulement mais à chaque fois il sautillait en hurlant, le casque lui tombant ainsi complètement devant ses yeux, qu'il était le plus grand joueur de baseball de tout les temps, que personne ne pouvait lancer la balle aussi loin que lui. Si Charlie n'avait pas de héros, à part son grand frère, Don en avait un. Il avait même accroché son poster sur le mur en face de son lit. Ainsi, tous les soirs à l'heure du coucher, il s'envolait dans son monde imaginaire. Dans le monde de Don Eppes, il était Phil Cavarretta, des Chicago Cubs ! Le joueur le plus doué de sa génération ! Pendant toute son enfance et son adolescence, Don s'était entraînait durement pour ressembler à son héros. Il n'était pas loin d'avoir réussi lorsqu'il jouait pour les Rangers. Le baseball était sa passion mais il manquait quelque chose. Il manquait cette étincelle qu'Alan avait vue dans les yeux de son fils lorsqu'il lui a annoncé qu'il entrait au FBI.

Ravalant la boule dans sa gorge, Alan a reposé la coupe qu'il tenait dans ses mains et est allé dans sa propre chambre. Il s'est assis au bord de son lit et a saisi le cadre photo situé sur la petite table de nuit. La photo représentait la famille toute entière : Alan, Margaret, Don et Charlie. De ses doigts tremblants, Alan a tracé le contour des visages de ses enfants et de son épouse, priant pour ne pas être le seul survivant de cette photo. Il s'est allongé sur son côté et a laissé s'échapper toutes les larmes de son corps, la photo serrée contre son torse.

_A suivre_


	7. Chapter 7

_Après une longue période d'agonie, Don a senti l'obscurité ramper devant lui. Avant de se laisser emportait dans un monde sans douleur, sa dernière pensée était que leurs ravisseurs avaient gagnés une bataille. Les souffrances physiques n'étaient rien à côté de la détresse qu'il voyait dans les yeux de Charlie. Je suis désolé Charlie. Les gorilles l'ont lâchés et il s'est écroulé à terre, inconscient. _

**Chapitre 7 (non violent) :**

Carter et Mcbright sont sortis en fureur de la pièce.

« Donovan, Eppes est beaucoup plus résistant qu'on ne le pensait !»

« J'ai vu ! »

« Ce que je veux dire c'est que ça risque de prendre plus de temps que prévu. Et plus ça va durer, plus on a de chance d'être repérer. Cette partie du lac est désert à cette époque de l'année mais il y a toujours des plaisanciers qui se croient plus forts que tout le monde et ils pourraient remarquer nos mouvements.»

« Je sais ! Il n'y a qu'une solution. »

« Tu vas les tuer maintenant ? »

« Non, pas encore. Je t'ai dis que je voulais que ce Eppes souffre et il va souffrir, crois-moi. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? »

« On passe à l'étape supérieure. Et je te jure qu'il va crier !»

Charlie était figé, incapable de bouger. Don gisait devant lui, inerte. Aucun mouvement de son corps n'indiquait s'il était vivant ou non._ Don ! Non ! _Charlie n'a pas entendu leurs bourreaux sortir de la pièce en furie, il n'a pas non plus entendu le grincement terrifiant de la porte. Il entendait seulement une petite voix dans sa tête qui se répétait de façon mécanique : _Il t'a laissé Charlie._ _Don est mort. Don est mort. _Il s'est levé et s'est approché de son grand frère. Plus il s'en approchait, plus il pensait que la petite voix avait raison. Don ne bougeait toujours pas et son torse ne semblait pas se soulever. Les yeux rivés sur le visage de Don, Charlie s'est laissé tomber à genoux et, de ses doigts tremblants, a recherché une impulsion. Rien. Aucune fréquence de pouls_. Non ! _Il a essayé un autre endroit et a été soulagé de sentir une impulsion. Faible et irrégulière, mais elle était là. Il a regardé le torse de son frère et a constaté qu'il y avait une légère élévation. Pour être certain qu'il n'était pas victime d'une hallucination, Charlie a posé sa main sur la cage thoracique et a été heureux de constater que sa main se soulevait et s'abaissait au rythme de la faible respiration de Don. Charlie a laissé échapper un petit rire nerveux et a pris Don dans ses bras, berçant sa tête contre son torse. En tapotant sa joue, il a essayé de le réveiller :

« Don ? Don, tu m'entends ? ».

Charlie a étudié le visage de son frère pour y déceler la moindre petite réaction.

« Don ? S'il te plaît réveille-toi ».

Le jeune génie a redoublé d'effort en voyant les paupières de Don se contractées :

- « C'est bien Donnie, ouvres tes yeux. Un petit effort.»

Les efforts de Charlie ont été récompensés puisque Don a ouvert ses yeux lentement en chuchotant faiblement le nom de son frère :

- « Char…lie »

En voyant la douleur dans les yeux de son frère, Charlie a immédiatement regretté sa reprise de conscience.

« Oh Donnie, je suis désolé ».

« J'vais…bien. J'...déso…lé, Char…lie. T'en…fais pas.» La voix de Don était si faible que Charlie l'a à peine entendue.

Il ne pouvait pas en croire ses oreilles. Son frère agonisait dans ses bras et il continuait à dire qu'il allait bien ! Non seulement il disait qu'il allait bien mais en plus il demandait à Charlie de ne pas s'inquiéter. Charlie a secoué sa tête et s'est résolu à ne pas laisser son frère continuait à s'inquiéter pour lui mais surtout à ne pas le laisser se culpabiliser. _C'est à mon tour d'être le fort. _Il a soulevé doucement le menton de Don afin qu'il puisse le regarder dans les yeux. Inconsciemment, il a adopté le comportement de son grand frère lorsqu'il se voulait rassurant. Il l'a regardé droit dans les yeux et a parlé d'une voix douce tout en étant ferme :

« Donnie. Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Tu n'es pas responsable de ce qui nous arrive. D'accord ?». En voyant l'expression sincère et déterminée de son petit frère, Don a faiblement incliné la tête.

« Bien. Ecoutes-moi attentivement Donnie. Je veux que tu arrêtes de t'inquiéter pour moi. Je ne suis pas celui pour qui il faut s'inquiéter en ce moment ! C'est à moi de m'occuper de toi, et pas l'inverse. Tu me comprends ? »

Don a été choqué et extrêmement touché de l'attitude de son frère. Don voyait cette confiance et cette détermination seulement lorsque son petit frère expliquait ses grandes théories mathématiques à ses étudiants ou à son équipe et lui-même lors d'une affaire. Il n'en avait jamais été le destinataire direct dans n'importe quelle autre circonstance. Charlie a vu l'émotion passé sur le visage de son frère et il a continué dans une voix plus douce :

« Donnie, on va s'asseoir contre le mur. D'accord ? Tu seras plus confortable ».

« J'peux…pas…bouger » A répondu son frère dans un soupir d'anéantissement.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas. Je vais t'attraper sous tes épaules et je vais te traîner jusqu'au mur. Je sais que ça va te faire mal. Mais crois-moi, tu seras mieux ».

Don a incliné la tête et a serré ses dents en prévision des vagues de douleurs qui s'apprêtaient à déferler.

Charlie a pris Don sous ses aisselles et l'a traîné jusqu'au mur en essayant de lui causer le moins de souffrance possible. Malgré tous ses efforts pour rester stoïque, Don n'a pas pu retenir des gémissements de douleur.

« On y est presque Don…Voilà, on y est ». Charlie a adossé Don, en sueur et essoufflé, contre le mur. Il a soulevé sa chemise pour examiner ses blessures et a haleté en voyant les gros hématomes couvrir la totalité du torse et de l'abdomen de son frère. La peau était un mélange de rouge, de noir et de violet. Charlie a sondé avec ses doigts les côtes, provoquant de petits cris de douleur de Don.

« Tu as sûrement quelques côtes cassées».

Don a incliné légèrement sa tête tout en maintenant étroitement ses yeux fermés et sa mâchoire serrée. Charlie a rabaissé la chemise et s'est retenu de vérifier le dos de peur de provoquer encore plus de souffrance en tournant son frère sur le côté. Mais il n'avait aucun mal à imaginer dans quel état il devait être, ainsi que l'état de ses jambes. Son regard s'est porté sur la jambe gauche de Don et a remarqué que le pantalon était déchiré. Il a délicatement soulevé le tissu et a vu une grande entaille sanglante au niveau du genouPuis il a étudié de plus près le visage de son frère. Une grande contusion couvrait sa joue droite et il y avait aussi une autre entaille sanglante au niveau de sa temple gauche. Sans oublier sa lèvre fracturée. _Oh Donnie. _Charlie a enlevé la cravate chiffonnée de son frère et s'en est servi pour essuyer le sang.

« Je suis désolé Donnie. Je voudrais tellement faire plus ».

Trop épuisé pour répondre, Don a soulevé sa main pour essayer de toucher Charlie mais il était tellement faible qu'il a seulement balayé l'air, le forçant a lâché un nouveau soupir d'anéantissement. Son petit frère s'en est aperçu et il a saisi sa main tout en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

« Shhh Donnie ».

Instinctivement, Charlie a posé la tête de son frère sur son épaule et a laissé, dans un geste de réconfort, sa main s'attarder dans ses cheveux.

« Essaie de te reposer Donnie ». Pour inciter son frère à dormir, il a commencé à tracer de petits cercles dans un mouvement lent sur sa temple non endommagée avec son pouce. Très vite, il a senti la respiration de Don s'égalisait indiquant qu'il était profondément endormi, loin de toute souffrance.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

« Et finalement, on les a arrêtés dans un vieil hangar à bateaux à environ 300 km de Los Angeles. Ils y avaient cachés leur dernier butin.

Cooper avait dépassé toutes les limites de vitesse et commis plusieurs infractions au code de la route, dont l'usage excessif du gyrophare pour arriver le plus vite possible aux bureaux du FBI. Pendant tout son trajet, il n'avait cessé de repenser à l'époque où il faisait équipe avec Don. Il n'avait jamais eu de meilleur associé. Après Don, il avait fait équipe avec d'autres agents mais il n'y avait jamais eu cette complicité qu'il avait connu avec Don. Ils s'étaient toujours comportés comme des frères tous les deux. Pour Cooper, enfant unique, Don était le frère qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Un frère avec qui on fait les quatre cents coups, avec qui on prend sa première cuite et surtout un frère avec qui on pouvait parler de filles. Pour Don, Cooper était le frère qu'il ne retrouvait pas dans Charlie. Un frère avec qui il pouvait parler de sport, de filles, d'adrénaline, du travail d'agent fédéral. Finalement, Cooper avait demandé à ses supérieurs de faire cavalier seul et depuis il parcourait en solitaire toutes les routes du pays. Plusieurs fois, il avait pensé arrêter la chasse à l'homme. Mais il avait ça dans le sang. C'était comme une seconde nature pour lui. Il n'avait pas de famille donc pas d'attache. Personne ne l'attendait nul part alors à quoi bon se fixer et mener une vie normale. Et c'est sûrement pour cette raison que Donovan Carter ne s'en était pas encore pris à lui. Toujours sur les routes, Billy était moins facile à attraper que Don, fixé à LA. Lorsque Cooper était venu à Los Angeles aider Don sur l'affaire McDown, il avait espéré que son ancien associé avait toujours la chasse ancré dans lui, qu'il regrettait l'avoir arrêté. Et que peut être ils pourraient refaire équipe comme au bon vieux temps. Mais il a constaté que Don était très heureux avec sa nouvelle vie, proche de sa famille. Lorsqu'ils faisaient équipe, Don n'avait jamais parlé de sa famille ou très peu. Et très rarement de son petit frère, pour ainsi dire jamais. Billy n'avait jamais approfondi la question. Après tout, lui aussi n'aimait pas parler de sa vie personnelle et n'aimait pas qu'on le questionne sur ce sujet. C'est d'ailleurs l'une des raisons majeures pour laquelle ils faisaient une bonne équipe. Ils étaient pareils tous les deux. Ils avaient le même caractère indépendant et tous deux étaient une île inaccessible. Ils ne sortaient que très rarement de leurs forteresses de solitude et ils n'y faisaient entrés personnes. Aussi, Cooper avait été très étonné lorsqu'il a vu la proximité de Don avec son petit frère. Il y avait entre eux deux une complicité fraternelle touchante à voir. Cooper avait remarqué que Charlie recherchait constamment l'approbation de son frère et Don essayait tant bien que mal d'effacer toutes ces années où il était loin de sa maison. Aujourd'hui, Don paraissait plus assagi, plus apaisé et plus détendu. En paix avec lui-même. Aussi, lorsqu'il a appris que les frères Eppes avaient disparu, il n'a pas réfléchi à deux fois. Il a demandé à ce qu'un autre agent soit chargé de son affaire en cours et s'est dirigé vers LA. Don avait fait beaucoup d'effort pour se rapprocher de sa famille et, avec Charlie, il travaillait dur pour ressembler à de vrais frères. Il serait damné s'il laissait Donovan Carter et Connor Mcbright gâchés tous leurs efforts. D'autant plus qu'à son grand étonnement, Cooper avait apprécié Charlie pendant son séjour. Bien que Don ne l'admettra jamais, Billy avait remarqué qu'il ressemblait beaucoup à son petit frère : la même détermination, la même ténacité et surtout le même entêtement !

Il était donc arrivé très tôt au siège du FBI et il venait de passer la dernière heure à expliquer l'affaire à l'équipe.

« Vous avez une idée d'où ils pourraient retenir Don et Charlie ? » Lui a demandé Colby.

« Eh bien tout au long de ma carrière, j'ai remarqué que les criminels ont toujours tendance à revenir sur les lieux de leurs crimes. C'est plus fort qu'eux. Ils ne peuvent pas s'en empêcher. Ils deviennent ainsi des proies de plus en plus faciles à attraper. Ouais, mon travail devient de moins en moins passionnant. On a juste à les attendre pour les alpaguer ».

« Mais Carter et Mcbright ont commis je ne sais combien de braquages à travers tout le pays pendant plus d'un an. Et on n'a pas le temps de tout vérifier. Plus on tarde à les retrouver, plus il y a de chances qu'on les retrouve… » David n'a pas fini sa phrase. Ce n'était pas le moment de se décourager et d'avoir des idées noires.

Megan parcourait de long en large la salle de conférence et a finalement proposé sa propre hypothèse :

« Je suis d'accord avec vous Billy. Mais il ne faut pas oublier qu'en l'occurrence, l'un des ravisseurs est le petit frère de Jerry Carter. Si c'est lui le cerveau de l'affaire, alors il suit une autre logique ».

« Tu pourrais être plus claire» A demandé David.

« Nous pensons, enfin nous en sommes presque certains, que Donovan veut se venger de Don, et peut être aussi de vous Billy, pour avoir arrêté son frère, ce qui l'a mené tout droit à Arcadia ».

« Ouiii, je vois où tu veux en venir Megan » Colby a senti un regain d'espoir renaître en lui : «Si c'est Donovan le cerveau de l'affaire, alors il faut se placer dans sa tête et non dans celle de Jerry ».

« Vous voulez dire qu'il ne faudrait pas tenir compte des endroits de braquage commis par son frère mais de l'endroit où son frère a été arrêté par Don et Billy » A continué David.

« Ouais. C'est parfaitement logique » A confirmé Billy. «Jerry est mort à Arcadia et non à Redding. Donc le point de départ des souffrances de Donovan est le vieil hangar à bateau où on a arrêté son frère. »

« Mais ce serait beaucoup trop simple ». A constaté David, pas très convaincu.

« Mmh. Mais personne n'a jamais dit que les criminels sont des gens intelligents. Sinon ils ne se feraient pas arrêtés ». Lui a répondu Cooper. « Le vieil hangar à bateau se trouve aux abords du lac Withacker. La ville la plus proche est Salina ».

Très bien. Il faut se mettre en contact avec les autorités locales et leurs demandaient si elles n'ont rien vu de suspect aux abords du lac. Moi je vais prévenir Alan ».

« Pas la peine Megan. Le voilà qui arrive avec Amita ». Megan, David et Cooper ont regardé dans la direction pointée par le doigt de Colby et ont vu Alan et Amita s'approchaient de leurs bureaux. Tous deux portaient des sacs.

Cooper a ressenti un sentiment de malaise en voyant le père de son ami. Deux fois dans sa vie il avait rencontré Alan Eppes et les deux fois ne s'étaient pas très bien passées. Alan avait toujours été poli avec lui mais Billy avait bien compris qu'il n'était pas apprécié. Cependant, Cooper ne l'avait jamais pris personnellement. Il savait que l''amertume d'Alan n'était pas directement dirigé contre lui. Elle était surtout lié au fait qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment aimé le travail de son fils et il n'aimait surtout pas l'idée que son fils traque de dangereux criminels à travers tout le pays, et ne donnait que très rarement de ses nouvelles. Aussi, il a décidé de laisser l'équipe de Don seule avec Alan pendant qu'il contactait la police de Salina.

Megan, David et Colby sont sortis de la salle de conférence et sont allés saluer les nouveaux arrivants.

« Alan ! Justement j'allais vous appelez » A commencé Megan, en prenant le sac qu'il portait dans ses bras.

« Vous avez du nouveau ? Vous avez retrouvé mes garçons ? »

« Eh bien nous pensons avoir trouvé les ravisseurs de Don et de Charlie. Nous avons aussi une idée de l'endroit où ils pourraient être mais nous attendons d'en savoir plus ».

« C'est merveilleux ! »

« Oui. Mais ne vous réjouissez pas trop vite Alan. Nous en sommes encore au stade des hypothèses. Il nous faut des confirmations pour pouvoir agir ». A répondu Colby en prenant le sac que portait Amita.

« Oui. Je comprends. C'est ce que Don dit toujours. Il faut attendre d'avoir toutes les cartes en mains avant de pouvoir agir ».

« Dites-moi. Qu'est-ce que vous portez dans vos sacs ? » A demandé David.

« Oh. Je ne peux pas vous aider à trouver mes enfants alors le moins que je puisse faire est de vous apporter le petit déjeuner. A voir vos mines à tous les trois, vous en avez grand besoin. Je ne sais pas si je vous ai déjà remercié de faire tout votre possible pour retrouver Don et Charlie. Mais merci. Vraiment. Je vous en suis très reconnaissant ».

« Vous n'avez pas à nous remercier Alan ». Lui a répondu Megan. « On est tous une famille ici, et Charlie en fait partie. On ne les laissera pas. Nous savons aussi que si c'était l'un de nous qui était enlevé, ils travailleraient sans relâche jour et nuit pour nous retrouver ».

« Et si on allait manger ce petit déjeuner dans la salle de repos » A proposé David, avec un grondement fort dans son estomac.

En se dirigeant vers cette salle, Megan a demandé où était Larry. Amita lui a répondu qu'il devait assurer une conférence qu'il n'avait pas pu annuler. En voyant la déception sur le visage de Megan, David et Colby se sont échangés un petit sourire.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Charlie était profondément perdu dans ses pensées lorsqu'il a senti la tête de son frère bouger sur son épaule.

« Shhh Donnie, rendors-toi ».

Mais Don était bien résolu à se réveiller et a remué un peu plus. Malgré leur situation, Charlie n'a pas pu s'empêcher de sourire. Son frère a toujours été têtu en toute circonstance. Tout en filetant ses doigts dans les cheveux de son frère, le jeune génie l'a encouragé d'une voix de plume :

« Eh bien vas-y réveilles-toi. Tu as toujours été une tête de mule.»

« Non c'est pas vrai » A chuchoté Don, somnolent.

« Si c'est vrai »

« Non »

« Si »

Les deux frères ont laissé échappé de petits rires nerveux à cette plaisanterie ô combien trop familière. Don a soulevé sa tête de l'épaule de Charlie. Mais son mouvement était trop rapide et il a senti une vague de nausée l'assaillir. En entendant le gémissement de détresse de son frère et en voyant que son teint avait soudainement perdu le reste de ses couleurs, Charlie s'est empressé de tourner son grand frère sur le côté. Il a enroulé un bras autour de son estomac et a mis son autre main sur son front. Don a senti son estomac vide se resserrer, et se resserrer encore et encore, avant d'être pris d'une violente toux sèche. Chaque spasme envoyait une vague d'agonie dans tout son corps. Par delà la brume opacifiant son esprit, il entendait la voix rassurante et apaisante de son frère.

« Tout va bien Donnie, tout va bien. Je te tiens. Shhh »

Après quelques minutes de toux torturante, Charlie a redressé son frère, haletant, et s'est positionné devant lui :

« Respires Donnie. Respires ». Avec sa manche, il a essuyé tendrement le visage en sueur de Don tout en l'aidant à reprendre sa respiration.

« Merci p'tit frère ».

« Oh, ne me remercie pas trop vite. Attends un peu que je raconte à ton équipe, surtout à tous tes agents féminins, ce que je viens de voir. Le grand Don Eppes, l'indestructible, le fort, le vigoureux, malade pour avoir soulevé trop rapidement sa tête ! »

Les deux frères ont une nouvelle fois ris nerveusement. Satisfait, Charlie s'est à nouveau assis à côté de son frère contre le mur.

- « Ah ouais. Je te préviens que si tu fais ça je raconterais à Amita que tu as peur des mouches ».

- « Don ! J'avais cinq ans ! ».

- « Je sais. Mais Amita ne le sait pas ».

- « Tu n'oseras jamais. Tu ne ferais jamais ça à ton petit frère adoré, le petit frère le plus mignon qui soit ».

- « Ca c'est toi qui le dit ».

Don et Charlie ont appréciés ce bref instant de légèreté pendant un petit moment avant que leur angoisse reprenne le dessus.

« Don »

« Mmh »

« Quant on sortira d'ici, promets-moi que plus jamais on ne se quittera ».

« Charlie ? »

« Ce que je veux dire c'est que…enfin toutes ces années où on avait peu de contact toi et moi. Je ne veux plus jamais que ça arrive».

« Moi non plus Charlie. Moi non plus ».

« C'est drôle de voir à quel point on est passé à côté l'un de l'autre pendant toutes ces années et lorsqu'on était adolescents. Tu ne trouves pas ?».

« Mmh »

« On aurait jamais pu travailler ensemble à cette époque »

Ils se sont regardés en grimaçant et se sont exclamés en même temps : « T'imagines l'horreur ! » Don a immédiatement regretté son mouvement en ressentant une douleur poignardante en bas de son dos et dans ses côtes. La douleur était si vive qu'il en a eu le souffle coupé pendant quelques secondes.

- « Don ! Tu vas bien ? »

« Oui…j'vais bien. Je te le promets Charlie. On restera toujours une famille : papa, toi et moi.

« Tu sais, à cette époque, quant tu travaillais loin de la maison, je n'avais pas vraiment compris en quoi consistait ton travail. Evidemment, je savais que tu étais agent fédéral mais je ne savais pas exactement ce que tu faisais. J'étais tellement accaparé par mon doctorat et mon travail sur la convergence de Eppes que je ne m'étais pas vraiment inquiété pour toi. Je m'en veux vraiment. Je ne savais même pas que tu étais fiancé avec Kim et que tu vivais avec elle à Albuquerque. » Un brun d'amertume était évident dans sa voix.

« Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir Charlie. Tous les deux on vivait dans deux mondes différents. Tu avais ton travail, j'avais le mien. Et si ça peut te rassurer, j'ai jamais rien compris à ta convergence de Eppes ».

«Sérieusement Don. Jusqu'à l'année dernière, tu sais cette affaire où un violent criminel s'était échappé d'un bus pénitencier.»

« Oui. L'affaire McDown. Billy nous avait aidé ».

« Ouais. Eh bien…c'est seulement là que j'ai appris que tu traquais les fugitifs. Je comprends maintenant pourquoi maman et papa, surtout papa, n'appréciaient pas ton travail. Voir son fils parcourir tout le pays à la recherche de criminels tous plus dangereux les uns que les autres, y'a de quoi alimenter de nombreuses nuits blanches.»

« Oh Charlie, ce n'est pas vraiment une période de ma vie dont j'aime me rappeler. Je suis conscient que je ne vous donnez jamais de mes nouvelles. Mais à cette époque, je ne savais pas vraiment où j'en étais moi-même. Tout ce que je savais c'est que j'aimais la chasse à l'homme. Comme Billy, j'avais ça dans le sang. On formait une sacrée équipe tous les deux. J'avais vraiment l'impression d'être doué pour quelque chose mais surtout j'étais enfin Don Eppes. Je n'étais plus comparé à personne ».

« Tu veux dire plus comparé à moi ?» Don n'a pas répondu. Aussi Charlie a continué : « Je sais que c'était dur pour toi quant on était jeune. Peu importe ce que tu faisais, les gens disaient toujours que je pouvais mieux faire si moi aussi je faisais la même chose que toi. Alors que je ne sais même pas tenir une batte de baseball ! »

En prononçant « batte de baseball » Charlie a senti son frère frissonné et s'est maudit intérieurement :

- « Je suis désolé Don. Je ne voulais pas… »

« Ca va Charlie, ça va. Je sais que pour toi aussi c'était dur. C'est vrai, tout le monde te regardait comme si tu étais un phénomène ! Une sorte d'extraterrestre aux cheveux bouclés. J'ai toujours détesté ça. »

« Tu ne me l'avais jamais dit ». S'est étonné le jeune génie.

« Oh…Il y a beaucoup de chose que je ne t'ai jamais dit ».

« Comme quoi ? »

« Comme à quel point j'ai toujours été fier de mon petit frère. Tu étais vraiment pénible quant on était petit, toujours à me suivre partout et à fouiller dans mes affaires, mais jamais je n'aurais voulu un autre frère que toi ».

Charlie est resté un petit moment choqué. Il n'avait jamais entendu son frère lui parlait de cette façon, aussi ouvertement.

« Merci Don. C'est pareil pour moi. Jamais je n'aurais voulu un autre frère que toi. »

Don a serré la main de son petit frère et a répondu d'une voix tendue :

« On a beaucoup de chose à rattraper toi et moi. Un Eppes se doit de savoir manier une batte de baseball ! ».

Charlie a répondu avec un petit rire, soulagé de voir que Don ne serait peut être pas hanté par une batte de baseball lorsque tout ceci sera fini. _Don Eppes à la batte, encore et toujours !_

Les deux frères ont discutés pendant un moment avant que l'épuisement les emporte finalement dans un sommeil sans rêves.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

L'équipe de Don, Amita et Alan étaient en train de finir de manger leurs petits déjeuners lorsque Billy Cooper est entré en train en trombe dans la pièce. Alan a été surpris de le voir mais n'a rien dit. Au lieu de cela, il lui a adressé un petit signe de salutation.

- « Bonjour M. Eppes. Et…Amita si je me souviens bien ».

- « Oui. Ravie de vous revoir, agent Cooper ».

- « Moi de même. Bien, je viens d'avoir le shérif de la police de Salina au téléphone. Il m'a dit qu'hier, dans la soirée, des plaisanciers ont vu un fourgon noir près du vieil hangar. Mais le shérif n'y a pas prêté attention sur le moment puisqu'il arrive souvent que des jeunes organisent des feux de camps dans ce hangar. Il parait que ça leur donne l'impression de vivre un film d'horreur. Les jeunes d'aujourd'hui, je vous jure. Enfin bref, je lui ai donné le signalement du fourgon qu'on voit sur l'enregistrement ainsi que le numéro de la plaque d'immatriculation. Je lui ai demandé d'aller vérifier. Il a envoyé une vedette de la police. »

- « Une vedette ? »

- « Oui. Apparemment, c'est le moyen le plus rapide de s'y rendre. D'ailleurs je me rappelle qu'avec Don, on avait eu beaucoup de difficulté à y accéder par la route. L'endroit était abandonné depuis tellement longtemps que la végétation avait recouvert tous les chemins d'accès au hangar. Ça doit être une vraie forêt aujourd'hui. Le shérif devrait nous téléphoner d'une minute à l'autre ». A peine avait-il fini sa phrase qu'un agent est entré leur disant que le shérif venait de recevoir le rapport de la vedette.

- « Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont trouvés ? » A demandé Colby, impatient.

- « Tout d'abord le shérif nous a dit que la vedette ne s'est pas approchée du hangar, de peur d'éveiller des soupçons au cas où ce serait bien l'endroit dans lequel sont retenus l'agent Eppes et le professeur Eppes. A cette époque de l'année, cette partie du lac est très peu fréquentée et qu'en conséquence un bateau est vite repérable. Mais avec leur jumelle, ils ont aperçu un fourgon noir correspondant à notre description. Ils n'étaient pas assez prêts pour voir la plaque mais cela leur a vraiment paru suspect ».

- « Je suis sûr que c'est eux ! » S'est exclamé David.

- « Moi aussi. J'en ai l'intuition et mon intuition ne m'a jamais trompé.» A poursuivi Megan. « Très bien, avec le jet du FBI, on peut y être en moins d'une heure. » L'agent Reeves s'est retourné vers l'agent et lui a dit de prévenir la police de Salina de leur arrivée.

- « Je viens avec vous » A dit Alan, en se levant de sa chaise, se préparant à suivre les collègues de son fils.

- « Non Alan. C'est beaucoup trop dangereux. » L'a interrompu David.

- « Essayez un peu de m'en empêcher ! »

Voyant la détermination d'Alan, les agents fédéraux n'ont pas voulu perdre de temps à le convaincre de rester ici et lui ont permis de les suivre. Alan s'est retourné vers Amita et lui a dit qu'il l'appellerait aussitôt qu'ils les auront retrouvés.

« Je vois très bien maintenant d'où Don et Charlie tiennent leur entêtement » A dit Megan.

« Oui, ils tiennent ça de ma femme ».

_A suivre_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8 (VIOLENCE) :**

Charlie s'est réveillé en sursaut et a soupiré en se rendant compte que son cauchemar était vrai. Ils étaient bel et bien enfermés dans cet ancien hangar. Plus le temps passait, plus Charlie se demandait s'ils sortiraient vraiment d'ici vivant. Il a porté son regard sur son frère dont la tête flânait sur son épaule. Le jeune génie a froncé les sourcils en entendant Don murmurait quelque chose d'inintelligible dans son sommeil. Il a posé la paume de sa main sur son front et a approfondi son froncement de sourcil en constatant que Don tremblait d'une forte fièvre et devenait de plus en plus agiter. Charlie n'a pas eu le temps de le couvrir avec la veste que son frère lui avait passé au début de leur calvaire puisque le terrifiant grincement de la porte en fer à une nouvelle fois rempli la salle. Surmontant sa peur et résolu à protéger son frère du mieux qu'il pouvait, il a pris Don dans ses bras et l'a serré de toutes ses forces tout en le forçant à laisser sa tête reposait sur son épaule.

« Qu…quoi ? » A marmonné Don, confus.

« Rien Donnie. Rendors-toi. Ça va aller, ça va aller » Comme une sorte d'incantation, Charlie répétait désespérément à son frère que tout irait bien, mais il était certain qu'il serait une nouvelle fois torturer devant lui. Et vu son état, il doutait sérieusement de la capacité physique de Don à survivre à de nouveaux coups.

L'esprit embrumé par la fièvre et le corps engourdi par ses blessures, Don lui a fait confiance et a refermé ses yeux. Mais à peine les avait-il refermés que leurs bourreaux sont entrés dans la pièce.

« Voyez-vous ça ! Le petit frère qui veut protéger son grand frère !» S'est écrié Carter.

« Comme c'est touchant ». A continué Mcbright, moqueur.

« Tu vois ça Connor ? On dirait que le protecteur est devenu le protégé. Le grand frère n'est plus en état de protéger son petit frère. »

Malgré son ton moqueur, Donovan a senti sa colère atteindre son summum. En regardant Don dans les bras de Charlie, et la volonté féroce de celui-ci de protéger son grand frère coûte que coûte, Carter a compris que leur lien fraternel était indestructible. Que peu importe ce qu'il ferait subir à l'agent, le plus jeune serait toujours là pour son grand frère et il était convaincu que ce dernier, malgré son état affaibli, résistera à ce qui aller suivre pour ne pas laisser son petit frère. Le seul plaisir de Donovan était de voir l'inquiétude de Charlie et l'état affaibli de Don. Mais cela ne lui suffisait pas. Ils voulaient voir leur lien se détruire comme son lien avec Jerry s'était détruit. Donovan avait toujours aimé son frère et l'inverse était vrai aussi mais lui et Jerry n'avaient jamais eu de lien aussi fort que celui qui unit les frères Eppes. Lorsque que Jerry était de plus en plus faible en prison, Donovan n'avait même pas essayé de rassurer son frère en lui disant que tout irait bien et qu'ils s'en sortiraient tous les deux comme le faisait en ce moment son plus jeune captif. Non, au lieu de lui offrir son réconfort, il lui en voulait de ne plus être capable de le protéger et de le laisser seul.

Donovan devait bien se l'avouer, Charlie avait réussi à l'étonner. Il avait pensé que le jeune génie était une proie facile à manipuler. Qu'il n'en faudrait pas beaucoup pour qu'il craque physiquement et mentalement. Au lieu de cela, le génie qui n'arrivait pas à surmonter sa peur il y a quelques heures était devenu un homme déterminé à être là pour l'agent fédéral.

Agacer, Donovan a fait signe à ses gros bras de séparer les frères. Charlie a resserré sa prise sur son frère tellement fortement que Don, à peine conscient de ce qui se passer, a gémit de douleur. Ses gémissements ont fendus le cœur de Charlie mais il n'a pas relâché sa prise pour autant. Il y mettait tellement d'énergie que finalement il a fallu que les gros bras se mettent à trois pour réussir à ce qu'il lâche Don tandis que le quatrième gros bras et Mcbrigt traînaient une nouvelle fois Don au centre de la pièce.

Tout en essayant de se libérer des gros bras, Charlie a supplié qu'ils laissent son frère tout en remarquant que Mcbright et Carter sortaient de la pièce. Les cris perçants de Charlie ont pénétrés la conscience de Don, le forçant à reprendre ses esprits. Don a clignoté ses yeux pour voir plus clairement et a été horrifié de voir qu'il se retrouvait au centre de la pièce, à la merci de ses ravisseurs.

Charlie a arrêté de hurler en voyant Carter et Mcbright revenir. Il a eu un choc en regardant ce qu'ils apportaient. Donovan portait un grand seau qui semblait être remplie d'eau froide et Mcbright portait une batterie sur laquelle étaient relié deux fils dénudés. Comprenant leur intention, Charlie s'est remis à hurler pour qu'ils laissent son frère et pour qu'ils s'en prennent à lui à la place.

Ignorant Charlie, Mcbright a ouvert la chemise de Don en faisant sauter tous les boutons afin d'exposer son torse tandis que Carter l'éclaboussait avec le seau d'eau. L'eau était tellement gelée que Don a recouvré douloureusement toute sa conscience d'un seul coup. Il a senti l'eau s'infiltrait dans tout son corps réveillant toutes ses blessures et la congélation de l'eau a saisi ses poumons lui faisant perdre le contrôle de sa respiration. Instinctivement, Don a secoué sa tête pour enlever l'eau de ses yeux mais cela n'a fait qu'augmenter sa nausée et il a été pris de spasmes douloureux en raison de son estomac vide. Carter et Mcbright tournaient autour de lui, chacun dans un sens différent, appréciant l'agonie de leur captif. Contrairement à la première fois, les gros bras n'ont pas retenu Don par ses bras. Au lieu de cela, ils l'ont laissé à terre, sur son dos. A travers sa vision brouillée, Don a vu avec horreur Carter chargeait la batterie et Mcbright approchait les fils dénudés près de son torse avec un sourire suffisant. N'ayant pas eu le temps de se préparer mentalement, Don a hurlé de douleur en sentant passé le courant électrique dans tout son corps. Haletant, il a essayé de rouler sur son côté lorsque Mcbright a retiré les fils mais les gros bras l'en ont empêchés avec leurs pieds. En entendant son cri, Carter et Mcbright ont laissés échappés des cris de triomphes. Charlie, bouche bée, est resté tétaniser par le cri de son frère et a senti ses larmes montaient à la surface. A ce moment précis, il était réellement certain que Don ne survivrait pas.

Satisfait de leur victoire, Carter et Mcbright ont repris chacun un fil et l'ont posé à nouveau sur le torse de leur victime, provoquant un autre cri de douleur. Ils ont recommencés plusieurs fois avant de décider que leur captif en avait eu assez.

Après avoir posé un dernier regard sur Don, agonisant sur le plancher, Donovan s'est dirigé vers Charlie, toujours retenu par deux gros bras.

« Eh bien, professeur Eppes, il est temps de vous faire à l'idée que vous allez vous retrouver seul. J'ai l'impression que votre grand frère adoré n'en a plus pour longtemps. »

Charlie s'est contenté de lui lancer un regard de défi avant de reporter son attention sur son frère. Le dédain de Charlie a ravivé la fureur de Carter. Les deux frères avaient la même force mentale inébranlable.

« Vous n'en voulez pas à votre frère de ne plus pouvoir être là pour vous ? »

« Non ! Jamais je ne lui en voudrais ! ».

« Vraiment ?! Pourtant vous savez que je pourrais vous frappez, ici, devant lui, et il ne pourrait rien faire pour m'en empêcher.»

Charlie a lancé à Donovan un autre regard de défi qui a été récompensé par un coup dans son estomac, lui coupant son souffle.

« Vous voyez ! Votre frère est tellement faible, tellement pathétique à regarder, qu'il n'arrive même pas à se lever pour venir vous défendre ! »

« A qui la faute ?! Jamais il ne m'abandonnera et jamais je ne l'abandonnerai. Il sera toujours mon frère, peut importe dans quel état il est ! Nous ne sommes pas comme vous et votre frère Jerry ! Regardez-vous ! C'est vous qui êtes pathétique à regarder. Vous n'avez même pas su aider votre frère au moment où il en avait le plus besoin !»

Cette fois-ci, la colère de Carter était à son maximum. Furieux, il a fait un signe aux gros bras et est sorti de la pièce. Ces derniers, comprenant la volonté de Carter, ont lâchés tellement brutalement Charlie que celui-ci a cogné sa tête contre le sol en tombant.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Dans le jet du FBI, David, Colby et Megan essayaient de se reposer suffisamment pour être en bonne forme physique et mentale lorsqu'il faudra intervenir pour libérer leurs amis. Une erreur est vite arrivée à cause de la fatigue. Beaucoup d'agents en ont fait l'expérience et ils avaient bien l'intention de ne commettre aucune erreur, même la plus minime qui soit.

Billy Cooper observait Alan assis quelques sièges plus loin. Celui-ci avait l'air beaucoup plus vieux que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu. Il ne le connaissait pas très bien mais avec le peu de choses qu'il savait, Cooper avait compris que c'était un bon père. Un père qui ferait n'importe quoi pour ses enfants, à n'importe quel prix. En l'observant, Billy a fini par comprendre pourquoi Don se plaisait à rester près de sa famille aujourd'hui. Ils formaient une bonne équipe tous les trois : Don, Charlie, Alan. Trois hommes venant de trois mondes différents formant une famille la plus unie qui soit. Comme diraient les Mousquetaires du roi : un pour tous et tous pour un ! Cooper se disait que si lui aussi avait une famille comme celle de Don, un père comme Alan, alors peut être qu'il se déciderait lui aussi à arrêter la chasse à l'homme.

Après plusieurs minutes de réflexion, il s'est finalement levé et est allé s'asseoir en face d'Alan. Il traquait de dangereux criminels tous les jours, il devrait pouvoir réussir à faire face au père de son vieux copain de route. Néanmoins, il a pris timidement place dans le siège en face de lui.

« M. Eppes, je peux m'asseoir ? »

« Je crois que vous l'avez déjà fait ». A son grand étonnement, Alan lui avait répondu avec un petit sourire.

Ils se sont tous les deux regardés maladroitement pendant quelques secondes. L'un comme l'autre ne savait pas par où commencer la conversation. Les deux fois où s'ils étaient vus, ils s'en étaient seulement tenus aux formules de politesses habituelles.

« M. Cooper, je…

« Oh, s'il vous plaît, appelez-moi Billy ».

« D'accord. Alors appelez-moi Alan ».

Les hommes se sont échangés un sourire sincère et Alan a continué : « Billy, je vous remercie vraiment d'être venu aussi vite que vous avez pu lorsque vous avez appris que mes garçons avaient disparus. Megan m'a raconté ce que vous avez fait. Je vous en suis vraiment reconnaissant ».

« Non, ne me remercier pas Alan. Ils en feraient autant si j'étais dans leur situation.»

« Vous devez certainement penser que je ne vous apprécie pas ? »

« Ben, pour être honnête, je sais que vous n'êtes jamais très content lorsque vous me voyez. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est en général l'effet que je produis sur les gens, surtout ceux que j'arrête ». Billy a essayé de dégoupiller la situation mais sa tentative de relever l'humeur est tombée à l'eau.

« Billy,…ce n'est pas contre vous. En fait, je sais que Don est un excellent agent fédéral, qu'il est bon dans ce qu'il fait et je suis fier de lui. Je n'apprécie pas toujours son travail mais je sais que c'est important pour lui et qu'il serait malheureux s'il devait rester assis derrière un bureau toute la journée. Mais… »

« Mais vous n'avez jamais aimez son travail lorsqu'il traquait les fugitifs à travers tout le pays et qu'il ne vous appelez pratiquement jamais. Et me voir vous rappelle cette époque.» A fini Billy en se rendant compte du malaise d'Alan.

« Eh bien…oui. Et lorsque vous êtes venu à Los Angeles il y a un peu plus d'un an, j'ai eu peur que Don reparte sur les routes et que tout recommence comme avant. L'ironie dans tout ça, c'est que l'autre jour je lui ai reproché de rester trop près de la maison ».

« Vous lui avez dit ça ! » S'est exclamé Billy, ébahi.

« Pas exactement. Mais c'est comme ça qu'il l'a pris. Ce que je voulais dire c'est que je n'aime pas toute cette violence dans laquelle il travaille. Mais j'étais tellement en colère que mes mots ont dépassés ma pensée. Si je pouvais, je le maintiendrais de force dans la maison, en sûreté. Jamais je ne me ferais à l'idée, qu'en raison de son travail, mon fils peut mourir à tout instant. A chaque fois que le vois franchir la porte de la maison, je me demande toujours si c'est la dernière fois que je le vois vivant. »

En notant l'anxiété dans la voix d'Alan, Billy a essayé de lui remonter le moral mais il n'a jamais été doué pour rassurer les gens : « Oh, vous savez, en ce qui concerne le fait de maintenir Don enfermer chez vous, je crois que votre autre fils dirait que statistiquement il aurait autant de chance de mourir dans un accident domestique. J'avais un copain qui s'est tué en changeant… ». Cooper s'est interrompu en se rendant compte trop tard de son idiotie. « Alan, nous allons les retrouver et alors vous pourrez les chouchouter autant que vous voudrez. Faites-moi confiance. Ce sont tous les deux de vraies têtes de mules. Ils n'abandonnent pas facilement ».

Alan lui a adressé un sourire reconnaissant.

« Je sais que je pourrais jouer la mère poule pour Charlie, les chouchouter comme vous dites, autant de fois que je voudrais. Il ne sera pas content mais moi je le serais. Mais j'en doute avec Donnie. Après ce que je lui ai dis, désormais la seule chose qui pourrait l'obliger à rester à LA est son lien avec son frère. A part ce lien, il repartirait certainement sur les routes ou il demanderait peut être à être affecter dans une autre ville ».

« Vous vous trompez Alan. Don a arrêté la chasse à l'homme parce qu'après une longue chasse, il finissait par avoir les idées embrouillées. Ça le rendait bizarre, différent et il avait besoin de retrouver la civilisation. Mais ce n'est pas la seule raison. Lors de l'affaire McDown, il y a un an, il m'a dit qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais reprendre la chasse. Il ne supporterait plus de perdre le contact avec sa famille. Croyez-moi Alan, Don est heureux de rester à Los Angeles avec vous et Charlie. D'ailleurs, je l'ai à peine reconnu la dernière fois que je l'ai vu. Etre resté près de sa famille l'a vraiment changé. Il est devenu un homme plus posé, plus serein. Même si un jour il devait quitter LA, je suis certain que plus jamais il ne restera sans contact avec vous. Il sait que vous avez beaucoup souffert de son absence et il vous aime trop pour vous refaire revivre cette époque une deuxième fois. »

« J'espère que vous avez raison Billy. J'aimerais en être aussi sûr. Vous avez l'air de bien connaître mon fils. »

« Oh, vous savez, quant on passe autant de temps sur les routes, on finit par vraiment connaitre une personne. »

« Don ne parle pas beaucoup, surtout de cette époque. Peut-être que vous pourriez me raconter quelques anecdotes sur lui ».

« Alors là je suis votre homme Alan ! J'en ai de bonnes à vous raconter mais vous ne lui direz pas que je vous les ais racontés. Sinon, je ne donnerais pas ma chère de ma peau lorsqu'il m'attrapera ».

« Marché conclu ».

Les deux hommes se sont serrés la main en souriant et ils ont passés le reste du voyage à échanger des petites histoires amusantes sur Don et Charlie. Des histoires dont les frères Eppes aimeraient ne jamais avoir vécues.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

« Charlie…Charlie »

Avec les dernières forces qui lui restaient, Don essayait de ramper vers son frère, toujours inconscient. Mais il a seulement réussi à avancer de quelques petits mètres avant que ses bras ne puissent plus soutenir son poids mort.

« Char…lie ».

Charlie était avec bonheur sans connaissance. Au lieu d'être dans le hangar, il était étendu sur son dos, les mains derrières la tête, sur l'herbe de son jardin, à regarder les papillons. Au lieu de sentir l'odeur de moisissure, il sentait le lilas, les fleurs préférées de sa mère. Et au lieu de l'horrible visage de Carter, c'est le visage souriant d'Amita qui est apparu au dessus de lui. « Charlie ». Charlie a froncé les sourcils. _Depuis quand Amita a la même voix que Don ?!_ « Char…lie ». A son regret, son cerveau a commencé à enregistrer l'odeur du vieux bois moisi et la froideur du sol sur lequel il était étendu. Il a ouvert lentement ses yeux et une douleur lancinante dans sa tête a fait connaître sa présence. Il a porté sa main à son front et a senti qu'il avait une belle entaille sanglante.

« Charlie »

Reprenant tous ses esprits, le jeune génie a regardé en direction de Don lorsqu'il a entendu sa voix. Celui-ci était à plat ventre, bras gauche tendu vers son petit frère. Sa voix était à peine plus élevée qu'un chuchotement mais il pouvait y détecter la panique.

« Don ! Ne bouge pas, j'arrive.»

Ignorant les martèlements dans sa tête, il s'est précipité à quatre pattes vers son frère et l'a soigneusement roulé sur son dos. Il a refoulé un sentiment de nausée lorsqu'il a vu les marques de brûlures sur son torse.

- « Oh Don ! »

« Charlie, tu vas bien ? Il t'a…frappé ».

« Shhh Donnie, je vais bien. C'est juste une bosse. Tu sais, je commence par m'y habituer » J'ai la tête dure ».

« Ton front…saigne ».

« C'est rien. Juste une petite entaille. J'ai la tête dure. Papa dit toujours que je suis une vraie tête de bûche.

Charlie essayé de rassurer son frère tout en filetant ses doigts dans ses cheveux.

« J'suis…tellement déso…lé Charlie. »

« Shhh. Je t'ai déjà dis que tu n'avais pas à culpabiliser. »

« Si. Ils…ont gagnés. …peux plus…te protéger. »

La voix de Don était tellement empreint de tristesse que Charlie a bataillé dure pour ne pas laisser ses larmes tombées.

« Non Donnie, ils n'ont pas gagnés. Ils n'ont pas réussi à détruire notre lien. Et tu sais que tu ne peux pas toujours me protéger, même si on était dans une autre situation. D'ailleurs, moi non plus je n'ai rien pu faire pour éviter toutes tes souffrances ».

« Pas…ton rôle. C'est…le mien. J'suis…ton grand frère ».

Charlie a répondu tout en prenant Don dans ses bras et en essuyant les larmes que son frère n'avait pas pu retenir :

« Et donc en tant que petit frère, je ne dois pas te renvoyer la faveur ?! Don, peut importe que tu sois le grand frère et moi le petit frère. On doit toujours s'épauler l'un et l'autre. Un frère doit toujours être là pour l'autre, en tout cas, faire tout ce qui est humainement possible pour l'aider, peut importe qu'il soit l'aîné ou non ! D'accord ? »

Don a acquiescé faiblement de la tête.

« Bien. Tu vois que j'ai toujours raison. Ecoutes, on va se remettre contre le mur. On va procéder de la même façon. Je vais te prendre sous tes épaules et te traîner ».

Charlie est passé de la parole à l'action. Il a traîné son frère et il s'est adossé contre le mur en abaissant Don de sorte que son dos se repose contre son torse et le dos de sa tête contre son épaule. Puis, après avoir essayé de refermer la chemise de Don du mieux qu'il pouvait, Charlie a retiré la veste de costume de son frère pour le couvrir, espérant arrêter ses tremblements. Il savait que les tremblements ne faisaient qu'augmenter sa fièvre.

« Ca va aller Donnie, on va s'en sortir. Ton équipe ne va pas tarder ». « Donnie, tu m'entends ? Donnie ?»

Il a regardé son frère et a constaté qu'il avait les yeux fermés. Sentant la panique venir au galop, il a rapidement recherché une impulsion et a été soulagé d'en trouver une, bien que celle-ci soit de plus en plus faible et irrégulière. _Don ! Préviens-moi avant de t'évanouir ! _

Au lieu de le réveiller, Charlie a préféré le laisser dans son état d'inconscience. Au moins, pendant ce temps là, il ne souffrait pas. Il a redressé la veste et enrouler ses bras autour de Don, essayant de lui offrir le plus de chaleur possible.

_A suivre_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9 (non violent) :**

Charlie a froncé les sourcils et a resserré ses bras autour de Don qui dérivait sans cesse entre la conscience et l'inconscience. Sa fièvre était telle qu'il ne cessait de murmurer des mots inintelligibles et tournait sa tête dans les deux sens sur l'épaule de son petit frère. Charlie avait réussi à le calmer en le berçant de temps à autre et en lui chuchotant quelques mots rassurant dans son oreille. Mais Don devenait de plus en plus agiter au fur et à mesure que sa fièvre augmentait, rendant ses efforts inutiles.

« Maman !…Non…t'en va pas…Me laisse pas».

« Shhh Donnie. Ça va aller, on va s'en sortir. Shhh ».

Charlie a senti son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer encore plus lorsqu'il a entendu Don appelait leur mère désespérément en lui priant de ne pas le laisser. Lui-même rêvait de leur mère de temps à autre. Des rêves d'un tel réalisme qu'il en restait à chaque fois bouleverser pendant plusieurs jours. Il savait que son père aussi rêver de Margaret parfois. Mais il n'a jamais su pour Don. Encore une de ces choses qui appartenait exclusivement à la vie privée de Don Eppes. Charlie s'était longtemps demandé si son frère avait pleuré la mort de leur mère et s'il allait souvent se recueillir sur sa tombe. Don a toujours été stoïque. Il ne montrait jamais ses émotions à qui que ce soit, même à sa famille. Il n'avait même pas versé une seule larme à son enterrement. Ce jour-là, Don n'avait pas quitté son masque impassible, ne laissant échapper aucun signe de faiblesse. Après le service funèbre, Charlie avait entendu quelques bribes de conversations des personnes venues témoigner leur soutien. Beaucoup de personnes, étonnées par l'attitude de Don, s'étaient demandé s'il avait aimé sa mère, s'il était touché par sa mort. Il avait même entendu une des tantes de sa mère dire que son frère avait toujours eu une pierre à la place du cœur et qu'il n'était pas étonnant qu'il soit devenu un agent fédéral aussi compétent. Mais Alan et Terry comprenaient Don mieux que personne. Ils savaient que Don menait une lutte intérieure pour ne pas s'effondrer. Il avait beau essayé de cacher n'importe quelle trace d'émotion, il ne pouvait pas empêcher son corps de parler à sa place. Une mâchoire serrée, les poings serrés lors de la cérémonie et un maintient raide sur ses jambes l'avaient trahi ce jour-là. Mais seules les personnes qui le connaissaient vraiment pouvaient s'en apercevoir. A cette époque, Charlie ne connaissait pas son frère aussi bien que maintenant. Aussi il s'était demandé si la vieille tante avait raison. Don était-il capable d'aimer, était-il capable de pleurer ou avait-il vraiment une pierre à la place de son cœur. Aujourd'hui, il avait la réponse à sa question. Même si Don n'avait pas pleuré lors de l'enterrement, Charlie était à peu près certain qu'il l'avait fait lorsqu'il est rentré chez lui, seul, dans son appartement. En y repensant, le jeune génie a ressenti une pointe de culpabilité. Don avait été là pour lui et leur père. Il leur avait offert son épaule pour qu'ils puissent pleurer et il s'était occupé de tout. Il s'était occupé des arrangements funèbres, de la famille, des amis. Mais qui avait offert une épaule à Don ? Qui l'avait consolé ?

« Maman. Me laisse pas…s'il te plaît»

Charlie a été tiré de ses pensées par la voix suppliante de Don. Si ses propres rêves étaient toujours merveilleux et agréables, celui de son frère ne l'était certainement pas à en juger par la tonalité de sa voix et les contractions de plus en plus rapide de ses paupières.

« Tout va bien Don. Tout va bien. »

Charlie devenait à court d'idées pour apaiser son frère. Plus rien ne semblait fonctionner et il n'avait rien pour soulager son malaise. Mais une idée lui est subitement venue à l'esprit. Pourquoi ne pas lui parler de sa théoried'émergencecognitive sur laquelle il travaillait actuellement ?! Après tout, un jour son frère lui avait demandé comment ses étudiants faisaient pour ne pas s'endormir pendant les cours, à écouter toute la journée les grandes théories mathématiques. D'autant plus, que son idée aurait un double effet : non seulement elle serait susceptible de calmer Don en l'endormant un peu plus profondément et elle permettrait à Charlie de s'évader dans ses nombres. Fier de cette idée, Charlie a commencé à expliquer à Don sa théorie sur le même tonalité qu'il utilisait pendant ses cours. Il parlait d'une voix calme et posée. A sa grande satisfaction, Don est devenu moins agité et sa respiration est devenue régulière et profonde indiquant qu'il se reposait paisiblement.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A leur arrivée au poste de police de Salina, l'équipe de Don, Alan et Billy Cooper ont été accueilli par le shérif en personne. Après quelques brèves présentations et mises au point sur l'affaire, ils sont entrés directement dans le vif du sujet. Tout en leur versant du café, le shérif les a informé que son adjoint téléchargé en ce moment même des photos satellites du lac et du hangar.

- « Autant vous prévenir tout de suite, le hangar est très difficile d'accès aussi bien par terre que par « mer ». Cela fait maintenant une dizaine d'années qu'il est abandonné et la végétation a recouvert tous les moyens d'accès. Un seul chemin y mène, enfin si on peut appeler ça un chemin. Ce chemin est l'œuvre des jeunes du coin. Ils adorent aller y faire des feux de camps la nuit. On leur a souvent interdit d'y aller car le hangar est très vieux et il risque de s'effondrer. Mais vous connaissez les jeunes, ils n'en font qu'à leur tête. On peut y accéder en voiture jusqu'à environ 300 mètres du hangar. Il faut ensuite faire le reste à pied. Sinon, le seul autre moyen pour s'y rendre est le bateau. »

- « Justement, à ce sujet, comment se fait-il qu'il y ait très peu de bateaux sur cette partie du lac ?» A demandé Megan.

- « A cette époque de l'année, en hiver, cette partie du lac est soumise à des courants dangereux. Les courants ascendants et descendants ont provoqués de nombreuses noyades et de nombreux chavirages de bateaux. En apparence, le lac parait calme mais je vous conseille de ne pas vous y aventurer seul. Il peut être très dangereux. Plus personnes ne s'y aventurent dans ce coin. Seul des plaisanciers très expérimentés naviguent dans cette partie du lac mais ils sont peu nombreux. Salina est essentiellement une ville touristique. Les gens ne font que passer. Aussi, très peu de personnes connaissent le lac. En général, les touristes s'en tiennent à la navigation sur le versant sud. Rares sont ceux qui vont sur le versant nord, là où se trouve le hangar. En conclusion, je dirais que ce hangar est une excellente cachette. D'autant plus que les jeunes y vont de moins en moins. Apparemment, ce ne serait plus assez cool à ce qu'ils disent. »

- « Vous avez combien d'hommes de disponible ? » A demandé Colby qui devenait de plus en plus impatient de passer à l'action.

- « Salina est une petite ville et il y a très peu d'actes de délinquance. Dans ce poste, nous ne sommes que huit, y compris moi et mon adjoint. Nous vous apporterons toute l'aide dont vous avez besoin mais nous ne sommes pas formés pour ce genre d'intervention. »

- « Oui, c'est pour cela que nous avons demandé à une équipe du SWAT de venir nous rejoindre. Elle ne devrait pas tarder. Les gars du SWAT avaient une intervention ce matin. C'est pour cela qu'ils ne sont pas arrivés en même temps que nous ». A répondu Colby.

Ils finissaient tous de finir leur café lorsque l'adjoint du shérif les a appelés pour leur dire qu'il avait les images satellites.

Ils sont alors entrés dans une petite pièce qui semblait servir pour les rares interrogatoires. L'adjoint a étalé, en plus d'une photo du hangar, les photos satellites sur la table et les a informé que deux de ces photos dataient de la veille et les dernières d'à peine deux heures. Chacun a regardé les photos et ils se sont tous rendus compte, y compris Alan, que l'intervention serait délicate. Intervenir par bateaux serait trop risqués. Ils seraient vite repérables et, le temps qu'ils accostent, les ravisseurs auraient le temps d'exécuter les otages. La meilleure solution serait donc d'intervenir en empruntant le petit chemin. L'unique chemin d'accès. Mais le problème est qu'ils devront laisser les véhicules à environ 300 m et faire le reste à pied avec tous leurs équipements sans se faire repérer. Si par malheur ils se font repérer, les ravisseurs auront le temps de s'échapper en bateau.

David a pris une photo dans ses mains pour la regarder de plus près :

« J'ai l'impression qu'ils ont un bateau de forte puissance. Regarder ».

Il a passé la photo à Megan avant qu'elle passe de main en main.

« Oui. Il va falloir qu'on fasse très attention. On doit préparer à la seconde près notre intervention. On doit tout prévoir et envisager toutes les hypothèses. Une erreur, même la plus petite qui soit et ils nous filent entre les doigts. »

« Et ils auront le temps de tuer mes enfants » A conclu Alan, la gorge nouée.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Plus le temps passait, plus l'inquiétude de Charlie pour son frère prenait des proportions exorbitantes. Il devenait de plus en plus certain que son frère allait mourir dans ses bras s'il ne recevait pas des soins bientôt. Seul un Don très affaibli se laisserait bercer par son petit frère, lui permettrait de passer ses doigts dans ses cheveux mouillés par la sueur et qui l'autoriserait à imiter le geste magique de leur père. Enfants, lorsque Don et Charlie étaient malades ou n'arrivaient tout simplement pas à dormir, Alan s'asseyait à côté d'eux sur le lit. Il posait sa main sur leur joue et traçait de petits cercles dans un geste hypnotique sur leur temple avec son pouce tout en leur ronflant du Sinatra. LE Frank Sinatra, l'idole d'Alan Eppes ! LE Frank Sinatra que la presse surnommait « The Voice » ou « Frankie ». LE Frank Sinatra qui a été au bout de son ambition lorsqu'il était jeune : égaliser l'idole du pays, le crooner Bing Crosby. Il ne l'avait pas seulement égalisé, il l'avait remplacé dans le cœur de l'Amérique. Solidaire de ses enfants, Margaret avait vaillamment essayé de persuader son mari que son pouce magique avait assez de pouvoir pour les emmener au pays des rêves. Mais Alan n'avait de cesse de défendre sa théorie envers et contre tous : pouce magique + Sinatra dodo. Au final, Margaret avait déposé les armes et abandonné ses enfants aux mains de leur père.

Souriant à ces souvenirs, Charlie a inconsciemment commencé à chantonner tout en traçant de petits cercles sur la temple de son frère avec son propre pouce magique.

« Mmh»

« Shhh. Tout va bien. Shhh».

Charlie a continué à chantonner mais la théorie d'Alan version Charles Eppes semblait être pouce magique + Sinatra reprise de conscience.

« Papa ? »

« Non Don. C'est moi, Charlie ».

« Charlie ? »

« Oui. C'est moi. Ton charmant petit frère».

Confus, Don a ouvert progressivement ses yeux et est parvenu à lever sa tête pour regarder son frère. Remarquant que ce simple geste lui demandait beaucoup d'efforts, Charlie a reposé la tête de Don sur son épaule sans laisser une seule seconde de repos à son pouce magique.

« Sinatra ? »

« Oui Don. Tu te rappelles que papa nous chanter tout le temps ses chansons quant on n'arrivait pas à dormir ou quant on était malade. Il y a même eu des périodes où j'étais content d'être tellement fiévreux que je l'entendais à peine chanter. »

Le sourire de Charlie s'est agrandit en voyant son frère sourire. Son sourire n'était pas plus grand qu'un petit rictus mais il était suffisant pour faire renaître de l'espoir dans le cœur de Charlie.

« Et lorsqu'on l'a surprit en train de chanter « Strangers in the night » devant la glace de la salle de bain. Il avait pris sa brosse à dent pour un micro. »

Submerger par cette vision soudaine, Don a laissé échapper un petit rire très vite remplacer par une toux douloureuse. Charlie l'a incliné sur le côté tout en lui tapotant doucement son dos.

« Respire Donnie. Détends-toi Don et essaie de respirer profondément ».

Don essayait de faire ce que lui disait son frère mais son corps persistait à ne plus lui obéir. Il avait l'impression que sa cage thoracique était prisonnière d'un étau qui se resserrait encore et encore, empêchant tout air de passer. Ses côtes cassées ne l'aidaient pas non plus à respirer. A chaque toux, Don sentait des pointes lancinantes sur ses côtés lui envoyant des déferlantes de douleur. Après une éternité, Don, essoufflé, s'est effondré en arrière dans les bras réconfortant de son frère.

« Doucement Don. Calmes-toi…Voilà c'est bien. Respire. Inspire et expire. »

Don a fermé ses yeux et a essayé de se détendre en s'accrochant à la voix douce de son frère. Il est resté silencieux tellement longtemps que Charlie a pensé qu'il s'était une nouvelle fois évanouit. Aussi, il a été surpris quant il a senti Don serré faiblement sa main.

« Char…lie »

« Oui Don ».

« J'ai…quelque chose à te dire. »

« Tu vas enfin m'avouer que c'est toi qui a ruiné mes parterres de fleurs dans l'allée en reculant avec ton camion. »

« Non »

« Aller avoue. Je sais que c'est toi. J'ai trouvé une trace de pneu correspondant curieusement aux roues de ton SUV ».

« Charlie »

« Non Don. Arrête. Ne fais pas ça. On s'en sortira. Tu m'entends ? »

« Charlie, écoutes-moi. » Don a pris un souffle profond et a rassemblé toutes ses forces avant de continuer à parler : « Mon équipe va…te trouver. »

« Don ! Elle nous trouvera tous les deux ! »

« Charlie…s'il te plaît. Ecoutes-moi »

« Non, je ne veux rien entendre ! »

« Charlie ! »

Don a élevé sa voix pour obtenir toute l'attention de son frère mais son effort n'a fait qu'aggraver ses douleurs l'obligeant à arquer son corps dans les bras de son frère.

« Don ! Je suis désolé. Ça va ? »

Après quelques souffles profonds, Don est parvenu à répondre à son frère :

« Ouais. S'il te plaît… »

Ne voulant pas provoquer plus de souffrances à son frère, Charlie s'est radouci et a écouté son frère à contre cœur.

« Charlie…Je veux que tu saches…que je suis fier de l'homme que tu es devenu. Papa est aussi fier de toi. Et maman le serait aussi…Mais c'est moi qui suis le plus fier. N'oublie…jamais ça ».

« Don ! S'il te plaît, arrêtes ».

« Non. Je t'ai toujours aimé p'tit frère. Tu diras…à papa que je l'aime et…que je sais…qu'il ne pensait pas ce qu'il m'a dit. Dis-lui que je…ne lui en veux pas. Je vous ai…toujours aimé tous les deux et…maman, même quand j'étais loin de la maison ».

« Don, je t'en prie ».

« Charlie, promets-moi que…tu t'enfermeras pas dans le garage avec ton équation insoluble…pour seule compagnie…Je suis tellement désolé Charlie mais je sais…que tu peux te débrouiller sans moi…Je sais que tu es fort. Beaucoup plus…que tu ne le crois. Je t'aime…p'tit frère. N'oublie jamais ça ».

Lâchant un dernier soupir, Don a fermé ses yeux et Charlie a senti le corps de son frère se ramollir dans ses bras.

« Don ! Réveilles-toi. Don ! Tu m'entends ?! ».

Mais Charlie n'a obtenu aucune réponse. Don avait déjà dérivé au loin.

« Don ! ».

Pour la nième fois, Charlie, en larmes, a recherché une impulsion.

« Non ! »

L'impulsion de Don était quasiment indétectable et sa respiration était de plus en plus peu profonde. Charlie a enterré son visage souillé par les larmes dans les cheveux de son frère tout en le tenant étroitement serré contre son torse, essayant de le défendre contre la mort.

« S'il te plaît Don tiens le coup, s'il te plaît ».

Il a bercé son frère tout en priant l'arrivée de Megan, David et Colby avant que leurs ravisseurs ne torturent une nouvelle fois son frère.

- « Je t'aime Donnie. Papa aussi t'aime. Ne nous laisse pas. On a besoin de toi. J'ai besoin de toi Donnie».

_A suivre_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10 :**

Un peu plus d'une heure après l'arrivée de l'équipe du SWAT, le plan de libération était soigneusement établi. Il était convenu que des hommes grenouilles paralyseraient le bateau en bloquant les hélices de sorte que les ravisseurs ne puissent s'enfuir. Le lac était grand et leur puissant bateau risquerait de leur permettre d'atteindre une autre rive du lac en très peu de temps et de s'enfuir à bord d'une voiture. Ce n'est qu'après que l'équipe du SWAT, celle de Don, le shérif et deux de ses adjoints interviendraient. Ils emprunteront ensemble le chemin sur 300 mètres avant de se séparer en plusieurs petits groupes à l'approche du hangar. La phase la plus délicate de l'intervention serait d'entrer dans le hangar sans se faire repérer. En effet, ils n'auront pas d'autres choix que de parcourir les 50 derniers mètres à découvert. La seule solution serait donc de prendre les ravisseurs par surprise. A défaut, deux solutions sont envisageables dont l'une est plus favorable que l'autre. Soit ils paniquent et se précipitent à leur bateau sans penser à Don et Charlie. Dans ce cas, le temps qu'ils comprennent que le bateau est neutralisé, l'équipe de Don ainsi que les autres agents auront le temps de parcourir les fameux 50 mètres et les arrêter. Soit ils sont fortement armés et n'hésiteront pas à tirer, mais surtout, ils n'hésiteront pas à tuer les frères Eppes. Mais ces 50 mètres à découvert ne sont pas le seul point délicat de l'intervention. L'équipe de Don ignoraient combien de personnes étaient présentes dans le hangar. Il était évident que Carter et Mcbright n'avaient pas pu enlever Don et Charlie sans aide. La question était donc de savoir combien d'hommes les ont aidés. D'autant plus que selon toute vraisemblance, ces hommes ainsi que Carter et Mcbright sont des professionnels. Des amateurs ne pourraient jamais enlever deux hommes, dont un agent fédéral, et tuer trois agents fédéraux de sang froid en moins de deux jours. Ce dernier « détail » en disait long sur leur détermination et leur dangerosité.

Ils ne restaient donc plus qu'à passer à l'action et espérer qu'il ne soit pas trop tard pour Don et Charlie. La tension était à son maximum dans les véhicules roulant à destination du hangar. Chacun se rejouer sans cesse le plan dans sa tête et son rôle à jouer dans l'intervention. Les adjoints du shérif et le shérif lui-même étaient peut-être les plus anxieux mais aussi les plus excités. D'ordinaire, à Salina, il ne se passait jamais rien. Ils avaient beaucoup de travail l'été en raison de la saison touristique. Et encore, pendant cette période, les actes de délinquance étaient pour ainsi dire d'importance mineure: vols de sacs à main, infractions au code de la route, des jeunes trop bruyants, sans parler du traditionnel remake des « dents de la mer » jouaient tous les ans par des plaisantins en mal d'adrénaline. Le reste de l'année était plutôt calme. La population était constituée par des personnes âgées et des familles sans histoire. Et rare sont les jeunes qui reviennent dans leur ville natale après l'avoir quittée pour aller à l'université. Autant dire que le fait de participer du jour au lendemain à la délivrance de deux personnes avec une équipe du FBI et du SWAT était tout sauf ordinaire à Salina. Aucun doute, le shérif et ses adjoints feront la une du journal local le lendemain matin.

Megan, David et Colby avaient aussi leur part d'anxiété et d'angoisse. Cela faisait presque deux jours que les frères Eppes ont été enlevés. Tous les trois étaient bien placé pour savoir que les premières 24 heures sont toujours les plus importantes. Au-delà, il est rare que les otages soient retrouvés vivant. Dans le meilleur des cas, ils sont retrouvés extrêmement traumatisés psychologiquement et dans un état physique déplorable. L'équipe de Don ainsi que Billy voulaient être optimistes mais leur espoir était vraiment mince. Le temps jouait contre eux.

Alan avait pris place dans la voiture du shérif avec Megan et David. Ces deux derniers avaient vainement essayés de le convaincre de ne pas venir mais l'entêtement d'Alan Eppes était quelque chose de difficile à combattre. D'autant plus que le shérif, père de trois enfants, avait pris son parti. Si ses enfants étaient dans la même situation, il n'y aurait rien qui pourrait le convaincre de rester en retrait. Un compromis avait donc été trouvé : Alan resterait dans la voiture avec un gilet par balle et défense de l'enlever et de descendre de la voiture.

Alan n'était pas un homme naïf. Il avait très bien compris que la vie de ses garçons tenait à un fil. Aucune erreur ne serait permise, même la plus minime. Et les expressions qu'il voyait dans les yeux de l'équipe de Don ne le rassuraient pas. Même les membres du SWAT avaient paru pessimistes pendant l'élaboration du plan au poste de police. Alan avait aussi compris qu'un agent fédéral est rarement enlevé pour être tué aussitôt. Dans 90 des cas, un représentant des forces de l'ordre enlevé est torturé avant d'être tué. Ensuite, tout dépend de la force physique de la personne. Certaines tiennent quelques heures, d'autres peuvent tenir un jour ou deux. Mais Charlie n'était pas un agent fédéral. Etait-il déjà mort ? Don et Charlie étaient-ils tous les deux torturés ? Depuis le début, Alan et l'équipe se demandaient pourquoi Charlie aussi avait été enlevé. La seule hypothèse avancée était que Charlie servait à atteindre Don. La faiblesse de Don n'était un secret pour personne : son petit frère.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Charlie n'a jamais été croyant et il n'avait jamais prié de sa vie. Mais ici, dans cette pièce froide et lugubre, il priait pour que l'aide arrive bientôt. Il s'est juré qu'il irait allumer un cierge à l'église s'ils sortaient d'ici vivant. Son frère n'avait toujours pas repris conscience. Don n'avait pas fait le moindre petit mouvement et sa fièvre avait considérablement baissé. Il était froid au contact et ses lèvres prenaient une coloration bleutée. Le seul signe de vie était son torse qui se levait et redescendait faiblement de façon très irrégulière. Charlie tentait désespérément de l'empêcher de sombrer de plus en plus vers la mort en parlant de tout ce qui lui passait par la tête et en lui tapotant fréquemment sa joue mais Don avait déjà atteint le point de non retour.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A l'approche du chemin menant au hangar, toutes les discussions se sont arrêtées d'un seul coup et un silence pesant a pris place dans chacun des véhicules. Les conducteurs ont garés les voitures à l'entrée du chemin de façon à ce qu'elles ne soient pas trop visibles. Megan et le capitaine Calahan de l'équipe du SWAT étaient au commandement. Après s'être tous rassemblés en cercle, Megan a réexpliqué la tactique une dernière fois et le rôle de chacun.

Pendant ses explications, Cooper et un membre du SWAT sont partis en éclaireurs avec pour mission de déterminer combien d'hommes étaient présents dans le hangar. Ils ont tous les deux grimpaient dans un arbre et se sont servis de leurs jumelles. Ils ont aperçu un homme fumait une cigarette à l'extérieur, devant ce qui semblait être l'entrée principale du hangar. A travers la fenêtre, ils pouvaient apercevoir un autre homme assis à une table. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'étaient Carter ou Mcbright. Après avoir vérifié l'existence d'une autre entrée et la présence d'autres hommes, Cooper et son équipier sont revenus faire leur rapport.

« Quelle est la situation ? » A interrogé Megan en les voyant revenir.

« Sans compter l'entrée pour les bateaux, il y a une entrée principale et une entrée secondaire sur le côté gauche du bâtiment. On a seulement aperçu deux hommes armés. A supposer que Carter et Mcbright sont à l'intérieur, nous avons donc affaire à au moins quatre homme. Mais ils peuvent être plus.» A répondu Billy.

« Don et Charlie ? »

« Aucun signe ».

« Bien. Nous attendons que les plongeurs paralysent le bateau et nous intervenons ».

Megan avait à peine fini sa phrase que Calahan l'a informé que le bateau venait d'être neutralisé et qu'ils ne devaient pas perdre de temps pour agir.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

« Don ? Don, tu m'entends ? »

Charlie a posé sa main au dessus du cœur de Don et a eu un choc en constatant que son torse ne se soulevait plus.

« Don !»

De ses doigts tremblants, il a recherché un pouls au niveau de la carotide de son frère. Inexistant. Le jeune génie a alors pris le poignet de Don. Toujours rien. Aucune impulsion.

« Non ! Don, reviens ! »

Il a étendu son frère à terre et s'est penché sur lui pour détecter à l'oreille une respiration. Rien. Le néant. Aucun signe de vie.

Le cœur de Charlie s'est mis à marteler de plus en plus fort mais il a très vite retrouvé ses esprits en se souvenant des cours de secourisme qu'il avait suivi sur le conseil de sa mère il y a quelques années. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que la première personne sur qui il devrait les mettre en application serait Don. Il ne savait même pas s'il se souviendrait des bons gestes. Mais Charlie semblait marcher en pilote automatique et a pratiqué les gestes qui sauvent sans hésiter.

Il a incliné la tête de Don et libéré ses voies aériennes. Puis il a pratiqué deux insufflations profondes avant de revérifier la présence d'un pouls carotidien. Toujours rien.

« Don ! S'il te plaît, reviens !»

Charlie s'est mis à genoux perpendiculairement à Don à hauteur de son thorax et à commencer un massage cardiaque. 3 minutes. Il avait 3 petites minutes pour réanimer Don. Au-delà, Charlie savait trop bien que des lésions cérébrales irréversibles peuvent intervenir. Et chaque minute qui passait faisait perdre 10 de chance de survie à Don. 10 minutes. Charlie avait 10 minutes pour faire revenir son frère. Mais devait-il vraiment continuer le massage au-delà des trois minutes fatidiques ? Jamais Don ne supporterait de vivre avec des dommages irréversibles au cerveau le rendant dépendant. Charlie connaissait trop bien son frère pour savoir qu'il préférerait mourir plutôt que d'être condamner à vivre en étant complètement délaissé aux soins de sa famille. Devrait-il faire subir à Don ce qu'il redoute le plus ?

« Don ! Je te défie de mourir ! Aller respire ! Aller, fait un petit effort s'il te plaît ! Don ! C'est toi qui diras à papa que tu l'aimes, pas moi !»

« Un ! Deux ! Trois ! »

« Aller ! Je sais que tu es là quelque part alors respire et ouvre tes yeux ! »

Charlie commençait à sentir ses muscles brûlaient à force de faire des compressions sur le thorax de son frère mais il était bien déterminé à ne pas le laisser partir loin de lui. Il était tellement effréné à pratiquer son massage cardiaque qu'il n'a pas entendu la grosse porte en fer s'ouvrir.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

En deux files indiennes, toute l'équipe d'intervention parcourait le chemin silencieusement, courbait en deux. A l'extrémité du chemin, deux snipers ont pris positions dans les arbres et tous les agents se sont divisés en 4 groupes. David était à la tête du groupe 1, Megan du groupe 2, Colby du groupe 3 et Cooper du groupe 4. A l'extérieur du bâtiment, un homme était toujours en train de fumer sa cigarette. Pour ne prendre aucun risque, l'un des snipers lui a envoyé une fléchette paralysante. Une fois certaine que l'homme était sans connaissance, Megan a pris d'assaut avec son groupe, aussi discrètement que possible, le côté gauche du bâtiment où se situait l'entrée secondaire tandis que le groupe 1 menait par David se chargeait du côté droit afin de pénétrer à l'intérieur du bâtiment par l'entrée des bateaux. Par contact radio, David et Megan ont transmis leur position à Colby et Cooper leur donnant le feu vert pour qu'ils approchent eux aussi du bâtiment mais par l'entrée principale, le point le plus délicat. Colby a demandé à l'un des snipers si la voie était libre. Celui-ci a regardé par la lunette laser de son fusil et a constaté que la personne qui se trouvait à l'intérieur tournait le dos à la fenêtre.

« Sniper 1 à groupe 3 »

« Groupe 3 à l'écoute »

« La voie est libre. Le type tourne le dos à la fenêtre. Je le maintiens en visuel».

« Bien reçu ».

Colby s'est ensuite tourné vers Cooper et, d'un commun accord, ils ont menés leurs groupes en rampant devant l'entrée principale, sans se faire repérer. Le groupe 3 s'est posté à côté gauche de la porte et le groupe 4 sur la droite de la porte.

« Groupe 3 à groupe 1 et 2. Groupe 3 et 4 en position ».

« Bien reçu. Nous sommes prêts à entrer».

« Bien reçu groupe 2».

« Groupe 1 ? »

« Prêts à entrer aussi. Nous avons deux hommes en visuel devant une grosse porte en fer. Je croîs que c'est Carter et Mcbright».

« Bien reçu. A tous les groupes. A trois on y va. Un, deux, TROIS ! »

En hurlant FBI, tous les groupes sont entrés simultanément dans le hangar prenant tous les ravisseurs par surprise.

Le groupe 4 a fait sauter la porte principale et le groupe 3 l'a suivi à l'intérieur. Ils se sont directement dirigés vers la salle se trouvant sur la gauche où se trouvaient deux hommes. Ces deux derniers ont été étonnés mais, en bon professionnels, ils ont vite retrouvés leurs esprits en mettant la main sur leurs armes. Mais Colby et Cooper ont été plus rapide et ils ont réussi à les neutraliser sans tirer un seul coup de feu. En revanche, le groupe 1 mené par Megan a été obligé d'abattre le quatrième gros bras lorsqu'ils sont entrés.

« Groupe 3 et 4 à tous les groupes : deux hommes neutralisés »

« Groupe 2 à tous les groupes : un homme abattu ».

Les hommes du groupe 2, David en tête, se sont approchés, armes aux poings, vers Carter et Mcbright qui s'apprêtaient à entrer dans la pièce où se trouvaient les frères Eppes.

« FBI ! Carter ! Mcbright ! Lâcher vos armes ! »

Donovan et Connor, pris par surprise ont sursautés mais ils ont persistés à ne pas lâcher leurs armes.

« Armes à terre ! Plus vite que ça » A hurlé David.

Connor n'avait nullement l'intention de retourner en prison. Plutôt mourir que de revivre l'enfer carcéral. Avec un sourire narquois sur son visage, il a visé David et celui-ci a tiré avant que Connor ne mette feu lui-même à son arme. Carter, courageux mais pas téméraire, se trouvait dépasser par la situation.

« Carter ! Lâcher votre arme ! Maintenant ! »

Ne sachant plus quoi faire et se sentant cerner de toute part, il a posé son arme à terre et à suivi les instructions de David.

« A genoux, les mains derrières la tête, pouces vers le haut. Plus vite que ça !»

David a fait signe à l'un de ses hommes de s'approcher de Donovan afin de lui passer les menottes. David s'est approché de Connor pour vérifier qu'il était bien mort et a ramassé son arme.

- « Groupe 1 à tous les groupes : Carter neutralisé. Mcbright abattu ».

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

« Un ! deux ! trois ! »

« Don ! »

Essouffler mais doter d'une détermination féroce, Charlie s'évertuait à réanimer son frère. Son attention était exclusivement concentrée sur son frère. A un tel point qu'il n'a pas entendu l'agitation à l'extérieur de la pièce. Il n'a pas entendu les tirs et il n'a pas entendu Colby, Megan, David et Cooper s'approchaient rapidement de lui et de Don. Il a à peine senti David mettre ses mains sur ses épaules.

«Aller Don ! Respire !»

« Charlie ! Laisse Megan et Colby continuaient le massage. Charlie tu m'entends ?! »

N'obtenant pas de réponse, Cooper a aidé David à éloigner Charlie de son frère en le prenant par ses bras.

« Non ! Lâcher-moi. Vous n'aurez pas mon frère ! »

« Charlie ! C'est moi, David ! »

« David ? Billy ? ». Etonné et à la fois soulagé, Charlie s'est alors aussi rendu compte de la présence de Megan et de Colby.

« Oh mon dieu ! Merci ! » Charlie s'est effondré dans les bras de David : « David ! Don est mort ! »

David a pris Charlie dans ses bras et a essayé de le sortir de la pièce mais Charlie était déterminé à rester aux côtés de son frère.

Par radio, Cooper a demandé à Calahan d'envoyer une équipe d'infirmiers le plus rapidement possible.

« Don ! Reviens ! Tu ne peux pas me laisser ! Donnie ! »

« Charlie, depuis combien de temps son cœur ne bat plus ? Charlie, réponds-moi ! »

Charlie a regardé Colby en train de faire des compressions sur le torse de son grand frère et a répondu en bégayant :

« Je…je suis pas sûr. Environ Tr…trois minutes ».

Toute l'équipe s'est regardée avec angoisse mais personne n'a rien dit. Trois minutes. Trois minutes étaient tous ce qu'ils devaient savoir.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

De la voiture et malgré la distance, Alan avait entendu les coups de feu. A chaque coup de feu, son cœur faisait un bon. Les pires scénarios rejouaient sans cesse dans sa tête. Ses enfants étaient-ils les victimes de ces tirs ? Le cœur d'Alan palpitait à vitesse grand V. Il a essayé de prendre de grandes inspirations profondes mais son angoisse était telle que le moindre petit mouvement l'effrayé. Un oiseau qui s'envolait brusquement d'un arbre et il sursautait, incitant son cœur à battre encore plus vite. Il a regardé sur sa droite et a aperçu les infirmiers s'agitaient. Ils semblaient avoir reçu un appel radio leur disant d'intervenir le plus vite possible. N'y tenant plus, Alan, en dépit des ordres qu'il avait reçu, est sorti de la voiture et s'est dirigé vers l'équipe d'urgence.

« Qu'est-ce qui passe ? »

Aucun des infirmiers ne lui a répondu.

« Je vous en prie, dites-moi ce qui se passe ? »

« Nous ne pouvons rien vous dire monsieur tant qu'on ne connait pas la situation ».

Démuni, Alan a regardé les urgentistes partir en courant, avec tout le matériel de secours, en direction du hangar.

Alan est resté en place, ne sachant quoi faire. Son cœur lui disait de courir vers ses enfants mais sa raison lui disait de rester là où il était, en sécurité. Mais pourquoi devrait-il être en sécurité si ses enfants étaient en danger ? N'écoutant que son instinct parental, Alan s'est aussi dirigé vers le hangar. Après tout, si les infirmiers sont intervenus, c'est que les ravisseurs ont été arrêtés. Sur le chemin, Alan a aperçu un adjoint du shérif venir en sens inverse.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« L'opération s'est bien passée. Il y a eu seulement quelques tirs. Deux suspects ont été abattus. Les autres ont tous été arrêtés ».

« Et les otages ? » La bouche sèche et les poings serrés, Alan a attendu avec angoisse la réponse.

« L'un d'entre eux semble en bonne santé, étant donné les circonstances. Quant à l'autre…il est vraiment dans un sal état ».

Alan a senti son cœur s'arrêté et ses jambes bouclées sous lui. Il voulait demander lequel de ses garçons était dans un « sal état » mais ses mots ne sortaient pas de sa bouche. En transe, il a couru vers le hangar, aussi rapidement que son corps âgé et fatigué le lui permettait. Ignorant volontairement les conseils des membres du SWAT de ne pas entrer dans le hangar, Alan a pénétré à l'intérieur et s'est dirigé vers les voix qui semblaient provenir d'une petite pièce sur la gauche, près de l'entrée à bateau. Lorsqu'il s'est approché suffisamment près de la grosse porte en fer, Alan a reconnu la voix de son plus jeune. Il a accéléré son pas pour s'arrêter net aussitôt en entendant distinctement les mots et les pleurs de Charlie :

« Don est mort ! »

_Donnie ! Non ! _Alan est entré précipitamment dans la pièce et a eu un choc en voyant les infirmiers choqués avec un défibrillateur le corps de son fils étendu à terre, un masque d'oxygène sur son visage.

« Do…Donnie ! »

En entendant la voix de son père, Charlie s'est enlevé des bras de David et s'est jeté au cou de son père.

« Papa ! »

« Charlie ! »

Alan a serré de toutes ses forces son plus jeune fils, heureux de tenir dans ses bras au moins l'un de ses fils. Il s'est reculé et a bercé le visage de Charlie dans ses deux mains tout en recherchant des signes de blessures, mise à part son entaille sanglante sur son front.

«Charlie tu vas bien ? »

« Oui. Mais Don… »

« Non Charlie, ton frère ne vas pas mourir ! »

Certain que son cadet allait bien, Alan l'a remis aux mains de David et de Billy pour aller s'agenouillé à côté de la tête de Don.

« Donnie ! »

Tout en passant sa main dans les cheveux de son aîné, Alan a regardé avec horreur l'un des infirmiers rechargeait le défibrillateur tandis que l'autre plaçait les palettes sur le torse de Don

« Charger à 200 ! Dégager !»

L'infirmier avait à peine enlevé les palettes que le corps de Don s'est soulevé du sol pour retomber aussitôt lourdement à terre.

Tous les regards se sont tournés vers le moniteur cardiaque. Rien. Aucun bip bip indiquant un battement de cœur.

- « Charger à 260 ! Dégager !»

Toujours rien. Ligne plate.

Les mots de son fils quelques jours plutôt sont revenus implacablement hantés Alan. _Le nuage noir va s'en aller pour toujours et tu retrouveras le soleil. Le nuage noir va s'en aller pour toujours !_

« Non Donnie, tu n'es pas un nuage noir. S'il te plaît respire. C'est toi mon soleil ! Je t'aime Donnie !»

Charger à 300 ! Dégager ! »

Une nouvelle fois, le corps de Don à arquer contre le sol mais toujours aucun bip sonore.

« Charger à 360 ! Dégager ! »

Alan, en larmes, a pris la main de son fils et l'a serré fortement tandis qu'il traçait de petits cercles sur la temple de Don avec son pouce magique. 360. La charge maximale. Si ça ne marchait pas maintenant, alors Don ne sera jamais réanimer. Les infirmiers réessayeront plusieurs fois mais le cœur de Don était déjà bien fatigué.

« Dégager !»

Toujours rien. Les infirmiers se sont regardés, se demandant s'ils devaient continuer ou non. Avec un dernier signe d'assentiment, ils ont réessayés une dernière fois.

« 360 ! Dégager ! »

Un silence lourd s'est installé dans la pièce, l'attention de chacun était tournée vers le moniteur cardiaque. Rien. Aucun bip sonore. La ligne restait désespérément plate. _Le nuage noir va s'en aller pour toujours. _

_A suivre._


	11. Chapter 11

**_Merci à tous pour vos reviews !_**

**Chapitre 11 :**

Don est entré dans la maison de son frère, ne sachant pas comment il était arrivé ici.

« Papa ? Charlie ? Y'a quelqu'un ? »

Pour toute réponse, Don a entendu de la musique. _Le piano ! _Etonner,il a claqué la porte derrière lui et s'est dirigé vers le piano.

« Donnie, je t'ai déjà dis que je n'aime pas quand tu claques la porte. Tu fais trembler la maison.»

Don a senti ses cheveux se hérissés et un frisson a parcouru tout son corps.

« Maman ?! »

Don était médusé. Non seulement il ne savait pas comment il était arrivé jusqu'ici mais en plus sa mère jouait du piano devant lui et lui parlait d'une voix calme et sereine.

« Donnie, je suis heureuse de te voir mais je regrette que ce soit aussi tôt».

« Maman ?! »

« Oui Donnie. C'est moi.»

« Mais…mais tu es morte ! Co…Com… »

« Comment est-ce possible ? Qu'est-ce je fais ici à jouer du piano ? »

« Bah, ne le prends pas mal. Mais oui, qu'est-ce tu fais ici ? »

« Je suis ici pour toi Donnie.»

« Pour moi ?! Mais tu es morte ! Tu ne peux pas être là !»

« Oui mon ange. Je suis morte mais comme je viens de te le dire, je suis ici pour toi. »

Don a soudainement compris le pourquoi du comment.

« Tu veux dire que moi aussi je suis… »

« Mort ».

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Alan était assis sur une chaise à côté du lit de son plus jeune fils, attendant qu'il se réveille. Charlie, en plus d'un nouveau choc à la tête, souffrait d'épuisement et de déshydratation. Avec beaucoup de repos et de calme, Charlie serait comme neuf dans quelques jours. Physiquement, du moins. Alan était surtout préoccupé par l'état mental de son cadet. Lorsque David était revenu à l'hôpital après avoir interrogé Carter au poste de police de Salina, il lui avait demandé d'être honnête avec lui et de ne rien lui cacher, même si c'était dur à entendre. Ainsi, il savait désormais comment ses garçons avaient été enlevés et pourquoi Charlie aussi avait été enlevé. Mais ce qui l'avait le plus terrifié était d'entendre David lui dire que Don avait été torturé devant Charlie. Alan était certain que son jeune fils ne se remettra jamais de cette épreuve. Avec beaucoup de temps et de patience, il reprendra le cours normal de sa vie avec l'appui de son père, d'Amita, de Larry et assurément de l'équipe de Don. Mais plus jamais il ne sera le même. Plus jamais Alan ne reverra dans ses yeux cette petite étincelle d'innocence qui caractérisait tant Charlie. Comment pourrait-elle continuer à briller après avoir était le témoin impuissant des atrocités subies par son frère. Et, tout simplement, comment Charlie pourrait-il vivre sans son grand frère à ses côtés ? La douleur diminuera avec le temps, mais elle sera toujours là, tapie dans l'ombre, prête à ressurgir à n'importe quel instant.

En pensant à son aîné, Alan a fermé ses yeux et a pris un souffle profond. Don. Il y a tant de choses qu'il aurait aimé lui dire. Lui dire combien il l'aimait et combien il était fier de lui. Il voudrait tellement le prendre dans ses bras et le laisser pleurer sur son épaule. Si seulement il pouvait avoir une baguette magique et remonter le temps. Un coup de baguette magique et abracadabra, toutes ses erreurs seraient effacés. Un coup de baguette magique et abracadabra, Don se tiendrait devant lui, souriant et en bonne santé.

- « Papa »

Alan a ouvert ses yeux et a rencontré le regard somnolent de son fils :

« Charlie ! Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je suis content de te voir réveiller ».

Alan a choyé les cheveux de son cadet et s'est penché en avant pour embrasser son front.

« Comment tu te sens mon garçon ? »

« Fatigué ».

En entendant la voix rauque de Charlie, Alan a pris le verre d'eau sur la table de chevet et a aidé son fils à le boire.

« Tu es déshydraté. Le médecin a dit que tu dois boire le plus possible. Tu as aussi besoin de repos. Tu iras mieux dans quelques jours».

« Quelle heure est-il ? »

« 19 heures »

« Quel jour ? »

« Dimanche »

Alan a eu un haut le cœur en remarquant que Charlie était totalement confus et désorienté.

« Nous vous avons trouvé hier en début d'après-midi, ton frère et toi. Tu ne te rappelles pas ? Tu t'es évanouit et tu as dormi depuis. Tu es à l'hôpital de Berkeley. C'est l'hôpital le plus proche de Salina. Là où se trouve le hangar. »

Reprenant ses esprits, Charlie s'est remémorait peu à peu les images de leur libération.

« Don ! Où est-il ? Papa, où est Don ?!»

« Calmes-toi Charlie. Recouches-toi. Tu dois te reposer ».

Alan a forcé son fils à reposer sa tête sur l'oreiller. Mais Charlie était bien déterminé à sortir du lit et à aller voir son frère.

« Papa ! Tu vas enfin me dire où est Don ?! Je t'en supplie, dis-moi que Don va bien ».»

« Charlie, ton frère est… »

Charlie a regardé de plus près le visage de son père. Son père avait l'air très vieux et très fatigué. Il montrait tous les signes d'un père inquiet pour ses enfants mais il y avait beaucoup plus que ça. Il paraissait hanté par quelque chose.

- « Non ! »

Alan a serré la main de son fils et a caressé ses cheveux avec son autre main.

« Shhh Charlie. Ça va aller. Shhh »

« Non ! Non ça n'ira pas. Don est mort ! »

« Non Charlie. Ton frère n'est pas mort. Tu m'entends ? Ton frère n'est pas mort. Il l'était mais il est revenu. Tu t'es évanouit lorsque son cœur s'est remis à battre ».

« Vivant ? Don est vivant ? »

« Oui mon garçon. Donnie est vivant.»

Charlie a laissé échapper un énorme soupir de soulagement. Mais son soulagement était de courte durée en voyant l'expression de son père.

« Mais ? »

« Charlie, tu dois te reposer. Nous parlerons plus tard quand tu te sentiras mieux ».

« Non. Dis-moi ce qui se passe. S'il te plaît, je veux savoir ».

Alan voulait que Charlie reprenne des forces avant de lui parler de l'état de son frère. Don était vivant mais il était loin d'être sorti d'affaire. Charlie lui a lancé un regard de plaidoirie. Son père n'avait jamais pu résister à ce regard et aujourd'hui ne faisait pas exception à la règle. Aussi, il s'est résolu à lui dire la vérité. De toute façon, Charlie ne se reposera pas avant de tout savoir sur Don.

« D'accord Charlie. Don est ici, dans cet hôpital ».

« Alors je peux aller le voir ? »

« Pas encore Charlie. Tu dois reprendre des forces avant de sortir de ce lit ».

« Je vais très bien. Et puis je peux emprunter un fauteuil roulant ».

« Non, tu ne vas pas très bien. Tu es épuisé et ton corps doit récupérer. De toute façon, ton frère est en soins intensifs et les heures de visites sont très strictes. Megan est avec lui en ce moment.»

« En soins intensifs ? »

« Oui. Ton frère n'a toujours pas repris conscience. Les médecins disent qu'il est entre la vie et la mort. Il peut se réveiller dans une heure, deux jours, une semaine. Ils ne savent pas quant il se réveillera. »

« Mais il va s'en sortir ? »

Alan a soupiré de tristesse avant de répondre tout en continuant à passer ses doigts dans les boucles de son garçon.

« Charlie. Le cœur de Donnie s'est arrêté de battre pendant sept minutes. Son cerveau a été privé d'oxygène pendant sept minutes ».

« Tu es en train de me dire que non seulement Don risque de ne jamais se réveiller mais qu'en plus, si par miracle il se réveille, il risque de souffrir de dommages irréversibles au cerveau ? »

« C'est seulement une possibilité Charlie. Don peut aussi se réveiller en parfaite santé. Nous devons rester positifs».

« Quelles sont ses chances ? »

« Charlie ! Ton frère n'est pas une statistique ! »

« Bien sûr que non, je sais. Mais je dois savoir. S'il te plaît ».

« Il a 20 de chances de se réveiller sans séquelles.

« 20 ? Seulement ?! Oh non. Papa, jamais Don ne supportera de vivre en étant dépendant de nous ».

« Je sais, mon garçon. Mais nous serons là pour l'aider. Nous ne le laisserons pas. Tu sais, c'est grâce à toi s'il encore vivant aujourd'hui. Les infirmiers m'ont dit que tu as très bien réagi et que tu as effectué les bons gestes. »

Après quelques minutes de profondes réflexions, Charlie a répondu à son père sur le ton de la défaite :

- « Je n'aurais peut être pas dû. J'ai l'impression de n'avoir fait que retarder sa mort inévitable. J'ai seulement prolongé ses souffrances ».

« Non Charlie ! Tu t'es battu pour lui et je suis très fier de ce que tu as fais. Il aurait fait la même chose pour toi. Alors laisse cette culpabilité mal placée où elle est. Si tu n'avais pas pratiqué un massage cardiaque, ton frère ne serait plus parmi nous aujourd'hui. Et peu importe dans quel état il sera quant il se réveillera. Je préfère voir mon fils vivant, même si c'est dans un fauteuil roulant, plutôt que d'aller mettre des fleurs sur sa tombe ! Je ne veux plus jamais t'entendre dire une chose pareille !»

« Tu as raison. Excuse-moi. Il viendra à la maison et nous l'encouragerons avec tout notre amour ».

« Voilà qui est mieux. Bien, tu dois te reposer maintenant.»

« Il y a autre chose »

« Non. Je t'ai tout dit ».

« Papa, je le vois dans ton regard.»

« Mmh. Ce qu'il y a c'est que…Eh bien, ton frère a besoin de beaucoup de force pour récupérer. Et le problème est que son cœur est très fatigué. C'est l'épuisement combiné avec les coups de courant qu'il a reçu qui a provoqué son arrêt cardiaque au hangar. Et le fait de l'avoir choquer de nombreuses fois avec le défibrillateur ne l'a pas aidé. Le défibrillateur a permis de faire rebattre son cœur mais il l'a aussi fatigué encore plus. Mais nous devons penser positifs Charlie. Ton frère a toujours été fort et combattant. Il n'y a aucune raison pour qu'il ne surmonte pas cette situation. Crois-moi, je sais que Donnie se battra jusqu'au bout. Jamais il n'abandonnera ».

« Je sais papa, je sais. Même superman ne lui arrive pas à la cheville ».

« Je suis sûr qu'il sera heureux d'entendre ça. Il n'aimerait pas être l'égal de quelqu'un qui se promène avec des collants bleus et un slip rouge par-dessus. Sans oublier la cape. Tu imagines ton frère dans cette tenue ! Avec un grand D sur son torse ». Alan a enlevé sa main des cheveux de Charlie et il a imité le super héros en train de prendre son envol. « Attention, SuperDon arrive ! »

Au plus grand bonheur d'Alan, Charlie s'est mis à rire nerveusement aux singeries de son père mais surtout en pensant à son frère dans la panoplie de Superman.

« C'est bon de te voir sourire mon garçon. Tu verras, on s'en sortira tous les trois. Mais pour ça, il faut que tu dormes. Plus vite ton corps aura récupérer, plus vite tu pourras aller voir ton frère, jeune homme ».

Souriant à son père, Charlie a fait le salut militaire avant de fermer ses yeux. Son père avait raison. Plus vite il ira mieux, plus vite il pourra être aux côtés de Don. Il commençait à s'endormir lorsqu'il a senti le pouce magique de son père en action.

« Papa »

« Oui Charlie ?»

« Je te défie de chanter du Sinatra.»

Alan a souri à cette petite plaisanterie familière. Il savait que ses enfants avaient toujours détesté l'entendre chanter Frank Sinatra lorsqu'ils étaient petits mais il adorait les taquiner. Aussi, il s'était toujours amusé à défendre sa fameuse grande théorie envers sa femme et ses garçons, bien qu'il se soit toujours avoué lui-même être un piètre chanteur.

Il est resté quelques minutes à regarder son jeune fils s'endormir. Certain qu'il se reposait paisiblement, il a déposé un dernier baiser sur son front puis, d'un pas fatigué, il s'est dirigé vers la chambre de son autre fils.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Don s'est assis sur le banc à côté de sa mère.

« Je suis mort ? »

« Pas vraiment mon ange. Tu es entre la vie et la mort ».

« Charlie ?! »

« Calmes-toi Donnie. Ton frère va bien. Vous avez été libérer tous les deux. Charlie est fatigué mais il ira bien. Ce n'est pas pour lui que je m'inquiète le plus en ce moment ».

« Oh, je vais très bien ».

Margaret s'est arrêtée de jouer et a lancé à son fils un regard de désapprobation.

« Vraiment ? Etre proche de la mort, je n'appelle pas ça allait bien ».

Don n'a pas soutenu le regard de sa mère et a timidement regardé le piano.

« Donnie, admettre que tu ne vas pas bien ne te rends pas faible ».

« Je sais ».

« Non tu ne le sais pas. Tout comme tu ne sais pas demander de l'aide. C'est pour cela que je suis ici. Tu as besoin d'aide. Je sais que tu ne la demanderas pas alors je suis venue».

« De l'aide pour quoi ?»

«Tu as besoin d'aide pour faire ton choix mon ange.»

« Un choix ? Quel choix ? »

« Le choix de vivre ou de mourir.»

Dans n'importe quelle autre circonstance, Don aurait ri de la question et la réponse lui aurait sauté aux yeux. Il aurait répondu en riant qu'évidemment il préférait vivre. Mais, à son grand étonnement, cette question, à cet instant précis, ne lui a pas paru aussi saugrenue. Il était bien ici, dans sa maison d'enfance avec sa mère, loin de toutes responsabilités et plus personnes pour compter sur lui. Loin de tous les tracas de la vie quotidienne et loin des horreurs qu'il rencontrait quotidiennement dans son travail. Il aimé son travail d'agent fédéral mais il y avait des périodes où il était fatigué de l'inhumanité qu'il voyait tous les jours. Mais, d'un autre côté, il voulait aussi revoir son père et son petit frère.

« Je suis bien ici, avec toi. »

« Je suis aussi heureuse de te voir Don. Mais je ne veux pas que tu meurs. Tu as la vie devant toi. Tu dois fonder une famille. Tu sais que ton père rêve d'avoir des petits enfants ».

Don et sa mère ont échangé un petit rire et se sont lancé un regard complice.

« Tu feras un très bon père Donnie ».

« Ah ouais ? »

« Pas ouais. Oui ».

« Ah oui ? »

« J'en suis certaine. Toi et ton frère êtes des hommes merveilleux. Je ne pouvais pas espérer avoir de meilleurs fils. Je suis fier de vous deux. »

« Merci. Tu sais que tu étais une mère formidable aussi. Enfin, je veux dire que tu l'es toujours. Non ? Enfin, je veux dire…Tu vas trouver ça ridicule mais c'est que…Enfin parfois, j'ai l'impression que je sens ta présence autour de moi. J'ai l'impression que tu veilles sur nous de là où tu es. Tu me manques tu sais. Il ne se passe pas une seule journée où je ne pense pas à toi.»

Margaret, émue par les mots de son fils, a levé ses yeux du piano et l'a honoré d'un regard affectueux, la larme à l'oeil. Voir son Donnie lui parlait aussi ouvertement était une chose très rare. Tellement rare qu'elle appréciait intensément chacun de ses mots.

« Oh Donnie. Tu me manques aussi. Ce n'est pas ridicule mon ange. Je veille sur toi, ton frère et ton père à ma manière. Vous trois vous ne pouvez pas me voir mais moi je vous vois. Je ne peux pas vous toucher, vous étreindre dans mes bras mais je sais que je suis dans votre cœur. Tout comme toi, ton frère et ton père seraient toujours dans le mien. »

Don voulait toucher sa mère pour être certain qu'elle était bien réelle et pas seulement une illusion. Mais il n'a pas osé de peur que son image se fane et de peur de se retrouver seul une nouvelle fois. Comme cela avait été le cas lorsqu'il grandissait. Sa mère était toujours à porter de main mais il ne pouvait jamais l'atteindre. Elle était toujours tellement occupée avec Charlie que finalement il a toujours fallu qu'il se débrouille tout seul. Don a secoué sa tête en se culpabilisant de penser ainsi. Sa mère a toujours fait du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Elle avait réellement essayé de s'occuper de lui mais le génie de Charlie lui prenait beaucoup trop de temps. Il fallait constamment stimuler son esprit, trouver sans cesse de nouveaux professeurs particuliers, l'emmener passer tel ou tel concours et l'emmener recevoir toutes ses récompenses. En plus de tout cela, elle avait son travail en tant qu'avocate et une maison à s'occuper. Elle n'avait d'ailleurs pas beaucoup de temps libre pour elle-même. En dépit de son emploi du temps surchargé, elle avait toujours essayé d'être là pour lui. Elle n'avait pas réussi mais elle avait essayé. C'est tout ce qui compter pour Don.

« Je sais à quoi tu penses Donnie. »

En voyant le regard incrédule de son aîné, elle a continué en souriant :

« Tu penses à toutes ses années où je n'étais pas là pour toi. A toutes ces années où il a fallu que tu apprennes à ne compter que sur toi-même. Je le regrette vraiment Donnie. »

« Non maman. Tu n'as pas à le regretter. Je sais que tu as essayé. C'est tout ce qui compte ».

Margaret s'est une nouvelle fois arrêtée de jouer et elle a caressé la joue de Don. Don a fermé ses yeux en souriant. Il pouvait sentir la main douce de sa mère sur sa joue. Elle était vraiment là. Elle était vraiment venue pour lui.

« Ce n'était pas suffisant Donnie. J'aurais dû essayer beaucoup plus ».

« Mais tu ne pouvais pas. Tu n'avais même pas une seule minute pour toi. Tu ne pouvais pas t'occuper de moi et je l'ai compris. »

« Oh Donnie, si tu savais à quel point je t'aime. »

« Je le sais maman. Je t'aime aussi. Je ne veux pas te quitter. Je veux rester avec toi, s'il te plaît».

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Megan tenait la main de son patron en repensant à la première fois où elle l'avait rencontré. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé intégrer un jour son équipe, et sur la demande expresse de Don qui plus est. Lorsqu'elle était arrivé au bureau de Los Angeles, Don, en poste à LA depuis seulement un peu plus d'un an, s'était déjà forgé une solide réputation et était apprécié par tous ses collègues. Ses supérieurs voyaient en lui une menace. Il était réputé pour sa ténacité, sa finesse d'esprit et sa perspicacité. Sa force de caractère faisait de lui un leader. Il n'était pas seulement un homme d'action. Don essayait toujours de comprendre la psychologie des suspects qu'il recherchait. Il a toujours été un homme de réflexion plutôt qu'un homme d'action. Même si l'action a toujours été sa raison de vivre. Megan avait aussi entendu parler de sa carrière avant son arrivée à LA. Don Eppes n'excellait pas dans un domaine en particulier mais il était compétent dans tous les domaines, d'où sa brillante carrière. Section de recherche des criminels en fuite, instructeur en technique d'intervention à Quantico, chef d'équipe à Albuquerque et LA. Autant dire que Megan avait été très honoré d'être choisi par Don mais aussi très intimidé. Malgré ses grandes compétences, elle avait eu peur de ne pas être à la hauteur. Mais Don lui avait laissé le temps de faire ses preuves, comme il l'avait fait pour David et Colby. Seule Terry avait eu le privilège de ne pas se battre pour montrer ses compétences. Ils avaient été beaucoup plus que des amis tous les deux. Les rumeurs disaient que Don et Terry étaient sortis ensemble à Quantico. Ils étaient si complices qu'ils se comprenaient sans avoir besoin de parler. Un simple regard ou un simple geste et ils se comprenaient. Après avoir travaillé dur, Megan n'était pas loin d'établir une véritable complicité avec Don. Pas aussi complice que Terry l'était avec Don, mais elle s'en rapprochait. Un lien s'établissait entre eux. Ils étaient un peu comme un frère et une sœur. D'autant plus que depuis que Crystal Hoyle l'avait enlevé, Megan avait l'impression que Don se montrait protecteur envers elle. Il n'avait d'ailleurs pas hésité à dépasser les limites de la légalité pour la sauver. Cette histoire les avait encore plus rapprochés. Megan était extrêmement fière de ce lien. Jamais elle n'avait eu de meilleur patron. Un patron posé et équilibré sur qui tout le compte peut compter. Un homme fort, confiant, inébranlable, toujours aux commandes de tout. Mais surtout un patron aussi compatissant, toujours à l'écoute.

Megan a posé son regard sur le visage meurtri de Don. Depuis que Carter était passé aux aveux et décrit les tortures qu'ils ont fait subir à Don, elle se demandait sans cesse comment son ami pouvait être encore vivant aujourd'hui. Jamais elle n'oublierait ces minutes interminables où Don était étendu à terre, sans vie, dans le hangar. Les infirmiers l'avaient choqué plusieurs fois sans succès. Au moment où ils s'apprêtaient à abandonner, le cœur de Don s'était remis à battre comme par magie, comme s'il avait entendu les appels effrénés d'Alan et de Charlie.

« Eh Don. Je sais que tu peux m'entendre. Tu dois te battre. Ton père et ton frère ont besoin de toi. Nous aussi nous avons besoin de toi. Tu sais que l'équipe ne sera plus jamais la même si tu n'es pas là. Je ne veux pas te remplacer. Tu es le meilleur patron avec qui j'ai jamais travaillé. Tu es aussi mon meilleur ami. Je ne veux pas te perdre. »

Comme Don, Megan a toujours été quelqu'un de stoïque. Elle ne pleurait pas facilement en public. Mais, seule, chez elle, c'était une autre histoire. Comme Don, jamais elle ne montrait ses émotions. Mais ici, en voyant Don dans cet état et en repensant à ce qu'ont subit ses meilleurs amis dans cet affreux hangar, elle n'a pas pu empêcher les larmes qu'elle avait jusqu'ici réussi à retenir de tomber. Elle est restée plusieurs minutes plongée dans son chagrin, ne regardant rien d'autre que le respirateur qui envoyait de l'air dans les poumons de Don. L'appareil était impressionnant, même terrifiant, mais il était là pour aider Don à respirer et permettait à son cœur de ne pas se fatiguer encore plus.

Megan a sursauté en apercevant du mouvement à côté d'elle. Elle a rapidement essuyé ses larmes avant de détourner son regard de Don pour rencontrer celui d'Alan qui était en train de s'asseoir sur la chaise à côté d'elle.

« Alan. Je suis désolée. Je ne vous ai pas entendu entrer. »

« Ne vous excusez pas. Il n'y a pas de changement ? »

« Non, aucun changement. Alan, cette après-midi vous m'avez dit que vous n'aimiez pas être à l'hôtel et que vous préféreriez rester ici avec Don et Charlie. Alors je me suis permis de demander à l'infirmière de faire une entorse aux heures de visites en vous permettant de rester plus longtemps. Je lui ai aussi demandé ce lit de camp, là-bas, le long du mur. Vous pouvez dormir dessus cette nuit si vous voulez. »

« Oh, c'est très gentil à vous Megan. Merci beaucoup. »

« Vous n'avez pas à me remercier Alan. C'est le moins que je puisse faire. Don en aurait fait autant si j'étais dans sa situation. Comment va Charlie ? »

« Plutôt bien. Il s'est réveillé. Il n'attend qu'une chose : être ici avec son frère ».

« Vous pensez que je pourrais prendre son rapport demain ? Plus tôt je pourrais l'interroger, mieux ce sera ».

« Je comprends. Oui, je pense qu'il sera en état de vous parler ».

« Bien. Je repasserais demain avec David, Colby et Billy. Essayer de vous reposer sur le lit. Ne le prenez pas mal mais je pense que vous avez vraiment besoin de dormir ».

« Oui. Vous avez raison. J'ai l'impression que je pourrais dormir pendant une semaine sans me réveiller. Mais je n'arrive pas à fermer l'œil plus d'une minute ».

« C'est tout à fait compréhensible. Mais essayer ».

« Je vous le promets ».

Megan s'est levée et a embrassé Don sur la joue. Puis elle est sortie de la chambre après avoir donné une brève compression sur l'épaule d'Alan.

Alan s'est assis sur la chaise de Megan pour être plus près de son fils. Il a répété ses actions qu'il a fait plutôt avec Charlie. Il a pris la main de Don et de son autre main il a caressé ses cheveux.

« Aller mon grand, tu dois te réveiller. Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu te plais ici. Avec ce tube dans ta gorge et tout ce bruit fait par les machines.»

Don restait désespérément insensible et sans vie.

« Bon. Très bien. Puisque tu veux rester ici, alors moi aussi je reste. Je te préviens, aussi longtemps que tu décideras de rester dans cette chambre, je resterais aussi ici. J'ai déjà vu mieux comme décoration mais je peux faire avec. Tu n'es pas près de te débarrassé de ton vieux père tu sais. Même un tremblement de terre ne pourra pas me faire bouger ».

Alan a embrassé son fils, redressé tendrement ses couvertures et est allé se coucher sur le lit de camp essayé de prendre quelques heures de sommeil.

Du lit, Alan a regardé son fils pendant un petit moment avant de s'endormir profondément sans s'en rendre compte.

_A suivre _


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12 : **

Le lendemain matin, Charlie est rentré silencieusement dans la chambre de son frère et a fermé doucement la porte pour ne pas réveiller son père toujours endormi sur le petit lit de camp. Il s'est approché lentement de Don et s'est assis sur la chaise précédemment occupée par Megan et Alan. En examinant son frère, Charlie a ressenti un malaise. Il a fermé brièvement ses yeux et a respiré profondément. Ce n'était pas le moment de se montrer faible, pas au moment où Don avait, plus que jamais, besoin d'aide. Celui-ci avait encore une longue route devant lui et le jeune génie était bien décidé à la parcourir avec lui. La route s'annonçait longue, sinueuse et semée d'embûches mais ensemble, en tant que famille, ils arriveront à destination. Prenant un dernier souffle profond et rassemblant tout son courage, Charlie a rouvert ses yeux et examiné son frère. Le visage de Don était couvert de contusion et un grand pansement couvrait sa temple. Avec la robe d'hôpital et les couvertures, le jeune professeur ne pouvait pas voir le corps de son frère mais l'image des hématomes sur son torse était encore fraîche dans son esprit. Son père lui avait dit que Don souffrait de côtes cassées, de brûlures au deuxième degré profond provoquées par les fils électriques, d'un genou gonflé et meurtri, d'une épaule disloquée et de diverses contusions et entailles sanglantes non infectées. Assurément, un rétablissement complet demandera beaucoup de temps, d'amour, de courage et de patience. Mais le plus étrange et le plus inquiétant pour Charlie était que Don s'étendait sur le lit d'hôpital complètement inerte. Aucune contraction sous ses paupières, aucuns mouvements de doigts. Rien. Seul le respirateur donnait un semblant de vie à son frère. Grâce à lui, le torse de Don se soulevait mécaniquement de façon régulière. Sans ces mouvements provoqués par la machine, le corps de Don semblait totalement exempt de vie.

Charlie a trouvé un peu de réconfort en prenant sa main. Elle n'était plus aussi froide, aussi glaciale que dans le hangar, juste avant son arrêt cardiaque.

« Eh Don ! Tu vois, tu es déjà sur la route du rétablissement. Tu dois te réveiller. Le plus dur est derrière nous maintenant. Ton équipe nous a trouvé, ainsi que Billy. Tu es en sécurité. Tout ce que tu dois faire est d'ouvrir tes yeux et de nous faire confiance. Papa et moi, on sera là pour t'aider. On te rattrapera à chaque fois que tu tomberas. Tu n'as pas à avoir peur. Peu importe dans quel état tu seras quant tu te réveilleras, on s'occupera de toi. Jamais on ne te laissera mais pour cela tu dois ouvrir tes yeux.»

Charlie a regardé les yeux de son frère, priant pour qu'ils s'ouvrent. Mais Don semblait toujours aussi inaccessible. Le jeune génie a alors porté son regard sur les machines médicales entourant le lit. Là aussi, il n'y avait aucun changement. Aucun bip sonore plus fort qu'un autre, aucun changement de chiffres sur le moniteur cardiaque indiquant que Don se réveillait.

« Don ! Arrêtes de faire ta tête de mule ! Aller, à trois tu ouvres tes yeux : un, deux, TROIS ! »

Charlie a soupiré de déception. Il commençait sérieusement à douter de la possibilité que son frère se réveille un jour.

« Charlie ? »

Charlie s'est retourné pour voir son père se réveiller.

« Eh papa. Comment tu vas ? »

« C'est à moi de te poser cette question, fiston. Et d'abord, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici. Tu devrais être au lit ».

« Je vais bien. Encore fatigué mais ça va. Il ne faut pas t'inquiéter pour moi. Don a beaucoup plus besoin de toi que moi j'ai besoin de toi ».

Alan, surpris d'avoir dormi aussi longtemps, s'est levé péniblement et s'est assis à côté de son cadet.

« Je m'inquiète pour vous deux. Tu n'as peut-être pas besoin de moi, comme tu dis, mais tu ne peux pas m'empêcher de te m'occuper de toi. Tout comme je veux prendre soin de ton frère ».

Alan a posé sa main sur le genou de Don et a répété les actions de Charlie en scrutant tout signe de réveil.

« Tu n'as pas répondu à ma deuxième question. Qu'est-ce que tu fais hors de ton lit ? »

« J'avais besoin de voir Don. J'ai promis au médecin que je ne ferais aucun effort, que je me reposerais et je lui ai dit que de toute façon je resterais ici, à l'hôpital, avec mon frère. Je l'ai convaincu et il a été d'accord pour me signer les papiers de décharge ».

« Si tu fais vraiment ce que tu lui as dit, alors je ne vois aucun inconvénient. Je ne peux pas te blâmer de vouloir être ici avec Donnie. Mais tu me promets de vraiment te reposer ? »

« Je te le promets papa. »

« Mmh. De toute façon, je te tiens à l'œil ».

Après avoir adressé à son plus jeune fils un regard de fierté, Alan a reporté son attention sur Don.

« Donnie, c'est papa. Je suis sûr que tu peux m'entendre. Tu dois te réveiller mon garçon. Ton frère est là aussi. Nous n'attendons que toi, mon grand. Tu verras, tout se passera bien.»

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_« Oh Donnie, si tu savais à quel point je t'aime. »_

_« Je le sais maman. Je t'aime aussi. Je ne veux pas te quitter. Je veux rester avec toi, s'il te plaît». _

« Tu ne peux pas rester avec moi Donnie. Tu as toute la vie devant toi. Ton père et ton frère ont besoin de toi».

« Je suis fatigué maman. Je suis fatigué de faire semblant d'aller bien et de jouer à l'invincible. Mon travail devient de plus en plus dur et beaucoup de personnes comptent sur moi. Je ne veux plus le faire maman. Ici, au moins, je n'ai plus de responsabilité à assumer. Tout ce que je veux, c'est de la tranquillité…et être avec toi ».

« Oh, mon petit ange. Tu ne peux pas… »

« S'il te plaît maman. Laisse-moi rester avec toi. Je ne veux plus être seul.»

Don se détestait de ressembler à un petit garçon mais sa mère était la seule personne qui le comprenait. Elle était la seule à pouvoir pénétrer à l'intérieur de sa solide forteresse. Devant elle, Don n'avait jamais eu peur de montrer sa vulnérabilité. Il savait que jamais sa mère ne le jugerait pour ses faiblesses. Bien au contraire, les rares fois où il s'était permis de pleurer, Margaret l'avait toujours pris dans ses bras en l'incitant à laisser libre cours à son chagrin.

« Donnie, tu n'es pas seul. Ton père et Charlie sont là pour t'épauler. Tout ce que tu dois faire est de demander leur aide. Ils ne te jugeront pas. Ils savent que tu es fort. Et ils savent aussi que tu es un être humain comment tout le monde. Tout le monde à ses faiblesses Don. Laisse-les s'occuper de toi. Tu as tes amis aussi. Tu dois t'ouvrir juste un peu plus aux gens qui t'aime.»

Margaret a pris son fils par le menton et l'a forcé à la regarder. Elle a senti son cœur fondre en voyant ses yeux remplis de larmes.

- « Il n'y a pas de honte à pleurer Donnie. »

- « Maman »

En entendant sa voix tremblante, Margaret a étreint d'un geste brusque son fils et l'a serré tout en lui frottant affectueusement le dos.

- « Laisses-toi aller Donnie ».

Don n'a pas eu la force de résister. Il a enterré son visage dans l'épaule de sa mère et s'est accroché à elle tout en laissant sa peine prendre le dessus sur lui.

- « Maman »

- « Je suis là mon ange. Laisses-toi aller. Voilà, c'est bien ».

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Bip bip bip bip…

Alan et Charlie ont sursautés en entendant le bruit du moniteur cardiaque qui s'accéléré d'un seul coup. Ils ont regardés Don et ont constatés que ses paupières contractées.

« Il se réveille ? »

« Je ne sais pas Charlie. Donnie, tu m'entends ? C'est papa. Ouvre tes yeux Don. »

« Aller Don, tu peux le faire ».

Pendant que Charlie appuyait sur le bouton pour appeler l'infirmière, Alan continuait à implorer son fils tout en traçant des cercles sur son torse.

- « Oui Don, tu peux le faire. Reviens parmi nous. Ton frère et moi on t'aime. Je te promets que tu ne seras plus seul.»

« Don, serre ma main si tu m'entends ».

Alan a regardé les mains de ses deux garçons espérant voir celle de Don serrait celle de son petit frère. Mais à sa grande déception, Don n'a donné aucun signe de reprise de conscience. Les chiffres du moniteur cardiaque sont revenus à la normale et, une fois de plus, son fils s'étendait devant lui complètement inerte.

Juste après que Don se soit calmé, l'infirmière est entrée en trombe dans la chambre et s'est précipitée au chevet de Don.

« Mon fils vient juste de se calmer. Il était agiter et les bips de cette machine se sont accélérés. J'ai cru qu'il allait se réveiller».

Sous les regards remplis d'espoirs d'Alan et de Charlie, l'infirmière a examiné Don. Elle a contrôlé les machines et sa respiration, pris sa température et vérifiait ses pupilles avec une petite lampe de poche. A contre cœur, elle a regardé Alan et Charlie pour leur dire qu'il n'y avait aucun changement.

« Mais…ses paupières ont bougés et sa respiration s'était accélérée. Il doit y avoir du changement. Mon frère allait se réveiller !»

« Il a sûrement fait un mauvais rêve. Je ne vois pas d'autres explications. Je vais quand même en parler au docteur ».

L'infirmière a quitté la chambre en évitant de regarder la déception gravée sur les visages du père et du frère de son patient.

Megan, Colby et David s'approchaient de la chambre de leur patron et ami lorsqu'ils ont vu l'infirmière en sortir.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Don va bien ? » A demandé impatiemment Megan.

« Il semble que l'agent Eppes ait montré quelques signes de conscience. »

« C'est formidable ! »

« Ne vous réjouissez pas trop vite. Je l'ai examiné et il ne montre toujours aucun signe de réveil. »

L'infirmière a hésité quelques secondes avant de continuer : « Ecouter…Je me mêle peut être de ce qui ne me regarde pas mais…à votre place j'essaierais de préparer sa famille à la possibilité que l'agent Eppes ne se réveille jamais.»

N'en croyant pas ses oreilles, Colby a senti la colère montait en lui.

« Exactement. Vous vous mêlez de ce qui ne vous regarde pas ! C'est de l'agent spécial Don Eppes dont vous parlez ! S'il y a quelqu'un qui peut se sortir de cette situation, c'est bien lui. Vous n'avez pas idée de ce qu'il a subit. Il a été battu et torturé. Et il est toujours vivant ! Alors ne nous dites pas que l'on doit se préparer à la possibilité qu'il ne se réveille pas. C'est l'homme le plus fort et le plus têtu que je connaisse ! »

« Je…je suis désolée. J'ai seulement dit ça parce que cela fait maintenant presque 48 heures qu'il est ici et que son état n'évolue pas dans un sens positif. »

Remarquant le malaise de l'infirmière et surpris par l'éclat de Colby, David est intervenu :

« Non, ne vous excusez pas. Vous essayez seulement de nous aider et vous faîtes tout ce qui est en votre pouvoir pour aider Don et sa famille. Nous vous en sommes très reconnaissants. Nous sommes juste un peu sous pression en ce moment ».

Megan a regardé Colby en le poussant du coude pour qu'il s'excuse mais celui-ci l'a ignoré et a préféré entrer dans la chambre, sans un regard pour l'infirmière. Megan et David se sont excusés auprès de celle-ci et sont aussi entrés dans la chambre.

Colby pensait avoir tout vu dans sa vie, surtout après être revenu d'Afghanistan. A un point tel qu'il avait fini par croire que plus rien ne pouvait le toucher. Aussi il n'aurait jamais pensé ressentir un pincement au cœur en regardant Alan et Charlie. Charlie tenait toujours la main de son frère et Alan avait toujours sa main posé au dessus du cœur de son fils.

« Alan. Charlie. »

Ces deux derniers ont, d'un même mouvement, accueillis l'équipe de Don avec un petit sourire triste. Pendant un petit moment, Colby, David et Megan ont contemplés Don en silence. Jamais ils n'avaient vu leur patron aussi fragile et vulnérable. Inconsciemment, ils se sont tous les trois demandés si vraiment leur ami reviendrait un jour aux commandes de leur équipe.

« Billy n'est pas là ? Je ne l'ai pas encore remercié de vous avoir aidé à nous retrouver. »

« Non. Carter doit être transféré aujourd'hui en prison. Avec le meurtre de trois agents fédéraux, l'enlèvement d'un agent fédéral et d'un consultant pour le FBI, il a gagné une place à Arcadia. Billy a tenu à faire partie de l'équipe chargée de le transférer. Il voulait voir de ses propres yeux Carter derrière les barreaux. Mais il a l'intention de venir ici en revenant. Charlie, je sais que ce n'est pas le bon moment mais je dois prendre ton rapport pour le mettre dans le dossier. Plutôt tu me raconteras ce qui s'est passé, mieux ce sera. Avec le temps, la mémoire a tendance à s'effacer. »

- « Je comprends Megan. De toute façon, je veux en finir le plus vite possible et ne plus y repenser ».

- « Merci Charlie. Si tu veux bien me suivre, on va essayer de trouver un endroit calme afin que tu puisses me faire ton rapport sans que l'on soit déranger. »

- « Charlie, tu devrais peut être déjeuné avant. Tu as besoin de reprendre des forces ».

- « J'ai déjà mangé papa. Juste avant que le docteur m'autorise à quitter le lit. Mais toi aussi tu devrais aller manger quelque chose. Nous devons prendre soin de nous si nous voulons être là pour Don quant il se réveillera ».

- « Tu as raison mais je ne veux pas laisser Don tout seul. Je ne veux pas qu'il se réveille et se rende compte qu'il n'y a personne avec lui. »

- « Alan, je peux rester avec Don le temps que vous alliez déjeuner. Je vous promets de vous avertir s'il y a du nouveau. Charlie a raison. Vous devez aussi prendre soin de vous-même». A proposé Colby.

- « Je viens avec vous Alan. Moi non plus je n'ai pas déjeuné ce matin ».

Alan a laissé son regard s'attarder sur Don. Après quelques secondes de réflexion, il a caressé sa joue et a accepté, à contre cœur, d'aller à la cafétéria avec David tandis que Charlie suivait Megan à la recherche d'un endroit tranquille.

Se retrouvant seul dans la chambre avec Don, Colby s'est senti soudainement timide et incertain de savoir quoi faire. Il s'est assis sur la chaise et a regardé son chef d'équipe en silence. Finalement, après quelques minutes, il a commencé à lui parler d'une voix hésitante :

« Don, je…je ne sais pas si tu m'entends. Tu sais…toute ma vie j'ai été soumis à une chaîne de commandement. Depuis que je suis tout petit d'ailleurs. Mon père était militaire et à la maison il agissait toujours comme tel. Ce que je veux te dire…c'est qu'aucun de mes anciens supérieurs ne t'arrivent à la cheville, Don. Je sais que ça fait cliché de dire ça mais c'est vraiment ce que je pense. Tu es un sacré patron. Tu m'as d'ailleurs laissé une deuxième chance lorsque j'ai obstrué une enquête fédérale pour aider Dwayne. Tu te souviens ? Ouais, je suis sûr que tu t'en souviens. Tu as une mémoire d'éléphant. Je ne te remercierais jamais assez de ce que tu as fait pour moi. Sans toi, je serais au chômage à l'heure qu'il est. »

Colby a jeté un coup d'œil sur les machines tout en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Il a respiré profondément et a reporté son attention à Don.

« Aller Don ! Bon sang, tu ne peux pas rester ici, dans cet état ! Tu sais quoi, la personne qui est dans ce lit, là, devant moi, n'est pas le Don Eppes que je connais. Non, le Don Eppes que je connais est plein de vie et vigoureux. Jamais il n'accepterait d'être dans un lit d'hôpital, délaissé aux soins de tous. Le Don Eppes que je connais ouvrirait ses yeux, se lèverait et dirait « Aller les gars on y va ! On n'a pas de temps à perdre. Chaque minute compte. »

Colby s'est adossé sur le dos de la chaise d'un air las. Si seulement ils avaient trouvé Don et Charlie quelques heures plus tôt, ne serait-ce qu'une heure, Don ne serait pas ici. Il aurait reçu des soins à temps et serait déjà sur la route du rétablissement chez son frère. Colby a été interrompu dans ses pensées par l'arrivée d'Alan et de David, suivis, peu de temps après de Charlie et de Megan.

Megan, David et Colby sont restés au chevet de Don avec Alan et Charlie jusqu'à ce que l'infirmière soit une nouvelle fois venue examiner Don. Sans être désobligeante, elle leur a expressément demandé de ne pas rester trop longtemps dans la chambre. Habituellement, seule la famille est autorisée à rester avec le patient et elle avait déjà assez enfreint le règlement en les laissant rester aussi longtemps. Sans compter le fait qu'elle avait aussi permis à Alan de rester toute la nuit auprès de son fils. Contre leur gré, Megan, David et Colby ont laissés Alan et Charlie seuls avec Don mais leurs ont promis d'essayer de revenir dans la journée.

Alan a dévisagé son jeune fils et a remarqué son teint pâle et ses grandes cernes sous les yeux. Faire son rapport à Megan semblait l'avoir épuiser.

« Charlie, tu devrais t'allonger sur le lit de camp et dormir. Tu as l'air beaucoup plus fatiguer que tu ne l'étais avant de faire ton rapport à Megan.»

« Je vais bien papa. C'est juste que, revivre ce qu'on a vécu, ce que Don a subit…C'était dur papa».

« Mmm, je peux très bien l'imaginer mon garçon. Ou plutôt non, je n'ose même pas l'imaginer».

Voyant que son fils n'allait pas bouger, Alan s'est levé et l'a forcé à aller dormir. Comme un automate, Charlie a laissé son père le menait jusqu'au lit de camp. Ce dernier l'a couvert avec la couverture avant de l'embrasser sur le front.

« Dors Charlie. Tu iras mieux après. »

Charlie a acquiescé d'un petit signe de tête et s'est laissé emporter dans un sommeil profond.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Don s'est retiré des bras de sa mère et a essuyé ses larmes avec le dos de sa main. Margaret a laissé une main sur l'épaule de son fils et elle a joint son autre main avec celle de Don.

« Tu te sens mieux ? »

La gorge trop nouée pour pouvoir parler, Don a répondu en inclinant sa tête tout en évitant de regarder sa mère dans les yeux.

« Donnie, tu comprends que tu ne peux pas rester avec moi ? »

Une nouvelle fois, Don a incliné sa tête sans regarder sa mère. Margaret a passé sa main dans les cheveux de son aîné et, retenant ses propres larmes, elle a continué à parler :

« Il est temps de partir Donnie. »

« Non ! » Don a levé rapidement sa tête et a prié sa mère du regard.

« Il le faut mon ange ».

« S'il te plaît ». La voix suppliante de Don a définitivement fondu le cœur de sa mère.

« Oh mon bébé. On ne se quitte pas vraiment. Comme je te l'ai dis à l'instant, tu ne peux pas me voir mais moi je te vois. Tu m'as même dis que tu sentais ma présence autour de toi. Tu vois, d'une manière ou d'une autre, nous sommes toujours ensemble. »

La mâchoire serrée, Don a secoué sa tête et a serré ses doigts avec ceux de sa mère. Margaret a délaissé les cheveux de son fils pour caresser sa joue.

« Aller mon grand. Ton père et ton frère ont attendu assez longtemps. »

« D'ac…d'accord. Mais promets-moi que je sentirais toujours ta présence».

« Je te le promets. De ton côté, tu dois me promettre de faire confiance à ton père et Charlie. Promets-moi d'aller vers eux lorsque tu as besoin de réconfort. D'accord mon ange ? ».

« Oui. Promis».

« Tu les embrasseras bien forts pour moi. »

« Je le ferais ».

De nouveau, Margaret a pris son fils dans ses bras et, en retour, Don l'a serré fortement, ne voulant pas la laisser.

« Je t'aime maman ».

« Je t'aime aussi Donnie ».

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Alan contemplait en silence ses deux fils. L'un luttait contre ses cauchemars tandis que l'autre se battait pour sa vie. Dans la pénombre de la chambre, Alan a réalisé, pour la nième fois dans sa vie, à quel point le bonheur et l'équilibre d'une famille pouvaient être fragile. Du jour au lendemain, tout cela peut voler en éclat sans prévenir. On vit heureux, à la limite de l'insouciance, et, d'un seul claquement de doigts, tout s'écroule autour de soi. Insouciance. Voilà bien un mot que ses enfants ne connaissaient pas. Toute leur vie, ses enfants ont dû perpétuellement se battre. Charlie s'est battu toute sa vie pour que les gens le regardent comme étant Charles Eppes et pas seulement le génie. Et Don s'est battu toute sa vie pour être Don Eppes et pas seulement le grand frère du génie. Pour sa part, Alan ne connaissait plus ce mot depuis que son fils lui a appris qu'il entrait au FBI. Chaque matin, il se lève en se demandant si c'est aujourd'hui qu'il recevra un appel lui disant que son fils est mort en faisant son travail.

Il a pris la main de Don et a frotté son avant bras avec son autre main.

« Donnie, tu sais, c'est dur de te voir comme ça. Tu dois te battre. Tu dois me laisser une chance de te prouver que je t'aime. Si tu savais comme je regrette de m'être emporté contre toi. Je sais que tu fais tout ce que tu peux pour protéger ton frère. Jamais tu ne le mettrais en danger intentionnellement.

Je n'ai jamais su comment m'y prendre avec toi. Mais tu peux m'apprendre. Je sais qu'il n'est pas trop tard. Oui, on peut encore apprendre à se connaître tous les deux. Mais pour cela tu dois te réveiller. »

Alan a sursauté en sentant la main de son fils bouger dans la sienne.

- « Donnie ? Donnie, tu m'entends ? »

Une nouvelle fois, Alan a senti la main de Don bouger.

« Aller Donnie, réveilles-toi. Je ne veux pas que l'infirmière entre dans cette chambre juste pour me dire que tu as fais un mauvais rêve. »

A son plus grand bonheur, son aîné semblait réagir à ses paroles. Il a posé sa main sur les cheveux de Don et a mis son pouce magique en marche sur sa temple. Un énorme sourire est apparu sur le visage d'Alan en constatant que son fils essayait réellement d'ouvrir ses yeux.

- « Oui Donnie ! Continue, je sais que tu peux le faire. Aller, encore un petit effort. Charlie ! Ton frère se réveille ».

Le jeune génie a aussitôt ouvert ses yeux, se demandant s'il avait réellement entendu son père lui dire que Don se réveillait ou s'il ne s'agissait que d'un rêve ou d'une hallucination auditive. Il a regardé en direction du lit et a vu son père encourageait son frère. Il s'est précipité au chevet de Don et le même sourire qu'Alan est apparu sur son visage.

« Don ! Je savais que je ne devais pas douter de toi ! »

Après plusieurs efforts, Don est parvenu à ouvrir ses yeux. Sa vision était brouillée mais il pouvait discerner son père et son frère, souriants, à côté de lui. Il pouvait sentir le pouce magique de son père sur sa temple et la main de son frère au dessus de son cœur. _Maman a raison. Je ne suis pas seul. _

_A suivre_


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 13 :**

Alan se tenait devant la fenêtre de la salle de séjour, attendant impatiemment le retour de ses garçons. Aujourd'hui avait lieu la première séance de rééducation de Don. Charlie l'accompagnait. Un mois s'était passé depuis son réveil. Il était resté deux semaines à l'hôpital de Berkeley avant d'être autoriser à rentrer à Los Angeles. Charlie et Alan étaient restés avec lui mais toute son équipe et Billy avaient dû repartir. Travail oblige. Toute la première semaine à la maison, Don n'avait pratiquement pas quitté le lit. Il était encore extrêmement faible si bien qu'il ne restait pas longtemps éveillé. D'autant plus que ses attaques de vertiges l'avaient empêché de faire le moindre mouvement. Don n'était pas sorti indemne de son coma. Les blessures directes de ses tortures guérissaient bien. Son épaule disloquée était guérit, son genoux et ses côtes guérissaient également. Ses hématomes et contusions commençaient à se résorber et même ses brûlures cicatrisaient. Mais il souffrait de conséquences neurologiques dues à sa privation d'oxygène au cerveau pendant son arrêt cardiaque. Plus précisément, il souffrait d'une paralysie complète de son bras gauche. Paralysie qui nécessiterait beaucoup de séances de rééducation. Mais le médecin les avait prévenus : il y avait seulement une chance sur deux pour que Don retrouve l'usage complet de son bras. Il avait repris assez de forces la semaine précédente, lui permettant ainsi de commencer sa rééducation aujourd'hui. En plus de sa paralysie, il était victimes d'attaques de vertiges. Mais ces attaques étaient le cadet de leurs soucis. Elles avaient été très puissantes au début mais elles s'espaçaient de plus en plus. Il pouvait se passer plusieurs jours avant qu'une nouvelle attaque ne survienne. Ce qui inquiétait le plus Alan, était le comportement émotif de son fils. Son aîné ne souffrait pas seulement de séquelles au niveau physique mais il souffrait aussi de séquelles au niveau comportemental. Des variations de son humeur étaient fréquentes. Il passait de la bonne humeur à une humeur sombre d'un simple claquement de doigts. Mais peut être que le pire dans tout cela était que Don semblait de plus en plus dépressif. Il arrivait à donner le change en plaquant un petit sourire sur son visage mais sa famille n'était pas dupe. Alan et Charlie savaient trop bien que derrière son sourire se cachait une grande peur de perdre son travail.

Le seul point positif dans toute leur histoire est que Charlie, au grand étonnement et à la plus grande fierté de son père, semblait très bien gérer la situation. Physiquement, le jeune génie avait totalement récupéré. Il avait repris ses kilos perdus dû à la malnutrition pendant leur enlèvement et les grands cernes sous ses yeux avaient presque disparus. Enfin, pas totalement. Il était toujours sujet à des cauchemars la nuit. Plusieurs nuits il s'était réveillé en sueur en hurlant le nom de son frère. Après avoir passé plusieurs nuits à le réveiller et à le calmer, Alan avait réussi à persuader son cadet de suivre une thérapie, qui avait l'air de plutôt bien marcher.

Enfin, l'autre souci d'Alan était que lui et Don n'avaient pas encore parlé ouvertement de leur dispute. Son fils semblait lui avoir pardonné puisqu'il agissait comme si elle n'avait jamais eu lieu. Mais il voudrait en être sûr. Il voudrait que son fils lui dise expressément qu'il ne lui en voulait pas. Il connaissait trop bien son fils pour savoir qu'il était capable de garder une rancune contre une personne à l'intérieur de lui sans jamais la laisser apparaître au grand jour.

Sur le chemin du retour, Charlie ne pouvait s'empêcher de lancer des regards inquiets sur son frère, endormi dans le siège passager. Sa première séance l'avait clairement fatigué. Il avait attendu Don dans la salle d'attente et a eu un choc en voyant son état lorsqu'il est sorti. Il transpirait profusément et son visage fantomatique portait toutes les traces de son père, Charlie s'inquiétait pour Don. Physiquement, son frère se rétablissait plutôt bien, toute chose considérée. Mais émotionnellement, Don semblait lointain, inaccessible. Il donnait l'impression d'être prisonnier dans un monde parallèle. Il n'avait jamais été une personne très bavarde mais, depuis qu'ils étaient revenus à la maison, Don était beaucoup plus silencieux que d'ordinaire.

Le jeune génie s'est garé dans l'allée de sa maison et, avant même qu'il ait arrêté le moteur, son père est apparu à la porte d'entrée. Alan a attendu quelques secondes sur la terrasse, observant ses deux fils dans la voiture. Remarquant que Charlie n'arrivait pas à réveiller son frère, il s'est approché pour l'aider et, ensemble, ils ont aidé Don à faire son chemin jusqu'au divan.

Don était à peine allongé qu'il s'était déjà rendormi profondément. Charlie a glissé un oreiller sous sa tête tandis que son père le couvrait avec une couverture légère. Celui-ci a froncé les sourcils en sentant la chaleur émanait du corps de son fils.

« Il a de la fièvre. »

« Oui. Sa première séance l'a littéralement épuisé. En sortant du centre de rééducation, j'ai cru que j'allais devoir le porter jusqu'à la voiture. »

« La rééducation s'est bien passée ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Il était trop fatigué pour parler et il s'est endormi aussitôt assis dans la voiture ».

« Mmmm. On va le laisser dormir ici pour le moment. Et lorsqu'il se réveillera, nous l'aiderons à se mettre au lit. Dans l'immédiat, je doute qu'il ait assez de force pour monter les escaliers ».

Charlie a silencieusement convenu puis s'est assis sur un des fauteuils, son ordinateur portable sur les genoux. Il devait seulement reprendre le travail dans une semaine mais il devait établir son plan de cours et le transmettre à Amita. De son côté, Alan a saisi son journal et a prit place dans un autre fauteuil. Il avait beaucoup de travail à faire dans le jardin, tondre la pelouse, tailler la haie et les rosiers, mais, pour le moment, il n'avait qu'une seule envie : apprécier un après-midi tranquille avec deux garçons. Il y a quelques semaines, cette banalité semblait un rêve inaccessible. Depuis leur enlèvement, les petites choses de la vie quotidienne prenaient une toute autre dimension, comme à cet instant précis. La douce respiration de son fils endormi et le visage concentré de son plus jeune sur son ordinateur semblaient être la huitième merveille du monde à ses yeux. Désormais, il s'était promis de profiter pleinement de chaque instant passé avec ses garçons, même les plus anodins.

« Papa »

Alan a levé ses yeux du journal et a regardé son plus jeune par-dessus ses lunettes.

«Charlie ? »

« Je suis inquiet pour Don. Il a l'air tellement éloigné. J'ai l'impression qu'il est à des années lumières de nous ».

« Oui, je m'en suis rendu compte aussi. Mais tu connais ton frère, il n'est pas vraiment du genre à se confier. »

« Je sais mais…Je ne sais pas. Il a l'air si différent. Il est présent physiquement mais son esprit est ailleurs. Et il est si triste. »

« Je pense qu'il faut qu'on lui laisse le temps et qu'on aille à son rythme. On ne doit pas le brusquer sinon il se refermera encore plus. Il parlera lorsqu'il se sentira prêt à le faire. Nous devons juste être patients ».

Charlie a regardé son frère, toujours profondément endormi, et a prié pour que son père ait raison.

Don a dormi d'un sommeil de plomb jusqu'à l'heure du dîner. Il s'est réveillé par l'odeur du rumsteck et des pommes de terre au four que son père était en train de préparer dans la cuisine.

« Tu n'as jamais pu résister à l'appel du rumsteck, hein ? »

Il a regardé son petit frère toujours assis dans le fauteuil, un sourire espiègle sur ses lèvres. Il a prit son oreiller et l'a lancé en direction de son cadet. Mais il était encore très faible si bien que l'oreiller a seulement fait flac au bas du divan, le forçant à laisser échapper un petit gémissement de défaite. Gémissement qui n'est pas passé inaperçu pour Charlie.

« Tu commences à te faire vieux. Je vais bientôt devoir t'acheter une canne ».

« La ferme Charlie ». Don se voulait bourru mais son petit sourire l'a trahi. Il n'a pas atteint ses yeux mais Charlie l'a apprécié. D'autant plus que ces derniers temps, rare était de voir son frère sourire. « Tu t'amuses de ma misère ? »

« Au moins, tu admets ta misère. »

Don n'avait plus de projectiles à porter de main. Il a donc dû se contenter de lancer un regard de défi à son petit frère.

« Tu auras intérêt à courir vite quand j'irais mieux ».

« Ah oui ? Et qu'est-ce que tu vas me faire, vieil homme ? »

« Eh ben, je ne sais pas encore mais d'ici là, j'aurais soigneusement élaboré un plan. »

Charlie a étudié de plus près son frère. Peut-être était-ce le bon moment de le forcer à s'ouvrir.

« Don »

« Mmh ? »

« Tu sais, si tu veux parler, je suis là. Papa aussi. »

Don n'a pas répondu. Au lieu de cela, il a préféré contempler le plafond en silence.

« Papa et moi, nous ne sommes pas aveugles. Il est évident que quelque chose te tracasse. Nous voulons t'aider mais nous ne pouvons pas le faire si nous ne savons pas ce qui ne va pas. »

« Papa a sûrement besoin d'aide dans la cuisine ».

Tout en évitant son frère du regard, Don s'est levé lentement et prudemment du divan. Ses attaques de vertiges étaient moins fréquentes mais elles étaient toujours là et de forte puissance, prêtent à attaquer à n'importe quel instant. En se dirigeant vers la cuisine, il a jeté un coup d'œil furtif sur la photo de sa mère, dans le cadre accroché sur le mur. Déçu, Charlie observait les actions de son frère et a surprit son regard sur la photo.

ooOOOoo

« Tu as besoin d'aide papa ? »

Alan a levé ses yeux de la salade qu'il était en train de préparer et a souri en voyant son aîné, les cheveux en pagaille et les cernes encore gonflés par le sommeil.

« Donnie ! Tu as bien dormis ? »

« Mmh. Je peux t'aider ? »

Avec son bras gauche encore paralysait, Alan savait que Don ne pouvait pas l'aider à grand-chose. Mais il savait aussi que son fils avait besoin de se sentir utile. C'était une nécessité pour lui. Sans cela, son aîné sombrerait encore plus dans la dépression. Se retrouvait dépendant de sa famille après avoir passé toute sa vie à se débrouiller seul n'était pas une chose facile à admettre pour Don. Il acceptait l'aide de son père et de son frère mais une expression gênée était toujours présente sur son visage. Tout en maniant la salade, Alan regardait son fils chercher désespérément autour de lui quelque chose qu'il puisse faire pour aider.

« Eh bien, tu pourrais arroser la viande dans le four avec la sauce, ainsi que les pommes de terre.»

Le visage de Don s'est aussitôt éclairé pour s'assombrir aussitôt. _Est-ce que je suis descendu si bas que ça ? Je suis content comme un enfant parce que je peux arroser cette fichue viande. _Alan a secoué tristement sa tête en apercevant le regard sombre de son fils. Don avait encore une longue route devant lui avant de se sentir mieux.

- « Bah alors quant est-ce qu'on mange ? J'ai faim moi !».

Alan et Don se sont retournés d'un même mouvement pour voir Charlie entrait en souriant. Celui-ci était déjà entré dans la cuisine depuis quelques secondes mais sa présence était passé inaperçue. Il avait aussi vu l'expression de son frère, aussi avait-il décidé d'essayer de relever l'humeur. Lorsque son frère a de nouveau reporté son attention sur la viande et les pommes de terre, Charlie et Alan se sont regardés. Tous les deux avaient la même pensée : si Don ne retrouvait plus jamais l'usage de son bras, plus jamais ils ne le reverraient souriant.

« Au lieu de râler, tu pourrais déjà commencer par mettre la table ». Alan avait comprit la tentative de son jeune fils et est aussi entré dans son jeu. Ils se sont tous les deux échangés des remarques espiègles jusqu'à ce que soit venu le moment de se mettre à table.

Pendant tout le repas, Don est resté silencieux, écoutant d'une oreille distraite la conversation animée de son père et de son frère. Le moment du dîner était toujours un calvaire pour lui. A chaque repas il avait l'estomac noué. Non seulement il n'avait pas assez de force pour soulever le pichet d'eau, mais en plus, il devait subir l'humiliation de voir son père ou son frère lui coupait sa viande. Et chaque repas lui rappelait à quel point il était devenu dépendant. Il savait pertinemment que, sans sa famille pour l'aider, il serait incapable de se préparer à manger. Il ne lui resterait alors plus beaucoup de solution. Soit il ne mangeait pas, ce qui, soit dit en passant, ne poserait pas vraiment de problème étant donné son manque d'appétit, soit il serait contraint de commander de la nourriture à emporter à chacun de ses repas.

A la fin du dîner, Don s'est dirigé vers le salon avec l'intention de regarder le match de la NBA, Chicago contre Portland, à la télévision, mais c'était sans compter sur sa famille. Charlie l'a devancé et lui a confisqué la télécommande, bravant le gros regard de désapprobation de son grand frère. A deux contre un, Don s'est rendu et est allé au lit. _De toute façon, à quoi bon résister. Quand j'aurais perdu mon travail à cause de mon bras, j'aurais tout le loisir de regarder le sport à la télévision, tout seul dans mon appartement. D'ailleurs, c'est la seule chose que je pourrais faire tout seul. _Alan et Charlie l'observaient monter lourdement les escaliers. L'angoisse était gravée à l'eau forte sur leurs deux visages.

- « Papa, c'était trop facile. »

- « Oui, beaucoup trop facile. Ton frère devient de plus en plus facile à manier. Ce ne peut pas être bon ».

Pendant qu'il se préparait à se mettre au lit, non sans quelques difficultés, Don réfléchissait à sa situation et il est arrivé à une seule et unique conclusion : si la rééducation ne fonctionne pas, il se retirerait des vies de son père et de son frère. Jamais il ne sera un fardeau pour eux. _L'histoire de Charlie et d'Amita commence enfin à devenir sérieuse et__papa à l'air de s'entendre plutôt bien avec le nouveau patron de Charlie. Il a beaucoup souffert de la mort de maman et il a le droit de reconstruire sa vie. Ils ont tous les deux mérités leur bonheur. Ils ont leurs vies et ils n'ont pas à passer leur temps à s'occuper de moi. Je suis désolé maman. Je sais ce que je t'ai promis mais je ne peux pas. C'est trop dur._

Après plusieurs minutes d'efforts et de grognements, Don, haletant, est enfin parvenu à se coucher. _Qu'est-ce qu'il fait chaud ici. _Il a regardé la fenêtre avec une énorme envie de se lever pour aller l'ouvrir. Mais le simple fait de se changer et de préparer son lit avait épuisé toutes ses dernières réserves d'énergie. Au lieu de se lever, il a abaissé les couvertures jusqu'à sa taille et a essuyé d'un revers de main la sueur sur son front. _Super Eppes, tu ne peux même pas te lever pour aller l'ouvrir._Il a soupiré de désespoir et s'est endormi rapidement.

Une heure plus tard, Alan est entré dans la chambre de son aîné, voulant s'assurer qu'il allait bien. Son fils était profondément endormi mais même dans son sommeil, son visage portait toutes les traces de l'anxiété. Il a remonté les couvertures jusqu'à ses épaules et a passé tendrement sa main dans ses cheveux humides par la sueur.

- « Ne t'inquiètes pas Donnie. Tout ira bien. Jamais nous ne te laisserons. Jamais. »

ooOOOoo

Don s'est réveillé tard dans la nuit, ne sachant pas ce qu'il l'avait tiré de son sommeil. Il avait une sensation soudaine que quelque chose n'allait pas. Un petit sourire est apparu sur ses lèvres à cette pensée. Dans son état, il y aurait toujours quelque chose qui n'irait pas. Mais tout de même, Don avait une sensation étrange. _Il fait toujours aussi chaud ici. _Il a regardé sur son torse et a froncé les sourcils en remarquant les couvertures tirées jusqu'à ses épaules. Il aurait juré qu'ils les avaient laissés sur sa taille. Secouant sa tête, il les a retiré et a entreprit une démarche pour sortir du lit. Mais il s'est levé trop rapidement car le monde s'est mis à incliner dans tous les sens devant lui. Il avait l'impression d'être à l'intérieur d'un kaléidoscope. Mais en moins marrant. _Ouh là, oui, en beaucoup moins marrant. _Il est resté quelques minutes assis au bord de son lit à attendre que le monde arrête de danser la java autour de lui et que les papillons dans ses yeux décident qu'ils étaient temps de partir.

Prenant de grands souffles profonds, Don est parvenu à se lever et, tant que bien que mal, a réussi à marcher la courte distance jusqu'à la porte de sa chambre à coucher. Il l'a ouvert doucement et est entré dans le couloir. Il s'est arrêté un petit moment, essayant de détecter n'importe quel bruit suspect. Mais le seul bruit dans la maison était les ronflements de son père.

Même dans son état affaibli, Don n'avait pas perdu ses instincts d'agent fédéral et est allé vérifier en bas. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. La fête n'était pas encore finie et quelques papillons avaient décidés d'en profiter un peu plus. Il a clignoté plusieurs fois des yeux et, prenant le mur comme appui, il s'est dirigé lentement, trop lentement à son goût vers les escaliers. A sa grande détresse, il était déjà hors de souffle lorsqu'il les a atteints. Le plus dur était encore devant lui : descendre les escaliers sans tomber. Soudainement, il a réalisé l'absurdité de sa situation. Il pouvait à peine se tenir sur ses deux jambes sans que son monde se mette à vaciller. Alors s'attaquer à un cambrioleur. Une vraie opération suicide. D'autant plus qu'il n'avait pas son arme.

Par le plus grand des miracles, Don a descendu les escaliers sans incidents et un petit sentiment de fierté a rempli son cœur. Il avait raison, quelque chose n'allait pas. De sa position, il pouvait apercevoir son petit frère assis dans le noir sur le divan. Seule la lune éclairait le salon mais même dans l'obscurité, Don pouvait voir que Charlie agissait étrangement. Il était assis raidement, les yeux dans le vague.

« Charlie ? »

Charlie a sursauté en entendant son nom et a vu son frère se tenir devant lui, prêt à s'effondrer d'une minute à l'autre.

« Don ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais hors de ton lit ? »

« Je pourrais te poser la même question. »

« Je n'arrivais pas à dormir. Mais viens t'asseoir avant de t'évanouir ».

Son frère a obéit sans broncher et s'est assis à gauche de son frère sur le divan, tout en soupirant de soulagement. Ce divan ne lui a jamais paru aussi confortable.

« Alors, est-ce que tu vas enfin me dire ce que tu fais ici, assis dans le noir en plein milieu de la nuit ? »

Charlie s'était réveillé après un autre cauchemar. Pour soulager son père, il avait dit qu'il n'en faisait plus et que la thérapie l'aidait mais la vérité était qu'il se réveillait toujours au beau milieu de la nuit avec le nom de son frère sur ses lèvres.

« Charlie ? Tu m'entends ? »

« Oui, je t'entends. Tout va bien. Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi ».

Son grand frère avait déjà assez de soucis comme ça et il n'avait pas l'intention d'en rajouter.

-«Charlie, dis-moi ce qui se passe. Je te préviens, je ne te lâcherais pas jusqu'à ce que tu me le dises. Et tu sais que c'est vrai. Je ne suis peut être pas en pleine forme mais je peux toujours être aussi têtu ».

Le jeune génie savait trop bien que son frère disait la vérité. Il ne le laisserait pas partir tant qu'il ne lui aurait pas dit ce qui le tracasser. Mais il s'est obstiné à garder le silence.

« Tu fais encore des cauchemars, c'est ça ? »

Charlie a soupiré. Depuis qu'ils étaient petits, il n'avait jamais rien pu cacher à Don. Il semblait toujours savoir ce qui n'allait pas.

« Oui » A-t-il admis timidement. « Mais ne t'en fais pas. Vraiment, je vais bien. »

« Non c'est faux. Ecoutes, je suis vraiment désolé de ne pas avoir été là pour toi ces jours derniers ».

« Don ! Tu étais très faible et tu l'es encore. Tu as déjà beaucoup à faire pour aller mieux. Je n'ai pas le droit de te demander d'être là pour moi. »

Les mots de Charlie ont touchés Don à vif. _Carter a raison. Je ne suis plus capable d'aider mon frère_.

« Don ? Don, tu vas bien ? »

« Oui. Je vais bien. C'est pour toi que je m'inquiète. Je veux t'aider Charlie. S'il te plaît. Je sais que je peux encore le faire. »

Cette fois-ci, ce sont les mots et le regard suppliant de Don qui ont touchés Charlie à vif.

- « Oh Don. Je sais que tu peux le faire. C'est juste que je ne veux pas rajouter mes problèmes à tes propres soucis. »

Le jeune génie n'a pas pu résister plus longtemps au regard triste de son frère et lui a raconté ses cauchemars.

« Ce qu'il y a c'est que…à chacun de mes cauchemars, je revis ces moments où j'ai dû regarder Carter et Mcbright te torturer. Et dans chacun d'eux, tu t'écroules à terre…mort ».

Don a vu les épaules de son frère tremblaient pendant qu'il se confiait à lui. Dans un geste de réconfort, il a enroulé son bras droit autour de ses épaules et a posé sa tête contre sa propre épaule droite. Une boule s'est formée dans sa gorge. Il voulait réellement aider son frère, mais comment ? _Peut-être que lui parler de maman lui ferait du bien. _

« J'ai vu maman. »

Surprit, Charlie a levé sa tête et a regardé son frère.

« Tu as vu maman ? »

« Quand j'étais dans le coma. Je sais que ça parait fou mais elle était vraiment ici, assise devant le piano. C'est une excellente pianiste tu sais. C'est vraiment dommage qu'elle n'ait jamais joué devant nous ».

« Tu lui as parlé ? »

« Oui. Elle m'a même pris dans ses bras ».

Charlie a fermé ses yeux un instant. Il aimerait tellement que sa mère le prenne dans ses bras aussi.

« Elle est toujours là Charlie. Nous ne pouvons pas la voir mais elle, elle nous voit. Elle ne nous a jamais vraiment laissé ».

« Tu veux dire que chaque fois que j'ai l'impression de sentir sa présence, ce n'est pas une illusion. C'est vraiment elle. »

« Oui Charlie. C'est elle. D'ailleurs, je suis persuadé qu'elle nous regarde en ce moment».

Une vague de chaleur et de réconfort a envahi le corps du jeune génie. Soudainement, il se sentait bien et il se sentait en sécurité aux côtés de son frère. Sentiment qu'il pensait avoir perdu pour toujours.

« Elle a parlé de moi ? »

Don n'a pas pu s'empêcher de laisser échapper un petit rire.

« Oui. Elle a parlé de toi. Elle a dit qu'elle était fière de toi. Qu'elle l'a toujours été et qu'elle le sera toujours. Mais surtout, elle t'aime ».

« Je l'aime aussi. Elle me manque tellement. »

« A moi aussi elle me manque. Mais maintenant je sais que d'une façon ou d'une autre, elle est toujours avec nous ».

Les deux frères sont restés silencieux un long moment, chacun pensant à leur mère.

« Don, je peux te poser une question ? »

« Je t'écoutes ».

« Est-ce que c'est maman qui t'as persuadé de revenir ? »

Don a gardé le silence quelques secondes avant de répondre.

« Oui ».

« Oui ! Tu voulais mourir ?! »

« Non. Bien sûr que non. C'est juste que j'étais bien avec elle. C'était merveilleux comme sensation. J'étais dans ses bras, insouciant, loin de tous les tracas. Et puis, j'ai passé tellement d'années loin de la maison, loin de maman que j'avais l'impression de pouvoir enfin rattraper le temps perdu ».

« Je comprends Don. A ta place, je crois que j'aurais aussi voulu rester avec elle. Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit pour te convaincre de te réveiller ? »

« Elle m'a dit que j'avais encore la vie devant moi et que toi et papa aviez besoin de moi ».

« Elle a raison. On n'a besoin de toi. Tout comme tu as besoin de nous. »

« C'est ce qu'elle m'a dit. Mais Charlie, je ne veux pas être un fardeau pour vous deux. »

« Don ! Tu n'es pas un fardeau. Papa et moi, on aime s'occuper de toi. »

« Mais si la rééducation ne fonctionne pas, si je ne retrouve plus l'usage de mon bras, je… »

« Non Don. Je te défie de parler ainsi. Premièrement, tu retrouveras l'usage de ton bras et tu ne perdras pas ton travail. Deuxièmement, dans le cas contraire, tu pourras toujours compter sur nous et jamais tu ne seras un fardeau. Jamais. Tu m'entends ? Jamais ».

Don a contemplé son petit frère un petit moment. L'expression de celui-ci était sincère. Peu importe ce qui se passera, il pourra toujours compter sur Charlie.

« Merci Charlie ».

« Non Don. Merci à toi. Je sais que je peux toujours compter sur toi ».

Aucun autre mot n'avait besoin d'être échanger. Quoi qu'il arrive, Alan, Don et Charlie Eppes sont et seront toujours inséparables.

L'esprit apaisé, les deux frères se sont endormis sans noter le flottement du rideau de la fenêtre, bien qu'il n'y ait aucune fenêtre ouverte dans la maison pouvant provoquer un quelconque courant d'air.

C'est la tête de Charlie reposant sur l'épaule de son frère, et la tête de Don posait sur la tête de Charlie qu'Alan les a trouvés le lendemain matin. Il ne pouvait pas avoir de meilleur réveil. En les regardant dormir, Alan s'est dit que finalement, peut être, oui peut être, leur famille sortirait de cette épreuve indemne et reprendrait une vie normale.

_A suivre_


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 14 :**

- « Tu es sûr que ça va aller ? »

Tout en finissant de préparer son sac, Charlie a répondu à son frère en soupirant. Il avait arrêté de compter le nombre de fois où Don lui avait posé cette question depuis le début de la matinée.

- « Oui Don. Tout ira très bien. Je reprends seulement le travail. Je ne vais pas sauter dans le vide ».

« Mais tu n'es pas retourné à Calsci depuis…enfin tu sais ».

Charlie a refermé son sac d'un coup sec et s'est tourné vers son frère.

« Arrêtes de t'inquiéter tu veux. Je vais parfaitement bien. Et de toute façon, plus je tarde à reprendre le travail, plus ce sera dur ».

Mais la vérité était que Charlie était anxieux. Il avait l'impression d'aller à son premier jour d'école et son frère avait raison. Il n'était pas retourné à l'université depuis l'explosion de sa voiture et la mort de l'agent Taylor.

« Charlie, je t'ai préparé ton petit déjeuner. »

Le jeune génie a roulé des yeux en voyant son père sortir de la cuisine avec un gros sac.

« Tu appelles ça un PETIT déjeuner ? ».

« Parfaitement professeur. Tu n'as rien avalé ce matin. Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas que je t'accompagne ? »

« Papa ! Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi ?! Non je ne veux pas que tu m'emmènes. Amita passe me prendre. Tiens, justement j'entends sa voiture. »

Charlie a saisi son sac et sa veste puis est sorti de la maison précipitamment après avoir saluer son père et son frère, sans leur laisser le temps de dire quoi que ce soit. Il appréciait leur inquiétude mais elle ne faisait qu'accroître son angoisse. Tout ce qu'il voulait en se réveillant ce matin était de ne pas y penser et de retourner au travail comme si rien ne s'était passé. Mais c'était sans compter sur sa famille.

Alan et Don ont regardés Charlie partir jusqu'à ce que la voiture d'Amita ne soit plus en vue. Alan a mordillé sa lèvre inférieure et a regardé pensivement son fils. C'était la première journée qu'il passait seul avec lui depuis leur dispute.

« Bien. Nous devons y aller aussi. Tu as une séance de rééducation dans une heure et c'est l'heure de pointe. »

Don a silencieusement convenu. Lui aussi appréhendait cette journée. Pas seulement parce que son frère devait reprendre le travail aujourd'hui, mais aussi parce qu'il allait être seul avec son père.

Peu de mots ont été échangés de toute la matinée. La plupart du temps, Alan et Don s'échangeaient des banalités, ou alors ils restaient silencieux. Alan a emmené Don à sa séance de rééducation, et ont fait quelques courses avant de rentrer à la maison.

Après le déjeuner, Alan est allé travailler dans le jardin tandis que Don se reposait sur le divan.

Tout en taillant les rosiers, Alan réfléchissait à toutes les façons d'aborder son fils. Il brûlait d'envie de le forcer à parler mais cela ne servirait à rien. Si Don décidait de ne rien dire, alors il ne dirait rien. Oh et puis au diable la patience. Alan a déposé son sécateur et s'est dirigé d'un pas déterminé dans la salle de séjour. Mais il s'est arrêté net en voyant son fils endormit devant la télévision. Déçu, il l'a observé pendant quelques secondes. Il s'apprêtait à retourner à ses rosiers lorsqu'il a entendu la voix somnolente de Don.

« Papa ».

Don a ouvert progressivement ses yeux pendant que son père s'approchait lentement de lui.

« Don ? »

Alan observait son fils soigneusement tout en attendant une réponse. Mais Don semblait s'être égaré dans ses pensées. Il s'est assis à côté de lui en se demandant s'il devait laisser son fils commençait ou s'il devait commencer lui-même. Il n'a pas eu à choisir puisque Don l'a devancé.

« Je vais quitter le FBI papa ».

Ces mots ont eu l'effet d'une bombe sur Alan. Il s'attendait à tout sauf à ça. Il était sûr que son fils lui ferait des reproches mais au lieu de cela, il donnait l'impression de s'en faire à lui-même. Il avait souvent espéré entendre Don prononcer ses mots. Mais maintenant qu'il les entendait, il n'était plus aussi sûr de vouloir les entendre.

« Pourquoi ?! »

« Tu as raison. Mon travail ne nous apporte que des ennuis. J'ai fais entrer la violence dans cette maison ».

« Non Don. Je n'ais pas raison. Je regrette vraiment mes mots. Tu n'as pas fais entrer la violence ici. C'était vraiment stupide de ma part».

« Si papa. C'est à cause de mon travail si Charlie a failli être tué. Si j'avais un autre travail, jamais on se serait retrouvé dans cette situation ».

« Mais tu aimes ton travail. Tu ne peux pas le quitter Donnie ».

« J'aime mon métier mais il met toi et Charlie en danger. Alors je préfère arrêter avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Il y a assez de criminels en prison qui veulent ma peau. Je ne veux pas en rajouter. Je t'assure, la liste est déjà assez longue. Je préfère perdre mon travail d'agent fédéral plutôt que de vous perdre. »

« Don, écoutes-moi. Tout d'abord, je regrette de m'être emporter contre toi. J'étais vraiment en colère par ce qui était arrivé à Charlie et les mots ont dépassés mes pensées. Je t'assure. Je ne pensais pas ce que je t'ai dis».

« Mais si tu les as prononcé, c'est que quelque part, au fond de toi, tu les penses. »

« Non Don »

Don a regardé son père. Son regard indiquait nettement qu'il ne le croyait pas. Alan a choisit de l'ignorer et a continué :

« Ce que je veux que tu comprennes, c'est que je m'inquiète pour toi. Je sais que tu es bon dans ton travail et tu as une très bonne équipe, mais tu es en première ligne tous les jours. Tu peux te prendre une balle à tout instant ou je ne sais quoi encore. Tous les jours, j'ai peur d'apprendre ta mort».

« Tu vois, au moins si je faisais un autre travail, je t'épargnerais tous ces soucis».

« Don, comprends-moi bien et laisses-moi parler. Oui je n'apprécie pas toujours ton travail et non je ne veux pas que tu en changes. Je respecte ce que tu fais et je suis très fier de toi. Le FBI, c'est ta raison de vivre. Je sais que tu ne serais pas heureux si tu devais faire autre chose. Et la seule chose que je veux pour toi et ton frère, c'est que vous soyez épanouis. Aussi bien dans votre vie privée que votre vie professionnelle. Alors si tu es heureux dans ton travail, et je sais que tu l'es, alors moi aussi je le suis. Je n'ai pas le droit de t'empêcher de le faire, et je m'en voudrais. D'ailleurs, je sais que l'une des raisons pour laquelle tu t'acharnes à retrouver l'usage de ton bras, c'est justement de pouvoir retourner le plus vite possible à ton travail.Toute ton enfance, pour ne pas dire ta vie, tu as dû t'adapter à la vie de Charlie. Mais aussi à celle de ta mère et moi. Tu avais très bien compris qu'elle devait s'occuper de ton frère beaucoup plus que toi et tu avais compris que je n'avais pas beaucoup plus de temps à te consacrer. Je suis conscient que nous t'en avons demandé beaucoup trop. Et tu n'as jamais rien demandé en échange. Alors, il est normal que ce soit désormais à moi de m'adapter à ton mode de vie. C'est à mon tour de faire des sacrifices. Et je sais aussi que tu étais heureux à Albuquerque avec Kim. Tu étais sur le point de te marier et tu allais même passer directeur. Et pourtant, tu n'as pas hésité à tout abandonner pour revenir à la maison quand ta mère est tombée malade. Tu aurais pu repartir après sa mort mais tu as choisis de rester. Et j'en suis très heureux. Je ne vais pas te demander en plus de quitter ton travail. Ce serait tellement injuste de ma part. Alors, maintenant, réponds-moi honnêtement : serais-tu réellement heureux si tu perdais ton travail d'agent fédéral ?»

Don a réfléchi quelques instants avant de répondre doucement :

« Non ».

« C'est bien ce que je pensais. Le débat est clos. A voir ta tête, tu as autre chose à l'esprit. N'est-ce pas ? Je les connais toutes. Et là, tu as ta tête des mauvais jours. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« En fait, je pensais à toutes ces années où je n'étais pas à la maison, où je ne donnais pas de mes nouvelles. Charlie m'a dit à quel point c'était dur pour toi et maman. Je suis vraiment désolé. Je voulais vraiment le faire mais, tu sais, ce n'était pas toujours facile. Et puis, qu'est-ce que je pouvais bien vous raconter. Salut, je vais bien, je suis sur le point d'arrêter un dangereux criminel qui a tué de sang froid des dizaines de personnes. Et vous, vous allez bien ?! »

- "Oui. Billy m'a racontait et m'a dit que pour toi aussi c'était dur. Et c'est vrai que nous avons eu pas mal de nuits blanches ta mère et moi et nous souhaitions que tu sois plus proche de nous. On ne savait même pas où tu étais. Mais de toute façon, je te connais assez bien pour savoir que même si tu nous avais écris plus souvent, tu aurais dis que tu allais bien alors que ce n'était pas la vérité. Enfin, ce qui est fait est fait. On ne peut pas changer le passé. Tout ce que j'espère, c'est que cela ne se reproduise plus. Je ne veux plus jamais être sans nouvelles de toi. Je ne veux plus me demander chaque jour où est mon enfant et s'il va bien. Et je ne veux plus te voir loin de moi.»

« Je te le promets papa ».

« Et maintenant, est-ce que tu veux bien pardonner à ton vieux père ? »

Pour toute réponse, Don a sourit et a étonné son père en l'étreignant. Heureux et immensément soulagé, Alan a serré fortement son fils dans ses bras.

« Tu es le meilleur père que quelqu'un puisse avoir papa ».

« Merci Donnie. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je suis content que tu me dises ça. Je t'aime Donnie. Ne l'oublie jamais. Tu entends ? Jamais. »

« Je ne l'oublierais jamais. Je t'aime ».

ooOOOoo

« Don, ce n'est pas en guettant l'arrivée de ton frère par la fenêtre qu'il arrivera plus vite.»

« C'est ce que tu te dis quand c'est toi qui nous attends derrière cette fenêtre ? »

Don s'est amusé de l'expression choquée de son père. Celui-ci a préféré hausser les épaules et est retourné en grognant dans la cuisine finir de préparer le dîner.

Don a encore attendu quelques minutes avant que la voiture d'Amita apparaisse dans l'allée. Il les a observé descendre de la voiture et s'embrasser avant de rentrer dans la maison. A peine avaient-ils franchis la porte que Don a bondi sur son frère.

« Charlie ! Tu vas bien ? »

« Don ! Tu m'as fais peur ! Tu veux me faire faire une crise cardiaque ou quoi ? »

Charlie a mis la main sur son cœur et a essayé de reprendre son souffle.

« Bonsoir Amita. Tout c'est bien passé ? »

« Bonsoir Don. Oui, tout c'est très bien passé. Charlie était un peu angoissé ce matin mais cette après-midi je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi passionné dans ses conférences.

Don a respiré un soupir de soulagement et a enroulé son bras droit autour des épaules de son frère.

« Aller, venez manger tous les deux. Charlie, tu vas tout me raconter ».

Alan ne pouvait pas se rappeler avoir eu un dîner aussi plaisant et agréable. Charlie parlait de sa journée avec enthousiasme et Don l'écoutait attentivement. Il a eu un haut le coeur en voyant son aîné réussir à couper sa viande tout seul, maladroitement, mais il avait réussi. Alan soupçonnait qu'Amita en soit la cause. Il savait que son fils était gêné lorsque lui ou son frère la lui coupait à sa place mais il serait encore plus gêné si quelqu'un d'extérieur à la famille les regardait faire. Don avait commencé la rééducation depuis une semaine seulement et déjà il avait retrouvé un peu de force. Il commençait même à ressentir des sensations dans son bras. Alan était vraiment le plus heureux des hommes. Ses deux soleils étaient détendus et riaient de leurs propres plaisanteries. Les chamailleries habituelles commençaient même à faire leur réapparition. Il avait définitivement retrouvé ses garçons.

_A suivre _


	15. Chapter 15

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews !**

**Chapitre 15 (épilogue) :**

C'était une belle journée. Ensoleillée et aucun nuage à l'horizon. L'humeur était à la fête et à l'insouciance. Alan avait organisé un barbecue et avait invité toute l'équipe de Don, Billy Cooper, Amita et Larry pour les remercier d'avoir fait tout ce qui était en leur pouvoir pour retrouver ses enfants et pour leur soutien et réconfort pendant toute cette épreuve

Tout en faisant cuire la viande sur le grill, Alan observait ses garçons. Charlie parlait avec Amita, un bras enrouler autour de ses épaules, près de l'étang de koïs. Aucun doute, ces deux là étaient faits pour être ensemble. Son cadet l'avait stupéfait. Il s'était occupé à merveille de son frère et pas un instant il ne l'avait laissé. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que ses fils seraient aussi inséparables un jour. Alan a ensuite détourné son regard vers son fils aîné. Celui-ci discutait et plaisantait en souriant avec Billy, Colby, David et Megan. Cela faisait une éternité qu'il ne l'avait vu aussi joyeux et de si bonne humeur. La rééducation avait marchée. Il avait repris beaucoup de forces et il ne restait presque plus rien de sa paralysie. Il avait même repris le travail depuis une semaine. Pour le moment, il devait se contenter de faire du travail de bureau mais au vu de ses derniers résultats médicaux, Don pouvait espérer revenir sur le terrain d'ici un mois. Avoir repris le travail avait été bénéfique pour son moral, bien que ce ne soit pas de tout repos. Après plusieurs semaines d'absences, les rapports s'étaient accumulés sur son bureau. Megan l'avait remplacé pendant son absence mais il y avait une procédure à respecter. En tant que chef d'équipe, seul Don devait apposer sa signature sur les rapports et sur plusieurs autres documents. D'ordinaire Don détestait s'occuper de toute cette paperasserie administrative mais après ce qu'il venait de traverser, il était heureux d'être à son bureau et revoir son équipe. Megan, David et Colby étaient souvent venu le voir pendant sa convalescence mais ce n'était pas la même chose que de travailler avec eux toute la journée. Même Billy avait prit quelques jours de vacances pour venir le voir. Enfin, pour couronner le tout, Don avait accepté de rester chez Charlie encore ce week-end mais dès lundi il retournerait à son appartement. Autant Don avait apprécié habiter chez son frère les semaines précédentes, autant il était heureux de se retrouver chez lui. Alan et Charlie étaient un peu déçus mais ils comprenaient son besoin de retrouver son indépendance.

« Bonjour Alan ! J'ai sonné mais personne ne m'a répondu. Alors je me suis permis d'entrer».

« Bonjour Larry ! Vous avez bien fait. Vous savez que vous êtes chez vous ici. Comment allez-vous ? »

« Je vais très bien merci. Et vous-même ? »

« Tout va pour le mieux. D'ailleurs, ce ne peut pas être mieux ».

« Tant mieux. Tant mieux. Je dois dire que c'est agréable de voir toute votre petite famille enfin heureuse ».

Alan a sourit en remarquant que Larry, les mains dans les poches, ne lui prêtait pas autant d'attention que ça. Il semblait rechercher une personne en particulier.

« Megan est là-bas, à côté de Don ».

« Oh…bah…euh. Je ne la recherchais pas en particulier. Mais…merci ».

Alan a secoué sa tête. Larry ne marchait pas en direction de Megan. Il accourait. Celle-ci l'a vu arriver et elle s'est approchée de lui, un énorme sourire aux lèvres.

Colby s'était et s'amusait toujours de la relation de Megan avec Larry. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle lui trouvait mais il commençait par s'y habituer. Enfin presque.

« Eh les gars, vous voyez nos deux tourtereaux ? »

Don, David et Billy se sont tous les trois retournés pour voir le couple, main dans la main, s'approchait de Charlie et d'Amita.

« Colby, laisse-les tranquille. Ils sont bien ensemble.»

« Non mais attends Don ! Tu ne vas pas me dire que ce n'est pas un couple…étrange ? »

« Et alors, qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? Ils s'aiment, c'est tout ce qui compte. Nous n'avons pas à nous mêler de leur vie privée ».

« Ouais, ben, vous faites ce que vous voulez les gars, mais moi je vais m'approcher pour voir ce que ces quatre tourtereaux se racontent. Imaginer un peu qu'ils se mettent à parler mariage. Je suis toujours le dernier au courant quant il s'agit de savoir qui sort avec qui. Alors s'il y a un mariage dans l'air qui se prépare, je veux être le premier avertit ».

« C'est ça, Granger. Vas-y. Moi je préfère aller voir si Alan a besoin d'aide ».

« Tu n'es vraiment pas drôle David. »

Don et Billy s'amusaient en regardant Colby s'approchait de l'étang de koï et David allait en direction d'Alan. Ils étaient certains que David n'avait pas pour but premier d'aider Alan, mais de goûter à la nourriture.

« Je peux vous aider Alan ? »

« David ! Vous tombez bien. Vous allez goûter ma nouvelle sauce. J'ai modifié un peu ma recette et je voudrais savoir ce que vous en pensez ».

David a relevé ses babines et a frotté ses mains ensembles.

« Avec plaisir Alan. Avec grand plaisir !»

- « Billy, je te remercie vraiment de ce que tu as fais pour nous ».

- « Merci mais tu m'as déjà remercié une demie douzaine de fois. Tu as vraiment une chouette famille Don. »

- « La meilleure ». Don a regardé son père et son frère avec fierté. « Oui, la meilleure que quelqu'un puisse rêver d'avoir ».

- « Tu sais, la dernière fois que je suis venu à Los Angeles, je n'avais pas réellement compris pourquoi tu avais arrêté la chasse. Tu étais vraiment bon. Mais maintenant je comprends. Je pense que si moi aussi j'avais une famille comme la tienne, j'arrêterais la chasse. »

- « La chasse à l'homme me manque parfois. Partir sur les routes, loin de la civilisation, l'adrénaline qui monte lorsqu'on s'approche de notre proie. Mais je ne la reprendrais jamais. Tu devrais essayer. Qu'est-ce que tu risques ? Tu peux arrêter quelques mois, te fixer quelque part et essayer de construire une famille. Si tu n'y arrives pas ou si tu ne te sens pas dans ton élément, tu pourrais toujours repartir sur les routes. Tu sais, avant j'étais comme toi. Je ne courrais pas après ma famille. Mais j'ai compris que la famille était quelque chose de très important. C'est le roche sur lequel on peut s'appuyer quant tout va mal. Si on la perd, on se perd soi-même. Mais une famille, ça se préserve et ça se travaille. Tu sais, quelqu'un a dit un jour que « La vie de famille requiert une force, une persévérance, un oubli de soi dont le bonheur de ses membres est le fruit. »

- « Quelqu'un ? Et qui sait ce quelqu'un ? »

- « Je ne sais pas. Quelqu'un. »

- « Et ce quelqu'un, ce ne serait pas toi par hasard ? »

- « Peut être. Aller viens. Allons voir si nous aussi nous avons le privilège de goûter à la nouvelle sauce de mon père ».

Tout en se dirigeant vers le barbecue, Billy repensait aux paroles de Don. C'est vrai, après tout, qu'est-ce qu'il risquait ? Et puis quelques mois loin des routes ne lui feraient certainement pas de mal. Peut être qu'il le ferait un jour. Peut-être.

« Eh papa ! On peut goûter à ta nouvelle sauce ?»

« Ah non alors ! »

« Papa ! »

« Non Don ! Je te connais. Si tu commences à la goûter, tu ne pourras pas t'arrêter et il ne restera plus rien. Et ne te sert pas de ton vieux copain Billy. Je sais que si je lui fais goûter ma sauce, il t'en passera un peu. Tu attendras comme tout le monde. D'ailleurs, va chercher le reste des invités. Il est temps de passer à table ».

Don a maugréé contre la logique implacable de son père. Il s'est retourné en criant, faisant sursauter son père : « A TABLE ! »

« Don ! »

Celui-ci l'a regardé en levant ses bras d'un air innocent : « Quoi ? »

« Ne hurle pas comme ça. Je te signale que nous ne sommes pas seuls alors tiens toi bien. Et puis mets la table ».

« Eh ! Si je la mets alors Charlie fera la vaisselle ».

Alan a secoué sa tête avec amusement en regardant Don disparaitre dans la cuisine. Ses fils étaient adultes mais parfois ils pouvaient agir comme de vrais enfants.

Le reste de la journée s'est passé à merveille. Chacun était joyeux et appréciait la compagnie des autres. La sauce était un tel succès qu'il n'en restait même pas une goutte, au grand désespoir de Don. Mais, comme toutes les belles journées, celle-ci a paru beaucoup trop courte. Sans même qu'ils s'en rendent compte, le soleil avait presque disparu de l'horizon et la fraîcheur de la nuit commençait à se faire ressentir. Après avoir remerciés chaleureusement et raccompagnés leurs amis à leurs voitures, Don et Charlie se sont effondrés dans les chaises de jardin en bois. Ils s'y sont adossés lourdement et tournés leurs têtes vers les étoiles.

« Merci Charlie ».

« De quoi ? »

« De t'être occuper de moi».

Surprit, Charlie a levé sa tête et a regardé son frère.

« Tu n'as pas à me remercier. Tu es mon frère. Je n'allais tout de même pas te laisser. Tu aurais fais pareil à ma place. Et puis j'ai appris du meilleur. Après toutes ces années où tu as été là pour moi, à côté, je n'ai vraiment pas fait grand-chose.»

« Oh si Charlie. Tu as fais beaucoup pour moi. Si tu n'avais pas été là…Enfin, ce que je veux dire, c'est que je suis fier de toi, p'tit frère ».

« Moi aussi je suis fier de toi. »

En entendant la voix tendue de son frère, Don l'a étudié de plus près.

« Tu vas bien ? »

« J'ai cru que j'allais te perdre Don. C'était horrible de les voir te battre devant moi et tes cris de douleur quant ils t'ont mis ces satanés fils électrique sur ton torse. Tu étais même mort dans mes bras. Mais tu ne m'as pas laissé. Tu es toujours là. Si tu savais à quel point je t'en suis reconnaissant.»

Don s'est penché en avant et a étreint son frère, tremblant, tout en tapotant son dos.

« C'est fini Charlie. C'est fini. Je suis là ».

Charlie a renvoyé l'étreinte et a serré fortement son frère.

« Je t'aime Don».

« Je t'aime p'tit frère ».

Alan, la larme à l'œil, observait ses fils à travers la fenêtre de la cuisine. Respirant profondément, il a pris des boissons dans le réfrigérateur et est sorti les rejoindre.

Don a froncé les sourcils à la boisson que son père lui tendait :

« Tu sais, je peux prendre une bière maintenant ».

« Non Donnie. Tu es encore sous médicament. Et arrêtes de bougonner. Bois ton jus d'orange ».

Alan a remis une bière à Charlie et a pris place sur une autre chaise en bois. Soudainement, Don a repensé à quelque chose et est parti en trottant dans la maison.

« Bah où est-ce qu'il va ? » A demandé Alan à son fils, étonner par le départ précipité de son aîné. Charlie a soulevé ses épaules, aussi surprit que son père.

Don est revenu quelques minutes plus tard, cachant quelque chose derrière son dos.

« Fermes tes yeux Charlie ».

« Pourquoi ? »

« Fermes tes yeux et tends tes mains, paumes vers le haut. Tu verras bien. »

Charlie a obéit et a senti son frère déposait un objet lourd dans ses mains. Il a ouvert ses yeux et a été étonné.

« C'est ta batte de baseball ! »

« Non Charlie. C'est la tienne maintenant ».

Charlie et Alan sont restés bouche bée. Ce n'était pas seulement une batte de baseball. C'était LA batte de baseball porte-bonheur de Don.

« Quoi ?! Tu me donnes ta batte ?! Celle que papa t'as offert pour tes 13 ans et que tu ne laisses personne toucher ! Tu ne m'as jamais laissé jouer avec. Et tu ne l'as jamais quitté ! Quant tu es parti de la maison, c'est la première chose que tu as mis dans ton sac. Et tu me la donnes ?!»

Au signe d'assentiment de son frère, Charlie en aurait presque pleuré de joie.

« Mais pourquoi ? »

« Eh bien, tu m'as dit que tu ne savais pas manier une batte. Alors je veux que tu apprennes avec mon bébé. Enfin, ton bébé maintenant. Dès demain, je t'apprends tout ce que tu dois savoir sur le baseball ».

« Merci Donnie ! »

Charlie a bondi de sa chaise et a donné une nouvelle étreinte à son frère. Il l'a étreint tellement fortement que son père a dû le retirer avant que Don ne se mette à suffoquer.

« Les enfants, après toutes ses émotions, je propose qu'on lève nos verres à la famille. »

Don et Charlie ont levés leurs boissons et répétés les mots de leur père : A la famille !

_« __La__vie __de __famille __requiert __une __force __une __persévérance, __un __oubli __de __soi __dont __le __bonheur __de __ses __membres __est __le __fruit__ », Quelqu'un._

**Fin **

Musique :Three doors down, _« Away from the sun »_


End file.
